Million Stars
by Shin Aoi
Summary: Kebaikan hati yang menuntut balas budi membuatnya terikat dengan anak sulung dari Akashi Masaomi. Masalah waktu yang perlahan akan membuat keduanya saling mencintai. Warning(s) Inside ya! Mind to Review? [Complete]
1. 『1』

**Fujimaki Tadatoshi © Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Shin Aoi © Million Stars**

* * *

 **Warning(s) : Maybe kinda OOC. Typo(s), BL/Yaoi/Sho-ai. Marriage Life. Self beta. Tidak memenuhi kaidah Bahasa Indonesia maupun EYD.**

 **Rating : T+**

 **Akashi Seijūrō × Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **If you don't like this story, just click x button on your PC or Phone. Thanks.**

* * *

" _Cencei_! Lihat!" Seorang balita berusia kurang lebih lima tahun mendekati Kuroko sembari membawa sebuah kertas bergambar. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat gambar yang memperlihatkan potret keluarga yang di lukis oleh tangan mungil anak didiknya itu.

"Wah.. Kōki- _kun_ , hebat. Kōki- _kun_ sendiri yang menggambarnya?"

Kuroko mengelus surai cokelat anak itu penuh sayang dan sebagai jawaban Kōki mengangguk penuh semangat lalu kembali berlarian keliling kelas, menunjukkan gambar yang telah ia buat kepada teman-temannya.

Kuroko kembali mengembangkan kurva pada wajahnya. Hanya di tempat ini ia merasa dapat melepas penatnya. Berinteraksi dengan anak kecil sungguh membuatnya senang. Ia seperti memiliki seorang adik yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang guru taman kanak-kanak di Teikō. Sebenarnya, ia lulusan S1 jurusan Management Perkantoran. Namun, ia lebih memilih perkerjaan ini untuk dijalaninya. Kenapa? Tentu saja, karena menjadi guru tk adalah cita-cita nya sejak SMP dulu.

Atensinya tersita begitu ponselnya berdering. Netra sewarna langit musim panas memandang nama yang terpampang di layar ponsel empat incinya.

 _Incoming call : Ok_ _ā_ _-san_.

Tanpa perlu waktu lama, ia segera menekan tombol hijau di screen ponselnya.

"Halo, _Ok_ _ā_ _-san_?"

 **Ah.. Tetsuya? Kapan kau akan pulang nak?**

 _Pulang? Tidak biasanya sang ibu menanyakan kabar kepulangannya._

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, _Ok_ _ā_ _-san_?"

 **... Ini menyangkut ayahmu nak. Bisakah kau pulang lebih cepat?**

 _Otō-sama?_

"Ya, _Ok_ _ā_ _-san_. Tetsuya akan meminta izin kepada Riko- _san_ terlebih dahulu."

 **Baiklah.** _ **Ok**_ _ **ā**_ _ **-san**_ **tunggu dirumah.**

Tetsuya mengerenyitkan dahi begitu panggilan berakhir. Ia nampak berpikir keras akan sesuatu. Memangnya ada apa dengan ayahnya? Mengapa ada orang yang mencari tahu soal ayahnya yang telah lama tiada?

Menggeleng pelan, lalu melepas apron berwarna hijau yang dikenakan dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang digunakan sebagai kantor para guru.

"Riko- _san_."

Aida Riko, Kepala Sekolah TK Teikō tampak sibuk mengerjakan berkas-berkas di mejanya dan tidak menyadari Kuroko yang sedari tadi memanggil.

"Riko- _san_." Ulangnya dan tentu dengan volume suara yang sedikit ditambah hingga membuat wanita berhelai cokelat almond iu tersentak dan—

"HU-HUWAAA! K-KUROKO- _KUN_?!"

—berteriak.

"SE-SEJAK KAPAN KAU BERDIRI DI SINI?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan sang kepala sekolah, Kuroko pun terus terang berkata. "Riko- _san_? Bolehkah aku izin pulang lebih cepat untuk hari ini?"

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa Kuroko- _kun_? Tidak biasanya?" Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Riko melirik jadwal para guru lain yang ada di sisi _monitor_ nya.

"Ada urusan mendadak."

"Hm.. Kalau begitu, pulanglah. Lagi pula masih ada guru pengganti yang dapat menggantikanmu untuk mengajar sore nanti."

"Terima kasih, Riko- _san_." Kuroko sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak usah formal begitu, Kuroko- _kun_." Aida Riko terkekeh pelan.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju loker yang disediakan untuk para guru. Membereskan barang miliknya, lalu pulang.

* * *

.

.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Kuroko membuka pintu dan mengucapkan salam. Tak lama kemudian terdengar sahutan 'okaeri' yang terucap dari ibunya. Ketika iris azurnya menatap ekspresi sang ibu, Kuroko menautkan alis.

" _Ok_ _ā_ _-san_? Apa yang terjadi?"

Tepukan di bahu menyadarkan Kuroko yang tadinya masih terdiam seraya menatap ibunya dalam. "Gantilah pakaianmu dulu nak, _Ok_ _ā_ _-san_ akan menyiapkan teh hangat untukmu."

Kuroko mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan membiarkan ibunya menjauh menuju dapur. Melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di _genkan_ , ia pun masuk ke dalam kamar yang terletak di lantai dua dan mengganti kemejanya dengan kaus berwarna _navy blue_ dan juga celana training hitam. Sungguh terlihat kontras dengan kulitnya yang terlihat pucat.

Sang ibu telah duduk menunggu di ruang keluarga, dengan dua buah cangkir teh hangat tersaji di depan meja. Kuroko menghampiri satu-satunya keluarga yang kini dimiliki dan duduk di sampingya. Perhatiannya tertarik untuk melihat lebih lama kedua cangkir berisi teh hangat yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"Tetsuya.. maafkan ibu.." mendadak Tetsuna terisak, ia menangis. Bulir-bulir airmata itu berjatuhan dari sepasang mata yang beriris identik dengan milik sang anak. Wajah cantik ibunya terlihat hancur.

"Maafkan ibu, Tetsuya.. ini semua terpaksa ibu lakukan.."

Kuroko masih diam, membiarkan sang ibu menjelaskan semuanya terlebih dahulu. Ia hanya menggenggam erat telapak tangan Tetsuna seraya mengusapnya lembut untuk sedikit menenangkan hatinya.

"Pemilik Rakuzan Corp. Akashi Masaomi, memintamu untuk menjadi menantunya, nak."

 _Rakuzan... Corp?_

Seketika ingatannya berputar. Dulu, perusahaan sang ayah nyaris bangkrut. Saat itu dengan bahagia, ia mengenalkan seorang pria berusia paruh baya kepada keluarga kecilnya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana senyum bahagia ayahnya di kala itu. Memeluk ibunya erat dan memberi tahu bahwa ada seorang teman lama yang berbaik hati membantu perusahaan mereka yang diambang kondisi gulung tikar.

Orang itu adalah, Akashi Masaomi.

Saat itu, Kuroko masih berusia 18 tahun, walaupun ia tidak dibebani tugas sebagai penerus perusahaan ayahnya, ia tetap mempelajari sedikit demi sedikit apa saja yang dibutuhkan oleh seseorang agar bisa menjadi presiden direktur atau CEO dari sebuah perusahaan.

Yang ia tidak tahu adalah jika lelaki itu meminta imbalan dari apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada keluarganya.

"Tetsuya.. tadi pagi Akashi Masaomi datang kesini. Ia berkata sebagai ganti karena telah menolong ayahmu dulu, maka ia menginginkanmu untuk menikah dengan anaknya dan menjadi menantu di keluarganya.. Jika ibu atau Tetsuya menolaknya, ia akan—"

Satu hal yang Tetsuya dapat simpulkan dari ucapan ibunya. Lelaki itu, Akashi Masaomi.. ia memaksakan kehendaknya dan pasti mengancam ibunya dengan sesuatu agar menuruti perintahnya.

"T-tapi kenapa? Aku ini laki-laki, bu.. Aku tidak mungkin mengandung seorang anak jika mereka menginginkan keturunan untuk penerus keluarga Akashi."

"Ibu sudah berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Maafkan ibu, Tetsuya. Ibu tidak bisa menyanggah bahkan menolak apa yang dimintanya.."

Tetsuya terdiam cukup lama hingga tangan Tetsuna bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi kanan Tetsuya dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Baiklah.. Aku mengerti, bu. Aku akan menurutinya."

Tetsuna terperangah. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia berteriak tidak rela. Rasanya ia telah gagal menjadi seorang ibu karena tidak dapat membuat anaknya bahagia dalam hidupnya.

"Ini semua untuk kita, bu.. Aku akan berusaha menjadi menantu yang baik untuk keluarga Akashi." Kuroko terseyum pahit. Kedua lengannya bergerak untuk merengkuh tubuh sang ibu yang bergetar karena tangisan.

"Maafkan _Ok_ _ā_ _-san_ , Tetsuya.."

Kuroko hanya diam. Ia menjawab dengan rengkuhan yang semakin mengerat pada Tetsuna seraya mengelus surai biru langit sebahu milik ibunya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

 _Demi ok_ _ā_ _-san, apapun akan kulakukan. Juga, demi otō-sama._

* * *

.

.

Dan di sinilah ia, tinggal di _mansion_ keluarga Akashi sebagai Akashi Tetsuya. Suami—tidak, mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan sebagai istri dari Akashi Seijūrō.

Kehidupan rumah tangga yang penuh dengan masalah, kebahagiaan dan cinta akan dimulai dari titik ini.

* * *

つづく

* * *

 _a/n : Halo! Ini adalah fic AkaKuro yang pertama kali Ao buat. Jika berkenan, tolong tinggalkan review setelah membaca fik ini, ne?_

 _Sankyuu!_


	2. wedding Day

**Seminggu kemudian sejak Kuroko Tetsuna memberi tahu perihal Akashi Masaomi yang meminta Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi menantunya.**

"Tetsuya.. _gomen ne_.. Maafkan ibu yang ti—"

"Tak apa, _Ok_ _ā_ -san.. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Kuroko tersenyum hangat.

"Kau terlihat tampan, nak. Ibu selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu." Tetsuna menatap anak lelaki semata wayangnya dengan tatapan nanar.

"Terima kasih. _Ok_ _ā_ _-san_."

* * *

.

.

Lelaki bermahkotakan sewarna biru langit itu mengenakan _tuxedo_ berwarna putih gading. Berjalan menuju altar, didampingi sang ibunda yang mengiringinya. Sang calon suami, Akashi Seijūrō. Ia telah berdiri dengan gagah di altar bersama dengan seorang pendeta. Akashi memakai _tuxedo_ berwarna hitam sekelam malam dipadu dengan kemeja berwarna putih.

Kuroko berjalan menuju altar dengan kaki yang bergetar. Ia meniti tangga itu dengan perlahan.

 _Ini semua demi_ Otō-sama.

Hingga akhirnya, Ia berhadapan dengan calon suaminya.

"Baiklah, akan kumulai acara pengucapan janji suci." ujar pendeta yang kini berdiri diantara keduanya.

"Akashi Seijūrō bersediakah kau menikahi Kuroko Tetsuya dan menjadikannya sebagai istrimu. Saling menemani dari hari ini hingga seterusnya. Dalam suka maupun duka. Dalam keadaan miskin maupun kaya. Saling mencintai dan memelihara hingga maut memisahkan?"

"Aku bersedia."

Dengan tegas dan tanpa nada keraguan, Akashi menjawab sang pendeta. Netra heterokromnya menatap lurus kearah mempelainya, yang terlihat gelisah.

"Kuroko Tetsuya bersediakah kau menikahi Akashi Seijūrō dan menjadikannya sebagai suamimu. Saling menemani dari hari ini hingga seterusnya. Dalam suka maupun duka. Dalam keadaan miskin maupun kaya. Saling mencintai dan memelihara hingga maut memisahkan?"

Kuroko terdiam, iris _aqua_ nya bergerak gelisah dan akhirnya bertatapan dengan netra heterokrom milik Akashi yang menatapnya tenang. Entah kenapa, setelah menatap iris heterokrom itu membuat Kuroko tenang sejenak, walaupun hatinya masih ragu.

Akhirnya ia pun memilih untuk berkata.

"A-aku bersedia." dengan terbata.

Sedikit banyak terdengar helaan napas lega yang keluar dari bibir Akashi dan jujur saja, itu agak membuat Kuroko bingung.

"Baiklah. Akashi- _san_ , kau boleh mencium mempelaimu." sang pendeta memutuskan.

Akashi maju selangkah kehadapan Kuroko. Mendekat. Menangkup sisi wajahnya. Lalu membawanya kedalam ciuman hangat di dahi. Terasa lembut dan hangat di hati Kuroko.

Ciuman itu hanya terjadi sepersekian detik. Setelah itu Akashi melepaskan sentuhan itu dari dahi sang istri dan disambut derai tepuk tangan dari para kerabat yang hadir.

Iris _aqua_ Kuroko menatap sang ibunda yang kini telah berurai air mata di kursi tamu. Kuroko tersenyum kecil, mencoba menenangkan sang bunda dan meyakinkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Pernikahan mereka berlangsung tertutup, hanya beberapa kerabat perusahaan Rakuzan Corp. dan teman dekat saja yang diundang. Hal ini bertujuan untuk mencegah pihak-pihak yang ingin berusaha menjatuhkan Rakuzan Corp. dengan merusak acara sakral ini.

Kuroko tersenyum sedih dalam sudut hatinya. Nama Kuroko sudah tanggal dari dirinya. Kini ia adalah seorang Akashi. Seorang istri dari pewaris utama Keluarga Akashi.

Ia adalah Akashi Tetsuya.

* * *

 ** _end of wedding side story._**

* * *

 _a/n: Err- halo? hehe, Ao sengaja double update. Untuk menjelaskan rincian pernikahan antara Sei dan Tet-chan._ _Uwaaa! gomenasai. /sungkem._

 _Ao gabisa bikin acara wedding antara Sei dan Tet-chan dengan romantis.. uwu_ _.._ _Maafkan kekurangannya ne?_

 _Last, mind to review?_


	3. 『2』

**Hari kedelapan setelah seminggu pernikahan mereka digelar.**

"Akashi- _san,_ bangun. Aku sudah memasak sarapan untuk kita berdua. Kau harus segera pergi ke kantor bukan?"

Tetsuya berujar pelan, di samping Akashi Seijūrō yang masih terlelap di ranjang mereka. Namun ia tidak mendapat respon yang berarti dari si helai scarlet yang masih bergelung nyaman dalam selimut.

"Akashi- _san_?" Ketika Kuroko hendak menepuk pipi Seijūrō agar terbangun dari tidurnya tiba-tiba saja tangannya berhenti dan menggantung di udara, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

 _Aku hanyalah orang asing. Bersikaplah seperti orang asing, Tetsuya. Kau melakukan ini hanya demi ayah dan ibumu. Jangan jatuh pada orang yang telah merampas kebebasanmu._

Ketika sibuk melamun dan menyelami pikirannya, Tetsuya tidak menyadari jika Seijūrō sudah bangun dan kini tengah menatapnya datar.

"Aku mendengarmu, Tetsuya." Lanjutnya.

Seijūrō mengambil posisi duduk, ia meregangkan ototnya. Iris beda warnanya melirik satu-satunya pria yang ada di kamarnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Tetsuya?"

Ketahuan memperhatikan pria yang kini menjadi suaminya, agaknya pipi Tetsuya terasa terbakar dan bukan dalam artian harfiah, tentunya.

"Tidak ada. Akashi- _san_." Balasnya tak kalah datar.

Lelaki bersurai _red scarlet_ ini mengangkat alisnya begitu masih mendengar Tetsuya memanggilnya dengan nama marga dan juga tambahan sufiks. "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama Akashi, Tetsuya. Kau seperti memanggilku dan tua bangka itu secara bersamaan. Lagi pula kau juga sudah menjadi seorang Akashi bukan?"

Seketika Tetsuya tersadar, benar juga.

"Sei- _san_."

"..."

"Sei- _san_ , kalau begitu."

"Terserah."

Dan begitulah obrolan mereka berakhir. Seijūrō berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan setelah itu bersiap menuju kantornya. Sementara Tetsuya kembali menuju ruang makan untuk menata makanan yang telah dimasaknya.

Derap langkah menggema dari tangga dekat dapur, Akashi turun dari kamar dengan setelan jas lengkap. Kemeja warna merah marun dibalut jas hitam legam yang membuatnya terlihat elegan. Surai _scarlet_ nya ditata ke belakang dengan beberapa anak rambut yang jatuh di depan dahinya, membuat ia terlihat semakin tampan. Tetsuya mengakui, lelaki yang menjadi suaminya ternyata sangat tampan dan terlihat berbahaya?

"Maafkan aku, Sei- _san_. Aku hanya bisa memasak masakan sederhana seperti ini."

"Tak apa."

Seijūrō menarik kursi dan duduk, begitu pula dengan Tetsuya.

" _Itadakimasu_." Ujarnya bersamaan.

Mereka makan dalam keheningan dan rasanya sunyi sekali. Diam-diam, Seijūrō menatap Tetsuya yang tengah sibuk dengan saladnya.

 _Apa yang tua bangka itu pikirkan sampai menjodohkanku dengan seorang pria yang bahkan tidak ku kenal?_

Mengingat tindakan yang dilakukan Masaomi saat memaksanya menikah dengan pria ini, ia merasa moodnya menurun.

 _Demi perusahaan katanya? Cih._

"Sei _-san_ , apakah makanannya tidak enak?" Tetsuya bertanya dengan berhati-hati. Ia sadar ketika mendengar decihan kesal Seijūrō yang tiba-tiba ditambah raut wajah kesalnya.

"Tidak. Untuk lelaki sepertimu, kurasa ini masakan yang lumayan. Selain itu, berhenti memanggilku dengan tambahan suffiks."

Tetsuya menatap Seijūrō lama. "Baiklah. Sei- _kun_."

" _Gochisōsama._ Kalau begitu aku berangkat dan mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan panggilanmu padaku."

 _Ternyata ia cukup keras kepala juga rupanya_.

Meletakkan sumpitnya diatas mangkuk, lalu menyambar tas kerjanya.

" _Ha'i. Itterashai_ , Sei- _kun_." Tetsuya tertawa kecil. Entah mengapa suasana barusan membuatnya ingin tertawa tiba-tiba.

Dan lain hal nya dengan Seijūrō. Ia nampak tersentak begitu menyadari lelaki asing di hadapannya tertawa. Selain itu.. 'Itterashai, eh?'

Kalau begitu. " _Ittekimasu._ " Lanjutnya dengan lirih.

* * *

.

.

Setelah membereskan piring kotor, Tetsuya segera mengganti pakaiannnya dan berangkat menuju TK Teikō. Jarak TK Teikō dengan _mansion_ keluarga Akashi ternyata tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya ditempuh selama 10 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Berbeda dengan kediamannya yang membutuhkan waktu 20 menit dengan menggunakan bus.

Tetsuya masuk ke ruang guru terlebih dahulu, meletakkan barang-barangnya di dalam loker. Lalu berjalan menuju kearah sang kepala sekolah yang mejanya berada di pojok ruangan.

"Selamat pagi, Riko- _san_."

Riko memekik kaget begitu menyadari sosok Tetsuya yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di samping kanannya. "...seperti biasanya kau selalu mengagetkanku." Ia pun mengelus dadanya pelan seraya mengembuskan nafas kasar.

"Riko- _san_ , terima kasih atas bantuanmu yang waktu itu dan cuti selama seminggunya."

Riko tersenyum jahil seraya mengedipkan sebelah kelopak matanya. "Hm, tentu saja~ Senang membantumu Kuroko- _kun_ , atau mungkin Akashi- _san_?"

"Kau tetap bisa memanggilku Kuroko jika tidak keberatan Riko- _san_. Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu, permisi."

Wanita berhelai cokelat itu melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Dan dalam perjalanan menuju kelas, Tetsuya melihat seorang gadis kecil yang terlihat kebingungan. Gadis kecil bersurai _navy blue_ dengan iris sewarna kelopak sakura. Tetsuya merasa familiar dengan gadis ini.

"Halo, nona kecil?"

Tidak ada respon berarti dari gadis itu, Ia hanya menatap Tetsuya dengan sepasang bola mata besarnya yang bersinar.

"... _Nii-san_ , manis sekali."

 _Ma-manis?!_

Kuroko merasa ada panah imanjiner yang menusuk jantungnya. Ia dibilang manis oleh seorang gadis kecil?

"A-ah.. dimana orang tuamu?" Tetsuya mencoba untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan sepertinya berhasil.

"Papa tadi sedang menelepon temannya. Katanya di sekitar sini ada seorang pencuri."

Tetsuya mengerenyitkan dahi. "Pencuri?"

"Uhm! Papa Satsuki adalah seorang polisi." Gadis itu menyeru bangga seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, begitu? Um.. Satsuki- _chan?_ Di luar berbahaya. Ingin ikut _Nii-san_ ke dalam? Satsuki- _chan_ bisa menunggu Papa di dalam."

Gadis kecil itu mendadak murung. "Um.. tapi.. kata Papa, Satsuki tidak boleh ikut orang lain sembarangan."

Tetsuya tertawa kecil. Berlutut mensejajarkan tinggi badan mereka, walau tetap Tetsuya yang lebih tinggi dan menepuk helaian berwarna _navy blue_ itu lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. _Nii-san_ adalah salah seorang guru di sekolah ini. Bukankah Satsuki- _chan_ berada di sini untuk mendaftar sekolah bersama Papa?" Tetsuya mencoba menebak dan sepertinya benar?

"Um. _Nii-san_ seorang _sensei_?"

"Benar sekali. Kalau begitu―"

Sebelum Tetsuya sempat mengajak Satsuki masuk kedalam TK Teikō ia melihat seorang pria yang mungkin seusia dengannya berlarian sembari melambaikan tangan dan berteriak.

"Satsuki! Oii! Dimana ka―"

Iris _navy blue_ pria itu membola begitu melihat lelaki berhelai biru langit yang kini tengah bersama gadis kecilnya. "Tetsu?"

"A-Aomine- _kun_?" Pria berseragam polisi. Jadi, Ialah Papanya Satsuki?

Seragam Aomine ditarik oleh tangan si gadis kecil. "Papa. Satsu ingin sekolah di Teikō."

"Iya, Satsuki. Papa akan mendaftarkannya sekarang."

Hup, dengan cepat Aomine menggendong Satsuki dibelakangnya. _Piggy back ride_.

"Tetsu? Kau benar-benar Tetsu?"

Setelah agak lama diabaikan, Aomine pun mengajak bicara Tetsuya.

"Tentu saja, Aomine- _kun_."

"Kau bekerja sebagai guru di Teikō?" dan dijawab dengan sekali anggukan kepala oleh Tetsuya dan hal itu memancing seringaian mengejek Aomine yang mendadak muncul di wajahnya.

"Hoo, aku tak menyangka. Lalu ijazah S1mu kau apakan hm?"

Tetsuya membuang mukanya. Teman semasa SMPnya ini memang menyebalkan. Memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Aomine, kini Tetsuya mengajak Aomine untuk duduk di bawah pohon kawasan TK Teikō.

"Aomine- _kun_ , mau duduk disana?" Tunjuknya.

"Boleh. Lagi pula, aku sedang tidak bertugas sekarang."

Mereka duduk di bawah pohon besar. Satsuki kini sudah berpindah duduk menjadi di pangkuan Tetsuya.

"Sepertinya Satsuki lengket sekali kepadamu, Tetsu." Aomine terkekeh.

"Hm, benarkah?"

"Satsuki tidak pernah mau dekat dengan siapa pun, selain aku tentunya. Sebenarnya aku cukup khawatir."

"Um.. Aomine- _kun_ , boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja."

" _Etto.._ apakah Momoi- _san_ adalah ibu dari Satsuki- _chan_?"

Pertanyaan Tetsuya seketika membuat tubuh Aomine menegang.

"...ya, begitulah. Aku sengaja menamai gadis kecilku dengan nama Satsuki, agar aku selalu mengingatnya."

Tetsuya menatap Aomine dalam diam. Membiarkan Aomine bercerita tentang keluarganya lebih dalam.

"Satsuki tiada setelah ia melahirkan. Ia adalah wanita yang hebat. Aku menyayanginya, dan aku sangat berterima kasih ia melahirkan gadis kecil yang sangat mirip dengannya."

" _Souka.._ Momoi- _san.._ maafkan aku Aomine- _kun._ Karena pertanyaan―"

"Tak apa, Tetsu." Aomine tertawa pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Satsuki- _chan_ mirip sekali denganmu ya, Aomine- _kun_?" Tetsuya tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja. Aku kan Papanya." Aomine menyeringai bangga dan tanpa sadar, iris _dark blue_ milik Aomine melirik jari manis milik Tetsuya, sebuah cincin emas melingkar apik.

"Tetsu.. kau sudah menikah?"

Jantung Tetsuya mendadak dipompa lebih cepat. Bahkan ia merasa kalau punggungnya mendadak menegak begitu saja. "U-um, begitulah."

"Dengan siapa? Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita kepadaku?"

"Kejadian itu mendadak sekali, Aomine- _kun.._ aku bahkan tidak mencintai suamiku."

 _Suami?_

Seketika Aomine paham apa yang terjadi dengan teman lamanya.

"Kau ingin menceritakannya padaku?"

Tetsuya hanya diam. Ia hanya diam sembari sesekali memainkan rambut Satsuki yang terasa halus di tangannya.

"Tak apa jika kau tak mau menceritakannya, Tetsu." Aomine menepuk kepala Tetsuya pelan.

"Kau berhak bahagia. Kau sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri.. jadi berbahagialah dengan pilihanmu."

"Terima kasih, Aomine- _kun._."

Tetsuya tersenyum. Nampaknya setelah memiliki seorang anak perempuan sifat Aomine berubah banyak.

"Oh ya, Tetsu. Aku ingin mendaftarkan Satsuki di TK Teikō, jadi mohon bantuannya."

"Aku mengerti, Aomine- _kun_. Setelah kau mengurus berkas-berkas yang dibutuhkan, Satsuki- _chan_ akan langsung bersekolah."

"Baiklah, hari ini aku pergi dulu. Tetsu."

" _Ha'i._ "

Satsuki yang sedari tadi tertidur dipelukan Tetsuya. Aomine mengambil Satsuki yang sedari tadi tertidur di pelukan Tetsuya dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkannya.

"Sampai besok, Tetsu." Aomine melambaikan tangannya.

* * *

.

.

Kegiatan di TK Teikō seperti biasa sangat menyenangkan. Melihat anak didiknya yang berkembang pesat merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi lelaki yang kini menyandang marga Akashi itu. Tugasnya hari ini pun selesai lebih cepat. Karena sudah tidak ada kegiatan, ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

" _Tadaima_."

Hening, tak ada orang.

 _Mansion_ sebesar ini hanya dihuni olehnya dan Seijūrō. Para maid dan butler hanya dipekerjakan setengah hari saja. Seijūrō tidak suka keramaian. Ia dan Tetsuya dirumah ini. Berdua saja, mungkin sudah cukup baginya.

Tetsuya berjalan masuk kedalam, ia memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Okā-san _, aku rindu padamu_.

Tetsuya memutuskan untuk memasak makan malam, menggunakan pengetahuannya dan juga keahlian memasak yang diturunkan oleh ibunya. Hanya masakan sederhana seperti miso tofu, karaage dan juga salad buah.

Iris aquanya melirik jam dinding yang menempel di tembok dapur.

 **[07.34]**

 _Sei-_ kun _belum pulang, ia pasti sangat ._

Tetsuya memutuskan untuk memakan makan malamnya terlebih dahulu, setelah itu ia akan menunggu suaminya pulang dan menemaninya makan.

* * *

.

.

Makan malamnya telah habis dari 25 menit yang lalu, tetapi Seijūrō belum pulang juga. Akhirnya, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk menunggunya di meja makan.

Tanpa sadar, ia pun tertidur.

* * *

つづく

* * *

 _a/n: Lohaaaaaa! Ao disini~ Ohohoho, gimana ceritanya? Maaf ya, kalo gajelas. Ao lagi mencoba untuk membuat Marriage Life AU. Ternyata agak sulit juga ya, karena Ao seorang coretjomblocoret._

 _Etto~ disini Ao munculkan little Aomine! Yaitu, Satsuki~ hihihi- kayaknya lucu aja gitu, Aomine jadi duda beranak satu. Ahn- sugar daddy~ Nikahi Ao bang /ditabok_

 _Btw, ini slow build yaa.. jadi, agak lama antara Sei sama Tet-chan bersatu /apa_

 _Dan, maaf ya Ao belum sempat balas review kalian :' koneksi inet Ao memang chome-chome /nangis_

 _Last, mind to review?_


	4. 『3』

_Makan malamnya telah habis dari 25 menit yang lalu, tetapi Seijūrō belum pulang juga. Akhirnya, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk menunggunya di meja makan._

 _Tanpa sadar, ia pun tertidur._

* * *

 **Million Stars**

* * *

Suara knaplot berderu pelan, Akashi Seijūrō baru saja pulang dari kantornya. Memarkirkan mobil hitam berwarna metalik di garasi dan masuk ke dalam. Ia terlihat lelah, mengacak surai _scarlet_ nya dan melonggarkan dasi seraya perlahan berjalan menuju ke dalam _mansion_ nya.

 **[11.53]**

Sudah hampir tengah malam. Seijūrō meletakkan tas kerjanya di sofa ruang tamu. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Dengan langkah diseret ia berjalan menuju dapur. Seketika iris heterokromnya tertuju pada suatu entitas berwarna biru langit yang tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja makan.

 _Tetsuya._

Ah.. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa, jika ia telah menikah dan memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai suami? Setelah menenggak segelas air mineral, Seijūrō menepuk pelan kepala Tetsuya.

 _Rambutnya halus._

Sekali lagi, perhatiannya terlalihkan kepada semangkuk miso tofu, karaage dan salad yang sudah terlihat dingin.

Ia memasak makan malam juga? Kuharap ia sudah menyantap makan malamnya tanpa menungguku.

"Tetsuya.."

Masih tidak ada respon, Seijūrō memutuskan untuk membereskan makanan yang ada di meja itu, dan setelah semuanya selesai, ia mengangkat tubuh istrinya— menggendongnya di depan.

 _Tubuhnya ringan sekali. Selama ini dia makan apa saja?_

Dengan berhati-hati, Seijūrō membawa Tetsuya di gendongannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Kernyitan di dahi Tetsuya menarik perhatian si pemilik iris _scarlet_ dan emas itu. Tak menunggu waktu lama, kelopak mata Tetsuya terbuka.

"Sei- _kun._." gumamnya.

" _Tadaima_ , Tetsuya." Seijūrō tersenyum tipis.

" _Okaeri_ , Sei- _kun.._ um..—"

"Kenapa, Tetsuya?" Sepertinya Tetsuya belum menyadari tubuhnya tengah berada di gendongan sang suami.

"...Sei- _kun_ , bisa kau turunkan aku?" Oh, sudah sadar rupanya.

"Tidak."

"Aku berat, Sei- _kun_."

"Berat? Kau yakin? Aku heran kau makan apa saja sampai bisa menjadi se- _berat_ ini." Seijūrō terkekeh dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam nan datar ala Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Sei- _kun_ , kau melukai harga diriku sebagai laki-laki. Aku tidak seringan itu."

Pria bermahkota _scarlet_ itu menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Aku sebenarnya agak ragu dengan gendermu, Tetsuya.."

"H-huh?" Tetsuya terperangah.

"Mana ada laki-laki yang bertubuh mungil, berwajah manis, dan juga memiliki sepasang mata besar yang terlihat menggemaskan? Aku tidak menyangka, istriku ini manis sekali."

Pipi Tetsuya merona, mendadak terbakar.

"Kau menggodaku, Sei- _kun_? Aku tidak manis. Aku tampan." Tetsuya membuang mukanya, tidak ingin menatap wajah Seijūrō yang kini tengah menyeringai kecil.

Mereka telah sampai di depan pintu kamar. Membuka pintunya perlahan, lalu kembali menutupnya. Seijūrō dengan hati-hati menurunkan Tetsuya dari gendongannya ke atas ranjang.

"Maafkan aku Tetsuya, kau sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukku, tetapi aku tidak sempat memakannya."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Seijūrō mengecup dahi Tetsuya dan apa yang ia dapat? Tetsuya benar-benar merona sampai ke telinganya.

"Itu sebagai permintaan maafku, lain kali aku tidak akan pulang terlambat."

Lelaki berhelai biru langit itu menggeleng pelan. "Tak apa, Sei- _kun.._ kau pasti sibuk."

"Entah kenapa, sepertinya aku tidak menyesal telah menikahimu." Seijūrō menyeletuk tiba-tiba dan membuat Tetsuya terperangah. Ia mendadak jadi ingat soal perkataan Aomine yang ditujukan padanya.

 _"Kau berhak bahagia. Kau sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri.. jadi berbahagialah dengan pilihanmu."_

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, Sei- _kun_."

 _Semoga pilihanku untuk mencintaimu tidak salah.. Sei-_ kun..

"Sei- _kun.. etto.._ uhm—"

"Ingin bertanya sesuatu tentangku?" tebaknya.

"Um.. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam. Bagaimana jika kita mulai dengan berteman dulu?"

"Tentu saja. Lagi pula, sepertinya kita benar-benar tidak saling mengenal eh?" Seijūrō terkekeh dan melanjutkan ucapannya. "Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Tetsuya memasang gestur berpikir, ia meletakkan tangannya di dagu. "...pekerjaanmu?"

"Pekerjaanku? Kukira kau telah mengetahuinya sejak lama, Tetsuya?

Si biru langit mengangguk tidak yakin.

—aku bekerja di Rakuzan Corp. sebagai presiden direktur di sana dan sekarang.. giliranku."

Seijūrō menatap Tetsuya lurus. "Apa makanan kesukaanmu?"

"... _ha'i_?" Tetsuya mengedipkan matanya. Ia nampak berpikir keras. Sepertinya ia bukan tipe yang pilih-pilih makanan.

"Karena aku sudah tahu seluk beluk tentangmu. Jadi aku ingin bertanya sesuatu tentang dirimu yang bersifat personal." Jelasnya.

Tetsuya berjengit begitu mendengar Seijūrō berkata seperti itu. Akashi dan koneksinya memang mengerikan. Itu yang langsung terpikir di kepalanya.

"Kau berpikir aku mengerikan?"

"Ti-tidak, Sei- _kun_." Dengan cepat Tetsuya menggeleng kaku. Apakah Seijūrō seorang esper?

Seijūrō terkekeh, ia berpikir pasti saat ini Tetsuya tengah berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangnya. Seperti menebak kalau ia adalah seorang penyihir? Esper?

"Aku masih menunggu jawabanmu, Tetsuya." Si _scarlet_ mengingatkan.

"...aku suka _vanilla milkshake_." Tetsuya menggumam pelan. Kalau boleh dibilang, ketertarikannya pada _vanilla milkshake_ memang luar biasa, terlebih untuk _vanilla milkshake_ buatan restoran cepat saji Maji Burger.

" _Vanilla.. milkshake_?" Seijūrō menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran sementara Tetsuya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tau itu bukan termasuk kategori makanan 'kan?"

"U-um. Kupikir aku bukan tipe yang pilih-pilih makanan.. tapi aku suka sekali dengan _vanilla milkshake._ "

Seijūrō mengangguk mengerti begitu mendapati ekspresi Tetsuya yang sedikit antusias ketika membicarakan _vanilla milkshake_. Nampaknya ia benar-benar menyukai minuman itu eh?

"Selain itu, bukankah kau lulusan S1 Managemen Perkantoran?"

Tetsuya mengangguk polos begitu Seijūrō bertanya tentang hal ini. Memangnya ada yang salah kah?

"Kenapa Tetsuya lebih memilih untuk bekerja sebagai guru TK di Teikō? Tidak mencoba untuk melamar pekerjaan di suatu perusahaan?"

"Aku tidak tertarik Sei- _kun_ , sebenarnya _Otō-sama_ lah yang menyuruhku kuliah di jurusan itu." tukasnya tanpa pikir panjang. Tetsuya mengira ia memang sudah semestinya untuk memberi tahu hal ini juga kepada Seijūrō.

Otō-sama _? Oh, Kuroko Shinki kah?_

"Namun, setelah _Otō-sama_ tiada _Ok_ _ā_ _-san_ bilang aku boleh memilih pekerjaan apapun yang ku sukai. Lagi pula, Kuroko Corp. sudah berada di bawah naungan Rakuzan Corp. bukan begitu, Sei- _kun_?"

"Hm.. benar juga, tapi mengapa harus menjadi guru TK?"

 _Jadi, ini adalah bagian dari rencananya menikahkanku dengan Tetsuya? Demi Perusahaan? Cih, dia cuma ingin memonopoli Kuroko Corp. karena perusahaan itu memiliki pengetahuan teknologi yang tinggi._

"Um.. entahlah, Sei- _kun_.. tetapi, menjadi guru TK adalah impianku sejak SMP."

"Begitukah.." Seijūrō nampak berpikir akan sesuatu, Tetsuya menatapnya bingung. Tiba-tiba saja pembicaraan mereka berhenti.

"Sei- _kun_?"

"Hm?"

"Kau nampak lelah, lagi pula ini sudah tengah malam, besok kau harus pergi ke kantor pagi-pagi 'kan? Ayo, tidur."

"Hm.. memang melelahkan, urusan di kantor membuatku gila, apalagi ambisi tidak masuk akal tua bangka itu."

Seketika telinga Tetsuya terasa menajam.

 _Tua bangka?_

Tetsuya menatap Seijūrō dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Ayahku." ujarnya singkat.

Tetsuya hanya diam. Ia tidak berani berbicara dan mengungkit hal itu lebih jauh lagi. Seperti nya hubungan antara Akashi Masaomi dengan Seijūrō tidak terlalu baik. Mereka terlelap di ranjang yang sama. Meski begitu, tidak ada kontak fisik yang terjalin diantara mereka. Karena mereka sepakat akan memulai hubungan ini dengan pertemanan.

* * *

.

.

Kelopak matanya tiba-tiba saja terbuka, menampilkan iris sewarna biru secerah langit musim panas. Matanya bergulir melirik jam weker di nakas.

 **[05.48]**

 _Aku bangun terlalu pagi._

Menghela nafas pelan, ia melirik suaminya yang masih terlelap. Dengkuran halus terdengar jelas di telinga Tetsuya dan sesekali dahi Seijūrō terlihat berkerut.

 _Mimpi buruk?_

Tetsuya berspekulasi kalau suaminya tengah bermimpi buruk sekarang. Ia melihat kernyitan dahi yang semakin dalam dan deru napas yang memburu. Dengan cepat Tetsuya kembali bergelung ke dalam selimut. Mendekatkan tubuh mereka yang masing-masing dipisahkan oleh fabrik tipis berbahan katun. Mengelus surai _scarlet_ Seijūrō dengan hati-hati. Membisikkan kata-kata untuk menenangkannya.

 _Tidak apa-apa, Sei-_ kun _.. ada aku disini._

Mengecup pelan sisi kiri pipinya dan berakhir dengan memeluk tubuh itu. Membagi kehangatan diantara mereka berdua dan Tetsuya pun tidak sengaja mendengar satu gumaman lemah yang lolos dari bibir tipis Seijūrō.

 _Okaa-sama._

Selepas itu, Tetsuya merasa kalau tubuh suaminya kembali rileks. Ia melihat kernyitan di dahinya perlahan menghilang. Di dalam hati ia bersyukur.

Namun, sebuah tanda tanya besar kini bersarang di kepalanya.

Ada apa dengan Ibunda Seijūrō?

* * *

つづく

* * *

 _a/n: Yosh, maafkan atas keterlambatan updatenya yaa! Masih adakah yang bersedia membaca fic abal ini? /digiles Btw, Ao ingatkan sekali lagi, ini slow build yaa.. Jadi, maafkan Ao kalau misalkan ceritanya begitu membosankan ;;;;_

 _Last, mind to review?_


	5. 『4』

_Namun, sebuah tanda tanya besar kini bersarang di kepalanya._

 _Ada apa dengan Ibunda Seijūrō?_

* * *

 **Million Stars**

* * *

Setelah mencoba menenangkan Seijūrō yang dirasa tengah bermimpi buruk, Tetsuya sama sekali tidak dapat kembali terlelap saat itu. Setelah kurang lebih tiga puluh menit terus menerus merengkuh Seijūrō dalam kehangatan tubuhnya, ia pun beranjak. Membersihkan diri, berpakaian rapih, lalu memasak sarapan untuknya dan Seijūrō.

Lengan kurusnya bergerak membuka kulkas, hanya ada telur dan daging beku. Tidak ada sayur sama sekali―tidak―irisnya tertuju pada sebuah warna hijau yang paling mencolok di dalam lemari pendingin tersebut.

 _Ah, masih ada. Sawi hijau._

Langkah kakinya bergerak menuju tempat penghangat nasi. Membuka tutupnya.

 _Nasinya tidak terlalu banyak. Hari ini sarapan nasi goreng dengan tambahan sawi dan telur saja._

Setelah mengeluarkan berbagai bahan yang akan dimasak. Tetsuya pun memulai meracik bumbu dan mulai membuat dua porsi sarapan pagi untuk dirinya dan juga Seijūrō.

* * *

.

.

Suara derap kaki terdengar di telinga Tetsuya. Ia pun berbalik sembari melepas apronnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sei- _kun_."

"Pagi, Tetsuya."

Seijūrō terlihat segar hari ini. Melihatnya seperti itu membuat dirinya tersenyum tipis. "Sei- _kun_? Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Silahkan, Tetsuya." Seijūrō berjalan menuju meja makan, duduk dengan tenang sembari menyesap teh hangat yang dibuat Tetsuya untuknya.

"Apakah sebelumnya, Sei _-kun_ tinggal di sini seorang diri?"

Seijūrō menaikkan alisnya. "Begitulah, aku tidak ingin tinggal seatap dirumah utama dengan pak tua itu. Lagi pula disini suasananya cukup tenang."

"Selama Sei- _kun_ tinggal sendiri, apakah Sei- _kun_ sering makan di rumah?"

Seijūrō nampak berpikir.

"Mungkin beberapa kali? Aku selalu makan di kantor. Baik itu sarapan atau makan malam."

"Selama Sei- _kun_ makan di rumah, apa yang kau makan?"

Oke. Seijūrō makin tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Tetsuya. Terdengar tidak penting di telinganya.

"Memang itu penting?" balasnya acuh.

"Tentu saja! Sei- _kun_." Tetsuya sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya. Membuat Seijūrō tambah bingung.

Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa mendadak seperti wanita yang sedang pms? Dan apa-apaan ini? Drama pertengkaran suami-istri di pagi hari?

Tetsuya masih menuntut jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Seijūrō.

"Hanya makan makanan instan, Tetsuya."

"Sudah kuduga.." menghela nafasnya, lalu ia pun menghempaskan dirinya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Seijūrō.

"..."

"Sei- _kun_ , aku heran bagaimana kau bisa bertahan selama ini dengan gaya hidup yang tidak sehat seperti itu.." Tetsuya berbicara sendiri dengan volume normal dan sudah pasti terdengar oleh Seijūrō.

"Kau menyumpahiku agar cepat mati?"

Seijūrō menatap Tetsuya dengan kedua alis yang bertaut dan seketika membuat Tetsuya sadar dengan apa yang telah diucapkannya.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Sei- _kun_. Aku hanya khawatir dengan ke-kesehatanmu." Tetsuya mengibaskan kedua tangannya pelan.

"..."

"Sebagai teman dan i-istri mu, a-aku—"

Seijūrō terkekeh. "Tenang saja, Tetsuya. Aku tidak selemah itu, asal kau tahu."

"..."

"Lagi pula sekarang aku memiliki teman dan istri yang pintar sekali memasak. Jadi, aku tidak perlu khawatir akan kesehatanku lagi _'kan_?" Seijūrō mengerling jenaka, membuat pipi Tetsuya memerah.

"Te-tentu saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sei- _kun_ memakan makanan instan atau cepat saji lagi."

"Baiklah, habiskan makananmu Tetsuya, aku akan mengantarmu ke TK Teikō."

"Baiklah, Sei- _kun_."

Seijūrō menyelesaikan sarapannya lebih cepat dan menunggu Tetsuya di ruang tamu.

* * *

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan sarapannya, Tetsuya meletakkan berbagai alat makan di wastafel dan mencucinya lalu segera pergi bersiap.

Berjalan menuju ruang tamu, ia melihat Seijūrō tengah duduk di sofa dan membelakanginya, menatap layar televisi tiga puluh dua inci yang menampilkan siaran ramalan cuaca.

"Sei- _kun_?" panggilnya pelan.

Seijūrō menoleh dan segera mengambil tas kerjanya yang sedari tadi teronggok tidak dipedulikan di meja.

"Ayo, Tetsuya."

* * *

.

.

Seijūrō memanaskan mercedes hitamnya sementara Tetsuya menunggu di teras. Setelah mengeluarkan mobilnya di garasi, Tetsuya menghampiri Seijūrō.

"S-Sei- _kun_? Jarak TK Teikō dengan rumah mu―

"Rumah kita, Tetsuya." Selanya.

―ru-rumah kita.. Tidak terlalu jauh, hanya 10 menit saja dengan berjalan kaki. Lagi pula aku tidak keberatan dengan berjalan kaki. Dan juga bukankah arah TK Teikō berlawanan dengan kantormu? Bagaimana jika kau terlambat?"

Seijūrō yang tidak sabar, ia segera menarik lengan Tetsuya untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dan kenapa ia langsung menariknya? Karena tentu saja, sedari tadi pintu mobilnya terbuka dan Tetsuya hanya berdiri di depannya saja tanpa ada niatan ingin masuk ke dalamnya.

Benar-benar membuat Seijūrō gemas.

"S-Sei- _kun_?!"

Pintu mobil ditutup, fitur _lock_ dibunyikan. Tubuh si pemilik mahkota merah dicondongkan seraya berbisik di telinga si biru langit. "Memangnya salah, jika aku ingin mengantar istriku pergi ke tempat kerjanya?"

Klik. Suara seatbelt yang terpasang berbunyi.

Lagi. Wajah Tetsuya memerah seperti buah persik yang masak. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika Seijūrō mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memasangkannya sabuk pengaman.

Seijūrō menarik tubuhnya, memasang _seatbelt_ nya sendiri. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah Tetsuya. Wajah merona pemuda mungil itu membuat dirinya semakin gemas ingin menggodanya.

"T-tentu saja tidak salah, Sei- _kun_."

Seijūrō menolehkan kepalanya menatap sang Tetsuya yang tengah bergumam pelan dan meskipun begitu, sangat terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"B-baiklah, kau boleh mengantarku."

"Itulah yang ingin kudengar, Tetsuya." Tersenyum kecil, Seijūrō pun menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke tempat kerja Tetsuya.

Keadaan kembali terasa canggung. Tetsuya memandang pemandangan di luar jendela. Sementara Seijūrō fokus dengan acara menyetirnya.

"Sei-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Kalau kau terlambat karena mengantarku, lebih baik aku berangkat sendiri saja esok hari."

"Kenapa kau takut sekali aku akan terlambat, Tetsuya?" Sejujurnya, Seijūrō hampir saja tertawa geli. Namun, ia mengurungkannya.

"Tentu saja karena kantor Rakuzan Corp. di Tokyo jauh sekali, Sei-kun."

"Hanya itu?"

"A-aku juga takut, nanti kau akan dimarahi Akashi- _san_ jika terus menerus terlambat. Kau pasti akan dikira tidak disiplin, Sei- _kun_." Tetsuya bergumam.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Seijūrō tersenyum di dalam hatinya. Satu hal yang baru saja ia sadari dari sifat lelaki yang kini menjadi istrinya adalah; dibalik wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya, ia memiliki sifat yang terlalu berlebihan dalam mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

"Tak apa Tetsuya. Tua bangka itu tidak akan berkutik jika aku selalu memenuhi keinginannya untuk memperluas jangkauan Rakuzan Corp."

Tetsuya masih diam, ia nampak tidak yakin.

"Lagi pula aku adalah presdir di Rakuzan Corp. tidak ada yang berani menentangku, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk pelan. "Syukurlah kalau begitu Sei- _kun_."

Obrolan mereka yang tidak seberapa lama itu langsung terputus begitu sampai di halaman parkir TK Teikō.

"Sudah sampai, Sei-kun. Kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu."

Setelah melepas sabuk pengaman, Tetsuya segera memegang gagang pintu mobil milik Seijūrō. Sedikit lagi, tangannya berhasil membuka tuas itu.

Sebelum berhasil, Seijūrō kembali menarik tangan yang menempel di tuas itu. Membuat mereka berhadapan. Jarak wajah mereka hanya terpisah satu jengkal. Tetsuya bisa merasakan nafas hangat Seijūrō menerpa wajahnya.

"Kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk suamimu ini, Tetsuya?"

"Me-melaku―

"Ciuman selamat bekerja untukku mungkin?" Seijūrō menyeringai.

―ci-cium?"

"Aku menunggu, Tetsuya." Akashi tertawa dalam hatinya. Istrinya sungguh menggemaskan.

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Tetsuya menempelkan bibirnya ke pipi Seijūrō, lebih tepatnya sudut bibirnya. "Su-sudah. Kalau begitu, aku berangkat Sei- _kun_.Terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

Wajah Tetsuya merona hingga ke telinganya. Dengan segera ia segera turun dari mobil Seijūrō. Melambaikan tangannya pelan, ia pun menatap mobil Seijūrō yang perlahan berjalan menjauh.

Didalam mobil, Seijūrō tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum seraya mengusap sudut bibirnya pelan.

"Aku tidak menyangka Tetsuya akan menciumku di sini. Lagi pula itu tidak bisa disebut ciuman, Tetsuya." Menyeringai kecil, ia pun melajukan kecepatannya menuju Rakuzan Corp. cabang Tokyo.

* * *

.

.

Tetsuya berjalan menuju ke dalam bangunan TK Teikō. Untuk ukuran gedung TK, Teikō merupakan Taman Kanak-Kanak yang dibilang sangat elit dan juga merupakan sekolah favorit. Selain TK ada pula SMP hingga SMA. Hanya saja berbeda wilayah.

Tetsuya berjalan menuju ke ruang guru, ia masih memikirkan apa yang Seijūrō lakukan padanya tadi. Setelah dipikir-pikir, interaksi barusan sangat wajar _'kan_? Tentu saja. Status mereka adalah suami-istri saat ini.

.

.

"...tsu... Tetsu!" Suara teriakan tertangkap di telinganya.

Siapa orang yang berteriak sepagi ini, dan memanggil-manggil namanya?

* * *

つづく

* * *

 _a/n: Yosh! akhirnya Ao bisa update juga :" /digiling_

 _Maaf jika diantara readers ada yang kecewa dengan keterlambatan Ao yang super duper plus ultra ngaret:" Terima kasih banyak kepada readers yang sudah membaca, mereview dan mengklik fav/follow. Ao senaaaang_

 _Last, mind to review?_


	6. 『5』

_"...tsu.. Tetsu!" Suara teriakan tertangkap di telinganya._

 _Siapa orang yang berteriak sepagi ini, dan memanggil-manggil namanya?_

* * *

 **Million Stars**

* * *

Tetsuya berbalik melihat Aomine yang berlari sambil menggendong Satsuki di pelukannya. Nafas pria dim itu terengah setelah sampai di hadapanya. Namun tidak dengan Satsuki yang terlihat senang.

" _Ohayō,_ Tetsu _-nii-san~_ " Satsuki berteriak ceria. Tangannya menggapai-gapai Tetsuya, ingin memeluknya.

"Woa-woa! Satsuki, hati-hati!" Aomine kewalahan menghadapi tingkah Satsuki yang kelewat senang setelah bertemu pemuda biru langit itu. Dengan sigap Tetsuya menyambut uluran tangan Satsuki, lalu menggendongnya.

"Satsuki- _chan_ , semangat sekali hari ini." Tetsuya tertawa pelan.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana ributnya ia ketika di rumah tadi, Tetsu." Aomine menghela nafas lelah.

"Memang apa yang Satsuki- _chan_ lakukan?"

"Ia berceloteh tentang apapun yang ia lihat. Membuatku gila saja. Oh, dan juga ribut dengan ocehan 'Papa, aku ingin bertemu Tetsu- _nii-san_! Cepat papa! antar aku ke Teikō! Papa! Papa! Papa!' dan sebagainya." Aomine mengembuskan nafas kasar. Wajahnya nampak kusut sekali seperti habis diterpa badai el nino.

"Itu normal untuk anak seusianya, Aomine- _kun_. Satsuki- _chan_ sedang berada di masa dimana ia senang mengeksplorasi sesuatu yang dilihatnya."

Aomine mendecih kesal, namun tidak dengan ekspresinya. Ia tidak bisa membenci anak gadis semata wayangnya sebagaimana menyebalkannya ia.

" _Ne, ne,_ Tetsu- _nii-san_. Satsu sudah bisa mengucapkan huruf 'R' lho! Hebat bukan?" Tetsuya mengusap helai malam Satsuki penuh apresiasi. Gadis kecil ini memang cerdas.

"Tentu saja, Satsuki- _chan_ anak yang pintar, coba ucapkan: _'Ringo ame ga suki desu._ ' "

Tanpa pikir panjang, Satsuki langsung mengikuti ucapan Tetsuya. " _Ringo ame ga zuki-tsuki_? mm.. _nuki_?"

" _Suki,_ Satsuki- _chan_ , bukan _zuki_ atau _tsuki_ ataupun _nuki_." Kuroko tertawa kecil dan membuat Satsuki ikut tertawa.

"Tetsu- _nii-san,_ manis! Satsu, suka sekali."

"Tidak, Satsuki- _chan.._ Tetsu- _nii-san_ itu tampan." Tetsuya berusaha untuk mencoba berpose keren ala orang tampan(?) dan sepertinya percuma saja karena Satsuki tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya yang mengatakan kalau—

"Tidak. Tetsu- _nii-san_ itu manis. Manis pokoknya."

"A-ha-ha.. baiklah.. baiklah.." _facepalm_ , Tetsuya menatap Aomine.

"Kenapa Tetsu? Bukankah itu memang kenyataan?" tak mau kalah dari si Aomine junior, yang senior pun ikut mengejeknya dengan menyunggingkan seringaian yang menurut Tetsuya cukup menyebalkan.

"Kau menyebalkan Aomine- _kun_. Aku tidak menyangka sifat keras kepalamu menurun kepada Satsuki-chan.."

"Tentu saja, aku kan papanya!" Aomine menepuk dada bangga.

"Itu bukan sesuatu hal yang dapat dibanggakan, Aomine- _kun_ —" Tetsuya menatap Aomine datar.

―dan aku bersyukur Satsuki- _chan_ tidak menuruni kebodohanmu." Lanjutnya seraya tertawa kecil.

"OI―" Aomine mendelik galak.

"Tapi memang itu kenyataannya _'kan_? Aomine- _kun_ si _basuke-baka_." Kuroko mendelik datar.

"Cih―" Aomine mendecih kesal.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk Satsuki-chan. Kita akan bertemu banyak teman baru di dalam dan kalau di kelas nanti, panggil Tetsu _-nii-san_ dengan sebutan 'sensei' ya? Mengerti?"

"Um! _Wakatta_!" Satsuki mengangkat kedua tangannya senang.

"Yosh, anak pintar." Tetsuya mengelus surai navy blue Satsuki.

"Baiklah, papa berangkat. Satsuki, jadilah anak baik, dan menurut dengan Tetsu- _nii-san_? Oke?" Aomine menunjukkan kepalan tangannya.

"Tentu saja! Satsuki akan selalu menjadi anak baik." Satsuki berkata dengan riang sembari membalas kepalan tangannya. _High five_ ala ayah dan anak ceritanya.

"Baiklah. Aku titip Satsuki ya, Tetsu."

"Tentu, Aomine- _kun_."

"Aku akan menjemputnya begitu pekerjaanku selesai, kebetulan jam pulang kerjaku sama dengan jam selesai belajarnya Satsuki."

Tetsuya mengangguk mengerti.

"Ingan pesan papa tadi, Satsuki." Aomine berjalan menjauh.

"Pastinya~ bye, papa! Hati-hati!" Satsuki berteriak sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Aomine yang sudah lumayan jauh jaraknya, membalas dengan lambaian tangan tanpa menoleh, setelah itu ia pun berlari.

"Nah, Satsuki- _chan_. Ayo, kita masuk kedalam."

" _Ha'i~_ Tetsu- _sensei~_ "

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum begitu mendengar Satsuki memanggilnya seperti itu.

* * *

.

.

Setelah meletakkan barang-barang di loker ruang guru, Tetsuya menyambar sebuah buku di meja kerjanya. Ia akan mengajarkan anak didiknya berhitung.

"Satsuki- _chan_ , menunggu lama?"

Tetsuya berjongkok menghadap Satsuki. Ia menyuruh Satsuki duduk di bangku depan ruang guru selagi ia meletakkan barang di loker dan mengambil bukunya.

"Tidak kok." Satsuki mengayunkan kakinya senang.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ke kelas."

.

.

" _Ohayō, minna_. Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Berteman baiklah dengannya ya?"

Satsuki masuk dengan senyum lebar yang mengembang. "Aomine Satsuki _desu!_ Aku suka Tetsu- _sensei_! Mohon bantuannya!"

Ucapan 'aku suka Tetsu-sensei' seketika membuat Tetsuya _facepalm_. Begitu juga dengan kesepuluh murid yang lain.

"A-ha-ha.. baiklah, Satsuki- _chan_ duduk bersama Kōki _-kun. Ne_?"

" _Ha'i~_ Tetsu- _sensei~_ "

Furihata Kōki yang disebut namanya mengangkat tangannya. Memberi tahu letak tempat duduknya kepada si murid baru. Satsuki menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Kōki, tersenyum lebar.

"Mohon bantuannya, Kōki-kun!"

"Tentu saja, Satsuki-chan!"

Perhatian para anak-anak kembali ke entitas lelaki manis yang mengajarnya.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Kita mulai pelajarannya."

" _Ha'i~ sensei_."

* * *

.

.

 **Rakuzan Corp. cabang Tokyo.**

"Sei- _chan,_ _daijoubu?_ Kau sedari tadi tidak berhenti menyeri―te-tersenyum maksudku."

Seijūrō menatap sekretarisnya, Mibuchi Reo dengan heran. "Memangnya kenapa jika aku tersenyum? Aneh untukmu?"

"Tentu saj―tidak sama sekali, Sei- _chan_."

Reo menatap atasannya takut-takut. Hampir saja ia salah bicara. Ia tidak ingin nyawanya dihabisi oleh gunting merah yang tersimpan rapih di dalam rak meja kerja sang atasan.

"Hn. Agendaku hari ini apa saja?"

"O-oh. Makan siang bersama Presdir Nakamura di restoran tradisional Jepang, untuk membicarakan masalah investasi di Rakuzan Corp. cabang Kyōto pukul 10 nanti. Lalu _meeting_ bersama Presdir Midorima untuk membahas proyek Rakuzan Corp. dengan Midorima Hospital, pukul 8 malam."

"Kenapa harus malam-malam?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Sei- _chan_. Ini permintaan langsung dari Presdir Midorima." Reo kembali membuka-buka catatan yang ia bawa dan memastikan tidak ada kesalahan penulisan di sana.

"Heh. Mundurkan jadwalnya Reo. Ubah menjadi pukul 4 sore."

" _H-ha'i_?" Iris _onyx_ milik Mibuchi Reo membola. Atasannya memang seenaknya.

"Kau berpikiran kalau aku atasan yang seenaknya dan semaunya sendiri heh?"

"Ti-tidak! Tentu saja tidak, Sei- _chan_. Baiklah, akan ku mundurkan jadwalnya. Aku akan segera menghubungi sekretaris Presdir Midorima."

"Kerja bagus."

.

.

 **Suatu tempat di Los Angeles.**

"Bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya di Jepang selama aku pergi, Daiki?"

 _Sejauh ini yang kulihat ia terlihat baik-baik saja._

"Kau yakin."

 _Tentu saja, dan juga ia sudah menikah._

"Menikah? dengan siapa? Kenapa Tetsuna- _san_ tidak memberi tahuku?" Ujar pria itu lebih menuju ke dirinya sendiri.

 _Entahlah, lebih baik kau diam saja disana. Jangan mengganggu Tetsu. Ia sudah memiliki kehidupannya sendiri._

"Heh? Kau mengaturku?"

 _Aku tidak bilang begitu._

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas kerja samamu, Daiki."

Pip. Sambungan telepon antar negara itu pun terputus. Aomine melempar ponselnya asal. Entah bagaimana caranya pria itu dapat mendapat nomor teleponnya dan bertanya tentang Tetsuya kepadanya.

"Cih, pria brengsek. Kuharap kau tidak termakan bujuk rayuannya. Tetsu."

* * *

つづく

* * *

 _a/n: Yosh, Ao update cepat untuk menebus kesalahan Ao yang sangat ngaret updatenya untuk chapter kemarin. Semoga suka yaa!_

 _Mind to review?_


	7. 『6』

_Pip. Sambungan telepon antar negara itu pun terputus. Aomine melempar ponselnya asal. Entah bagaimana caranya pria itu dapat mendapat nomor teleponnya dan bertanya tentang Tetsuya kepadanya._

 _"Cih, pria brengsek. Kuharap kau tidak termakan bujuk rayuannya. Tetsu."_

* * *

 **Million Stars**

* * *

 **TK Teikō**

 **[05.00 PM]**

Tetsuya melirik jam dinding yang melekat di tembok ruang guru. Jarum jam di sana menunjukkan pukul lima sore yang menandakan bahwa jam kerjanya telah selesai. Sepasang kaki jenjangnya pun melangkah ke ruangan penitipan anak khusus.

TK Teikō merupakan sarana mengenyam pendidikan bagi para anak-anak selain itu, juga dapat menjadi sarana penitipan anak bagi mereka yang memiliki orang tua dan keduanya adalah pekerja.

Saat ini Tetsuya sudah siap dengan tas selempang kecilnya dan tengah berdiri di depan jendela ruang penitipan anak Teikō. Ruang Chrysant nomor 3. Telunjuknya mengetuk jendela kaca itu pelan, ia tersenyum saat Satsuki menyadari keberadaannya dan segera merapikan alat tulis yang ia bawa dibantu seorang guru lain disana.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Izuki- _sensei._ "

Tetsuya tersenyum maklum dan dijawab dengan senyum manis oleh pria bersurai dan netra hitam itu seraya mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Tak apa, Kuroko- _kun_. Satsuki- _chan_ anak yang manis dan tidak pernah menangis. Ah _kitakore_."

Sudut bibir si biru langit berkedut dan tertawa janggal. Sungguh teman yang berprofesi sama seperti dirinya itu memiliki selera humor yang sedikit ...unik?

"Baiklah, Satsuki-chan. Ayo kita pulang."

Gadis itu bergumam riang begitu Tetsuya menautkan tangan mereka dan berjalan bergandengan. Sebenarnya Satsuki lah yang terlebih dahulu berinisiatif menautkan tangan mungilnya kedalam genggaman telapak tangan Tetsuya yang berukuran lebih besar dari dirinya. Gadis kecil bermahkotakan _navy blue_ itu berjalan dengan riang dan sesekali menghentakkan kakinya atau melompat kecil.

"Bagaimana hari pertama mu di Teikō, Satsuki- _chan_?"

Tetsuya menggenggam telapak tangan Satsuki dengan erat. Biner _aquamarine_ nya melirik gadis mungil yang tengah bersenandung riang di sampingnya dan mendengarkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Tetsuya, dalam sekejap Satsuki pun berteriak senang.

"Menyenaaaaangkaaan sekali~ Satsu mendapatkan banyak teman. Bahkan ada salah satu teman lelaki Satsu yang memiliki wajah manis. Satsu jadi gemas melihatnya! T-tapi, Tetsuya- _nii-san_ masih lebih manis kok."

Ucapan polos yang baru saja Satsuki katakan terasa menohok hatinya. Sebenarnya, Tetsuya mulai terbiasa dipanggil manis oleh Satsuki. Tapi, imut? Astaga.. imut?! Kata itu mengingatkannya pada Seijūrō yang meragukan gendernya saat itu.

 _Seijūrō?_

Tiba-tiba saja ekspresi wajah Seijūrō terproyeksi di kepalanya lengkap dengan seringaian andalan yang menurut Tetsuya terlihat berbahaya. Entah kenapa, hanya dengan mengingat wajahnya saja membuatnya merona hebat.

"Tetsu- _nii-san~_ Satsu senang sekali bersekolah di Teikō _._ Teman-teman Satsu sangat baik. Satsu sudah berkenalan dengan semuanya di kelas tadi."

"Benarkah?" Kuroko mulai melupakan entitas Akashi Seijūrō yang tadi sempat menghinggapi pikirannya. Kini perhatiannya teralihkan untuk fokus mendengarkan Satsuki bercerita.

"Um! Satsu berkenalan dengan semuanya! _Ne,_ Tetsu- _nii-san_.. Papa belum menjemput Satsu?"

Mereka telah sampai di halaman TK _Teikō_ dan tidak ada seorang pun disana. Wajah manis gadis kecil itu murung. Ia ingin bertemu papanya sekarang juga. Tetsuya segera memutar otak, iris biru langitnya pun mendapati sebuah pohon besar dengan kursi panjang dan terletak tidak jauh dari posisi dirinya dan Satsuki.

"Bagaimana jika kita menunggu di bawah pohon besar itu?" Tunjuknya kepada sebuah pohon besar nan rindang, di bawahnya pun ada kursi panjang yang terbuat dari kayu jati berwarna hitam. Anggukan antusias dari Satsuki tentu menjadi lampu hijau untuk Tetsuya dan membawa gadis kecil tersebut untuk duduk di tempat itu sembari menunggu Aomine.

.

.

Menepuk kepala Satsuki dengan lembut dan mendudukkan gadis itu di pangkuannya, Tetsuya memberi sinyal agar Satsuki kembali melanjutkan ceritanya dan dijawab dengan anggukan semangat oleh gadis kecil bersurai _dark blue_ itu.

"Di kelas _Himawari_ tadi, Satsu banyak sekali bertemu teman. Ada Ryou- _chan_ , dia imut juga, tapi selalu meminta maaf untuk apa yang selalu dia lakukan. Satsu jadi bingung."

"..." Kuroko diam, ia menyimak. Sesekali menyisir surai _navy blue_ Satsuki yang sewarna dengan Aomine menggunakan tangannya.

"Lalu, ada Kōtarō- _chan_. Ia selalu membawa boneka macan‒um‒ _cheetah_? Satsu tidak mengetahuinya karena kedua hewan itu begitu mirip.. Tapi, Papa Satsu suka sekali dengan macan kumbang~"

Tetsuya terkekeh kecil mendengar apa yang Satsuki katakan. Ia berpikir jika ia tahu apa alasan Aomine menyukai seekor macan kumbang.

"... Karma- _kun_ , ia selalu membawa pasta _wasabi_? Um.. Satsu tidak yakin.. tapi saat itu Satsu sempat memegang pasta yang terdapat diatas meja Karma- _kun_ dan mencium aroma pedas dari sana.. Uh.. Satsu benci _wasabi_.."

Tetsuya mengerenyitkan dahinya. Ia berpikir jika sangatlah wajar jika seorang anak-anak seperti Satsuki tidak menyukai rasa dari wasabi.

"Lalu, Satsu suka sekali dengan Rio- _chan_. Dia pintar bahasa inggris lho, Tetsu- _nii-san_. Rio- _chan_ teman perempuan Satsu yang baik walaupun agak sedikit jahil. Lalu, um.. Jean- _kun_. Ia tinggi sekali dan saat Satsu kesusahan mengambil _uwabaki_ di loker Satsu, Jean- _kun_ membantuku."

Tetsuya tersenyum. "Kau menemukan banyak teman yang baik _ne_ , Satsuki- _chan_."

"Masih ada lagi! Ada Shōto- _kun_ , ia laki-laki yang pendiam dan memiliki bekas luka bakar di mata sebelah kirinya. Satsu penasaran apa penyebabnya.. dan juga mata milik Shōto- _kun_ itu unik lho, Tetsu _-nii-san_ ~"

"Unik?"

"Uhm! Masing-masing warna matanya berbeda! Keren sekali~ Satsu juga ingin seperti itu~ hihihi~"

 _Berbeda?_ Heterochrome ' _kah? Bukankah Sei-_ kun _memiliki Iris_ Heterochrome _juga?_

Kuroko sama sekali tidak mengenal teman-teman Satsuki yang baru saja disebutkannya. Ia tidak pernah mengajar di kelas Himawari. Yang mengajar kelas itu adalah Aida Riko- _san_. Kepala sekolahnya.

Sistem pembelajaran di TK _Teikō_ adalah pergantian kelas. Setiap pergantian pelajaran maka diadakan pergantian kelas juga. Kuroko hanya mengajar di kelas Orchid, ia mengajar matematika dasar untuk anak TK. Tetapi, setelah melihat wajah senang Satsuki bersekolah disini. Ia sedikit lega.

 _Kalau dipikir-pikir, Aomine-_ kun _pernah berkata kalau Satsuki-_ chan _tidak pernah akrab dengan teman seusianya?_

"Hihihi~ lalala~" Satsuki sibuk dengan nyanyian _random_ nya.

 _Tapi lihat sekarang? Satsuki-_ chan _tidak lebih dari seorang anak kecil yang bahagia karena teman baru disekolahnya_.

Suara derap langkah yang terdengar keras dan perlahan mendekat kearah mereka. Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang lelaki berpostur tegap mengenakan seragam polisi lengkap dengan senjata api laras pendek di punggungnya dan ia tengah berlari menuju ke dalam halaman TK Teikō.

"Satsuki!" Teriaknya.

Nafasnya terengah, dengan segera ia membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan sekitar bangku yang ditempati Tetsuya bersama dengan Satsuki.

"Papa?!" Satsuki segera turun dari pangkuan Tetsuya. Mengampiri Aomine yang terlihat sekarat.

"Sa-tsuki.. maafkan papa.."

"Pa-papa!"

"Aomine- _kun_? Jangan menakut-nakuti Satsuki- _chan_." Kuroko mendelik, menatap Aomine yang kini hampir membuat Satsuki menangis.

"Hahaha.. kau ini, tidak bisa diajak bercanda, Tetsu." Aomine terkekeh.

"Bercanda apanya? Kau hampir membuat Satsuki menangis."

"Pa-papa.."

Aomine menegakkan tubuhnya, terduduk diatas rerumputan kering berwarna hijau. Tiba-tiba saja Satsuki menerjang Aomine dan memeluknya erat lalu menangis.

" _Easy, little girl_. Kenapa hm? Papa tidak apa-apa, kenapa malah menangis?"

"Pa-papa.."

"Kau lihat apa yang kau lakukan, Aomine- _kun._ Satsuki- _chan_ menangis." Tetsuya menatap lelaki berkulit _tan_ di hadapannya dengan tajam. Sementara yang disuguhi tatapan tajam si surai biru langit hanya tersenyum bodoh.

"Satsuki?" Panggilnya lembut.

"Maafkan Papa karena terlambat menjemputmu. Ada latihan mendadak di lapangan yang menyebabkan Papa tidak bisa tepat waktu untuk menjemputmu. Papa sebagai Letnan di Kepolisian daerah Tokyo tidak dapat bolos begitu saja, atau atasan papa akan memberi sanksi. _Gomen ne._ "

Aomine mengelus rambut putrinya yang halus penuh dengan kasih sayang berharap putri semata wayangnya berhenti menangis dan memaafkan dirinya. Dan sungguh tidak disangka, si gadis bersurai _navy blue_ itu menghentikan tangisnya dan mengangguk kecil.

" _Arigatō_. Baiklah, kita pulang?" Sambil menyeka airmata gadis kecilnya, Aomine mengajaknya untuk pulang. Satsuki menangguk semangat dengan kedua tangan yang ia rentangkan.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih karena telah menjaga Satsuki, Tetsu." Aomine membawa Satsuki ke dalam pelukannya dan tersenyum ke arah Tetsuya. Ia benar-benar merasa tertolong karena adanya sosok Tetsuya. Selain itu, apa jadinya jika Satsuki sendirian di sini dan menunggunya?

"Sama-sama, Aomine- _kun_. Lain kali jangan terlambat." Si pemuda biru langit berujar mengingatkan. Semoga saja, Aomine mengingat saran yang ia berikan ini.

"Aku mengerti~ lagi pula jika aku terlambat, kau akan menjaga Satsuki sampai aku datang _'kan_?" Aomine menguap malas. Benar-benar pria _dim_ yang satu ini. Kuroko menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Kami pulang dulu, Tetsu- _nii-san_ ~ Sampai nanti!"

"Hati hati dijalan, Satsuki- _chan_." Kuroko tersenyum kecil, memberi lambaian tangan.

.

.

"Baiklah, Satsuki sudah pulang, kalau begitu aku harus pulang sudah hampir malam―

Seketika ingatannya berputar dan menampilkan kilas balik dengan penampakan dapur kediaman Akashi. _Kulkas kosong. Hanya ada telur dan daging beku lalu_ cup mie _di lemari dapur._

―baiklah, ke _minimarket_ terlebih dahulu."

Tetsuya membawa kakinya berjalan menuju gerbang TK Teikō. Langkahnya mendadak terhenti ketika melihat―

"Sei- _kun?_ "

―suaminya.

"U-um. Sei- _kun_? Kenapa kau berada disini?" Tetsuya menatap Seijūrō kaku.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu."

"H-ha? B-bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Telah ku selesaikan dengan sempurna." Terdengar angkuh memang, tapi itulah Akashi.

"O-oh.." Tetsuya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ia merasa atmosfir di sekitarnya menurun secara drastis. Biner kebiruannya menatap balik Seijūrō yang kembali menatapnya dengan―

"Lelaki berseragam polisi dan seorang gadis kecil itu siapa?"

―nyalang. Iris _Heterochrome_ nya berkilat posesif.

* * *

つづく

* * *

 _a/n: Hallo~ Ao update kembali, akhir-akhir ini Ao sengaja up lambat karena sibuk mengedit beberapa draft dari fic Millon Stars. Jadi, mungkin jika tidak ada halangan Ao akan up ASAP. Lalu, untuk seseorang yang tiba-tiba menelepon Aomine dari luar negeri.. err.. masih dirahasiakan~ Silahkan menebak dan tidak lama lagi dia akan muncul tentunya._

 _Izumi-H, melur985, Vanilla Parfait, Bona Nano, Sunsuke UzuChiha, Mai-chan, Vanilla-ssu, Yuki Carlyle, nimuixkim90, killua san, AkariHanaa, ryu elchan, As3 Satsuki, cbx, dhika wati, miichan maru, shiroi, Guest, Diva Dizuka, Daisy Uchiha_

 _Love ya guys :* terima kasih banyak reviewnya yang selalu membuat Ao merasa semangat untuk melanjutkan fic Million Stars ini._

 _Last, mind to review?_


	8. 『7』

_"O-oh.." Tetsuya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Ia merasa atmosfir di sekitarnya menurun secara drastis. Biner kebiruannya menatap balik Seijūrō yang kembali menatapnya dengan_ _―_

 _"Lelaki berseragam polisi dan seorang gadis kecil itu siapa?"_

― _nyalang. Iris_ Heterochrome _nya_ _berkilat posesif._

* * *

 **Million Stars**

* * *

Punggung Tetsuya menegak, entah kenapa ia tidak menyukai Seijūrō yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku benci mengulangi pertanyaanku, Akashi Tetsuya."

Aura absolut yang begitu menguar keluar dari tubuh si _scarlet_ dan membuat Tetsuya bergidik ngeri, dengan bibir yang bergetar ia pun berujar. "... di-dia, Aomine Daiki dan gadis kecil itu adalah anaknya, Aomine Satsuki."

Akashi terdiam, ia masih menatap Tetsuya dengan tatapan tajamnya seolah sepasang mata itu berbicara dan meminta penjelasan yang lebih rinci.

"... dia temanku sejak aku SMP hingga sekarang, tadi aku hanya mengobrol sebentar dengannya karena Aomine- _kun_ meminta bantuanku untuk menjaga Satsuki- _chan_ dan juga tadi ia terlambat menjemput Satsuki jadi—"

"...aku mengerti." Akashi memijat pangkal hidungnya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Sei _-kun_? Kau tak apa?"

"Aku tak apa, Tetsuya. Ayo pulang."

Mereka masuk kedalam mobil, memasang _seatbelt_ dan tak menunggu lama Seijūrō menjalankan mobilnya membelah jalanan Tokyo di senja yang kini telah tenggelam.

"Sei- _kun_?"

"Hm?" Tidak menoleh. Hanya fokus pada kemudinya.

"Boleh mampir ke _minimarket_? Tidak ada bahan makanan dirumah."

"Aku mengerti."

Menginjak pedal gas, Seijūrō meningkatkan kecepatannya sedikit, ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan segera berbaring. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lelah sekarang.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di sebuah _minimarket_. Seijūrō mematikan mesin mobilnya dan menyenderkan punggungnya yang terasa kaku.

"Sei- _kun_ , ingin ikut kedalam?"

Menggeleng pelan. "Aku disini saja."

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau pesan?" Seijūrō nampak berpikir. Kedua alisnya terlihat tertaut.

" _Tofu_ saja, aku ingin kau memasakkanku _miso tofu_ di rumah nanti."

"Aku mengerti, Sei- _kun_." Tetsuya mengangguk, setelah itu ia melepas _seatbelt_ nya dan membuka pintu _mercedes_ hitam milik Seijūrō.

.

.

 **Didalam Minimarket.**

Netra biru langitnya fokus untuk mencari bahan makanan yang dipesan oleh Seijūrō. Kakinya berjalan memutari satu demi satu rak bahan makanan yang tersusun rapih didalam minimarket itu hingga matanya menangkap sebuah benda berwarna putih yang dibungkus dengan kotak kecil yang bertuliskan 'Tofu high quality' seketika ia pun menghentikan langkah dan dengan cepat tangannya menyambar makanan olahan itu.

Di samping rak khusus Tofu berbagai ukuran itu terdapat sebuah rak yang terisi berbagai macam _seafood_ segar.

" _Etto.._ udang? Sei- _kun_ memilki alergi _seafood_ atau tidak ya? Kenapa tadi aku tidak menanyakannya." gumamnya.

Begitu ia memikirkan kata _seafood_ , tiba-tiba saja sebuah kejadian yang tidak ingin diingatnya muncul ke permukaan dan membuat tubuhnya membatu. Jantungnya berdentum tidak karuan begitu mengingat orang yang sungguh tidak ingin ia ingat sekalipun.

Seafood.. _tidak. Aku tidak akan membeli_ seafood.

Perlahan kakinya pun berjalan menjauhi area itu dan bergerak menuju tempat lain. Irisnya berbinar begitu melihat sebuah rak khusus penuh dengan sayuran hijau yang terlihat begitu segar.

"Sayur.. brokoli, daun bawang, um.. wortel dan—" Gumamannya seolah tidak berhenti. Tetsuya larut dalam acara belanjanya. Hingga tidak menyadari jika Seijūrō menyusul kedalam.

"... um.. kecap asin?"

"Masih ada satu botol penuh kecap asin dirumah Tetsuya." Seijūrō berujar tiba-tiba di balik punggung Tetsuya dan membuat empunya sedikit berjengit kaget.

"..a-ah, Sei- _kun_? Begitukah? masih ada ya.. Baiklah." Seijūrō melirik ke troli yang penuh dengan sayuran dan membuat dahinya mengerenyit.

"Kau membeli semua sayur ini, Tetsuya?"

"Um. Kau keberatan, Sei- _kun_?" Ekspresi datar yang biasa ia pasang agak goyah.

"Tidak Tetsuya, sepertinya aku hanya harus mempersiapkan diriku untuk menjadi _vegetarian_ selama kau selalu menyetok sayur-sayur ini." Seijūrō terkekeh.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja. Kau harus siap, Sei- _kun_."

 _Syukurlah,_ mood _Sei-_ kun _sepertinya sudah kembali._

Seijūrō mendorong troli yang berisi berbagai macam sayuran segar dan juga ada beberapa potong daging ayam, lalu yang pasti dua kotak tofu.

"Sudah?"

"..um, sepertinya sudah."

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju kasir, membayar belanjaan mereka. Setelah selesai membayar, mereka menenteng dua kantung besar yang berisi bahan makanan lalu meletakkannya di jok belakang mobil.

"Pulang?"

" _Ha'i_."

.

.

 _Mercedes_ hitam metalik, sudah terparkir apik didalam garasi _mansion_ Keluarga Akashi. Tetsuya sudah turun terlebih dahulu seraya menenteng kantung belanjanya.

" _Tadaima._ " Tetsuya bergumam pelan.

 _Mansion_ yang ia tempati terlihat rapih dan bersih. Sepertinya para pelayan sudah pulang. Jam kerja mereka hanya dari pukul 12 siang hingga pukul 4 sore.

" _Okaeri_." Bisik Seijūrō di dekat telinga Tetsuya dan jujur saja membuat dirinya tersentak kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget, Seijūrō berbisik di dekat telinganya dan punggung kecilnya itu pun menempel dengan dada bidang Seijūrō.

"S-Sei- _kun_? Ingin makan atau mandi dulu?"

Ia merutuk dirinya sendiri begitu menyadari jika suara yang ia keluarkan barusan terdengar bergetar sekaligus tergagap dan mengundang seringaian Seijūrō untuk tersungging diwajahnya.

"Hm.. aku ingin mandi dulu kalau begitu."

"A-aku mengerti, akan kusiapkan air panasnya." Tetsuya berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Selesai meletakkan kantung belanjaan di dapur, ia segera pergi untuk menyiapkan air panas untuk Seijūrō.

.

.

Seijūrō duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Pikirannya menerawang. Selama ini kalau dipikir-pikir, jarak ia dan Tetsuya sangat jauh sekali.

 **Tidak tergapai.**

Perasaan tadi.. perasaan apa? Cemburu? Tidak.. itu lebih dalam dari cemburu.. ia tidak suka Tetsuya _nya_ mengumbar senyum manis yang seharusnya hanya milik dirinya seorang. Hanya ia yang boleh memiliki senyum manisnya.

 _Posesif? Obsesi?_

 _Cinta...?_

 **Apa ini? Aku jatuh cinta padanya?**

Okā-sama _. Apakah ini hal yang benar? Apakah orang sepertiku layak untuk jatuh cinta seperti yang lain?_

"...- _kun_.. Sei- _kun_? Air panasnya sudah siap." Tetsuya berteriak pelan di dekat dapur.

"Hm.. aku akan segera kesana." Seijūrō bangkit, berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya. Membersihkan diri.

Selama Suaminya mandi, Tetsuya pun begitu. Ia mengambil satu stel baju di lemari kamarnya dan mandi di kamar mandi dekat dapur. Agar acara memasaknya lebih nyaman, pikirnya. Saat ia mengambil pakaiannya, tidak ada suara _shower_ yang menyala.

 _Mungkin Sei-_ kun _sedang berendam._

Ia pun turun dari kamarnya dan membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi dekat dapur itu.

.

.

Rambut biru langitnya terlihat begitu basah. Ia mengusapnya dengan handuk. Setelah dirasa agak kering ia meletakkan handuknya dan beralih mengambil apron memasaknya. Tetsuya memilih untuk tidak menggunakan pengering rambut karena helaian biru mudanya itu mudah kering dan kusut jika menggunakan _hair dryer_. Biarlah rambutnya kering dengan sendirinya.

Dengan cekatan ia mulai mengolah bahan-bahan makanan yang telah dibelinya bersama Seijūrō. Tidak memakan waktu lama, sarapan sederhana buatan dirinya sudah jadi. Sup _miso tofu, kaarage_ , dan juga salad.

Meletakkan masakkannya di meja makan dan menatanya dengan rapih. Tak lupa ia menyediakan dua gelas _ocha_ hangat. Acara memasak makan malam pun selesai. Tapi, Seijūrō belum juga muncul. Akhirnya, lelaki bersurai sewarna langit musim panas itu memutuskan untuk menyusul Seijūrō ke kamar mereka.

Suara pintu terbuka dengan pertanda deritan pelan.

"Sei- _kun_?—

 _kosong. Sei-_ kun _masih di kamar mandi?_

—Sei- _ku_ —"

"Aku mendengarmu, Tetsuya."

Seijūrō muncul dari pintu kamar mandi dan terlihat sedang mengeringkan surai _scarlet_ nya yang basah. Ia memakai kaus _turtle neck_ yang dipadukan celana panjang berbahan katun.

"Makan malam sudah siap, Sei- _kun_."

Tetsuya berjalan pelan menghampiri Seijūrō yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan usapan asal.

"Jika kau mengusapnya seperti itu, rambutmu tidak akan kering, Sei- _kun_." Tetsuya mengambil alih handuk yang berada di tangan Seijūrō.

Menempelkan handuk berwarna putih itu ke surai _scarlet_ yang basah, Tetsuya memijit pelan kepala Seijūrō, mengusap rambutnya yang basah agar kandungan air dalam rambutnya meresap kedalam handuk.

Seijūrō sedikit lebih tinggi dari Tetsuya, jadi ia sedikit berjinjit untuk menggapai puncak kepala si _scarlet_ itu.

"Sei _-kun_? Bisakah kau berbalik menghadapku?"

"Hm." Bergumam pelan, Seijūrō mengiyakannya.

Tetsuya masih fokus untuk mengeringkan rambut Seijūrō. Ia masih nampak kesusahan, mengambil inisiatif Seijūrō merangkul pinggul Tetsuya, dada mereka saling bersentuhan dan hanya terpisahkan oleh fabrik berbahan kaus.

"S-Sei _-kun_?" tangan Tetsuya bergetar.

 _Ini terlalu dekat.._

"Hm? Bukankah lebih mudah jika seperti ini, Tetsuya?"

"U-um.. ta-tapi.."

Seijūrō merendahkan tubuh dan meletakkan dagunya di pundak Tetsuya. Sentuhan hangat yang tadi menempel di dadanya menghilang dan di sudut hati Tetsuya merasakan sedikit kecewa.

"Tetsuya.. kau sudah mandi hm? Kau wangi."

"E-eh? Y-ya.. aku sudah mandi."

Seijūrō sibuk mengendus perpotongan leher Tetsuya, menelusuri betapa jenjangnya leher milik Istrinya itu dengan hidung bangirnya.

"S-Sei- _kun_.. nn.. ge-geli.."

Desahan kecil lolos dari mulut Tetsuya, perlakuan Seijūrō padanya sukses membuat dirinya tidak fokus dalam melakukan perkerjaannya; mengeringkan rambut Seijūrō.

"Tetsuya.."

Kini giliran lidah Seijūrō yang bermain. Mengeksplorasi titik sensitif di leher milik Tetsuya, membuat desahan-desahan kecil yang terdengar manis keluar dari bibirnya.

"Nnh.. S-Sei- _kun_? B-berhenti.."

Tak mengindahkan ucapan Tetsuya, Seijūrō tetap melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Kali ini ia mengendus tengkuk Tetsuya.

"Mmmnnn.. S-Sei- _kun_?!"

Pikirannya telah dibutakan oleh nafsu. Tanpa sadar, Seijūrō membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Menatap tengkuk polos milik Tetsuya dengan penuh minat.

 **Milikku. Milikku. Milikku. Kau hanya milikku Tetsuya.**

Tanpa aba-aba, deretan gigi tumpul milik Seijūrō sukses menancap di tengkuk mulus Tetsuya dan sontak membuat dirinya memekik keras.

"Akh! Sa-sakit."

Tak cukup dengan sekali gigitan, ia memperdalamnya lagi dengan gigitan selanjutnya. Lagi dan lagi. Hingga membuat sedikit darah mengalir dari bekas gigitannya.

 **Milikku. Milikku.**

Bisikan-bisikan itu bergema di kepala Seijūrō dan membuatnya tak bisa berhenti.

"S-Sei- _kun_.. cu-cukup.."

Acuh. Seijūrō masih fokus dengan beberapa gigitan di tengkuk Tetsuya dan sekitarnya, menatap karyanya yang sangat indah. Tiga buah bekas gigitan melingkar, terhias apik disana bersamaan dengan bercak darah.

Seijūrō benar-benar menggigitnya. Memakannya.

"S-Sei- _kun_.. berhenti.." air mata menggenang di pelupuknya.

Seijūrō masih belum sadar. Saat ia sudah bersiap membuka mulutnya untuk menginvasi daerah lain, Tetsuya keburu menamparnya. Tamparan keras yang dilayangkan langsung dari tangan kanan si surai biru langit.

"B-berhenti.. Sei- _kun_.." air mata tumpah ruah seraya menatap Seijūrō dengan sorot mata ketakutan, handuk yang basah sudah teronggok di lantai sebagai saksi.

"T-Tetsuya?" Seijūrō nampak tidak sadar dengan apa yang diperbuatnya.

Tetsuya mundur teratur, menjauh dari suaminya. Seijūrō menatap Tetsuya bingung, seketika netra heterokromnya fokus kearah tengkuk Tetsuyanya.

Gigitan? 2 buah? Tidak. 3 buah atau lebih..

"Sei- _kun_.. Ada apa denganmu?" Tetsuya menatap Seijūrō dengan tubuh yang bergetar dan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Tetsuya.. maafkan aku.. aku—aku tidak sengaja.. sekilas, pikiranku langsung teracuni oleh bisikan-bisikan—" Seijūrō mencengkram kepalanya, meremat surai _scarlet_ nya.

 _Apa yang barusan kulakukan?! Aku menyakiti Istriku sendiri!_

Tetsuya yang melihatnya hanya bingung. Sekilas ia merasakan ada yang berbeda saat suaminya itu menggigit tengkuk lehernya.

"Sei- _kun_.."

Tetsuya menghampiri Seijūrō yang tengah bersimpuh dilantai. Ia mengacak kasar rambutnya sendiri. Iris heterokromnya bergulir kesana-kemari. Tetsuya berusaha merengkuh Seijūrō, namun tidak ada respon. Memanggilnya pun sama saja.

Kedua kalinya. Telapak tangan Tetsuya kembali menampar pipi Seijūrō, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang tampak menyakitkan. Namun, tamparan itu sukses menyadarkan Seijūrō.

 _Perih. Rasanya perih._

"Tetsuya.. maafkan aku.. yang tadi itu—

* * *

つづく

* * *

 _a/n: Well, sesuai janji.. Ao update ASAP yha... walaupun gak ASAP-ASAP banget /ngek_

 _Baiklah, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Terimakasih karena sudah membaca fic ini dan meninggalkan apresiasi:)_

 _Last, mind to review?_


	9. 『8』

_Kedua kalinya. Telapak tangan Tetsuya kembali menampar pipi Seijūrō, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang tampak menyakitkan. Namun, tamparan itu sukses menyadarkan Seijūrō._

Perih. Rasanya perih.

 _"Tetsuya.. maafkan aku.. yang tadi itu—_

* * *

 **Million Stars**

* * *

―bukan aku." Tukasnya.

Iris biru Tetsuya melebar. Apa maksud perkataan Seijūrō barusan?

"Sei- _kun_.."

Tetsuya menangkup pipi Seijūrō. Membenturkan dahi mereka pelan dan membiarkan helai biru langit dan _scarlet_ saling bergesekan. Netra biru langitnya masih menatap Seijūrō yang terlihat kalut.

 **Beri tahu keberadaanku kepada Tetsuya, Seijūrō.**

 _Tidak._

 **Beri tahu keberadaanku, yang ada di dalam dirimu sebagai sisi lainmu.**

 _Tidak. Tidak._

 **Beri tahu sekarang juga Seijūrō.. dan dapat kupastikan dia akan langsung membencimu.**

 _Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak._

Suara tawa yang terdengar gila bergema di kepalanya dan membuatnya merasa kalau ia sudah benar- benar kehilangan kewarasannya. Hingga sebuah suara lembut khas milik Tetsuya tertangkap indera pendengarannya dan sontak membuat wajahnya mendongak menatap wajah Istrinya. Suara yang penuh dengan kasih sayang itu sukses mengalihkan pikirannya.

"Sei- _kun_.. _Daijoubu._. aku ada disini."

Dalam jarak yang begitu dekat Seijūrō terperangah menatap wajah Tetsuya yang tersenyum bagaikan malaikat penyelamat di matanya.

"Tetsuya.. maafkan aku."

Tetsuya membelai pipi Seijūrō dengan pelan seraya berkata. "Tak apa.. yang lebih penting, _etto_.. apa yang dimaksud Sei- _kun_ saat mengatakan‒"

"Kau ingin mendengarkan ceritaku?" potongnya cepat.

"Tentu saja. Jika Sei- _kun_ tidak keberatan tentunya." Tetsuya tersenyum kecil. Lalu keduanya duduk saling berhadapan di lantai yang beralaskan permadani lembut dan Seijūrō pun mulai membuka luka lama yang sungguh tidak ingin ia ingat.

.

.

"Tua bangka itu adalah seorang lelaki yang gila kerja. Sejak aku kecil, ia sudah mendidikku dengan keras dibawah bimbingannya untuk menjadi seorang penerus yang sempurna."

Tetsuya diam, mendengarkan Seijūrō bercerita.

"Ia tidak peduli pada _Ok_ _ā_ _-sama_ atau padaku. Ia hanya peduli pada kekuasaan miliknya saja, bagaimana caranya untuk melebarkan sayapnya dan menguasai Jepang untuk membuatnya tunduk di bawah kakinya. Hingga pada saat itu, _Ok_ _ā_ _-sama_ sakit keras bahkan ia tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar menjenguknya di rumah sakit."

"..."

"Pada akhirnya, _Ok_ _ā_ _-sama_ pergi meninggalkanku―meninggalkan kami. Kehilangan sosoknya membuatku kehilangan jati diri. Hingga akhirnya sisi itu muncul begitu saja di dalam diriku. Sebagai sisi sempurna dari Akashi Seijūrō yang sebenarnya adalah seorang pengecut."

Seijūrō menunduk dalam. Ia merasa tidak punya muka untuk sekedar menatap pendamping hidupnya sendiri. Namun, Tetsuya tidak berpikir begitu. Dengan segenap hatinya ia memercayai jika sosok Seijūrō adalah seorang yang hebat.

"Kau tidak seperti itu, Sei- _kun_." Tetsuya membelai pipi Seijuro, menatap sepasang heterokrom itu dengan teduh.

"Mungkin kau tidak merasakannya Sei- _kun_ , tetapi keberadaan sisi lain didalam Sei- _kun_ itu membantumu untuk menjadi dewasa. Mungkin benar jika ia muncul karena paksaan, tekanan, dan rasa frustasi akibat rasa benci yang kau rasakan terhadap ayahmu."

"Kau tidak boleh menolak sisi itu, Sei- _kun_. Ia adalah bagian dari dirimu juga. Akashi Seijūrō."

"Sebagai pasangan hidupmu, tentu saja aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Karena ia juga merupakan bagian dari dirimu."

"... Tetsuya." Seijuro terperangah. Sungguh ia tidak dapat berkata apapun. Istrinya benar-benar seorang jelmaan malaikat.

"U-um.. untuk soal ta-tadi kau ti-tiba-tiba menggigit.. _e-ettoo_.. A-aku, bu-bukannya aku menolak, ta-tadi aku a-agak terkejut. Ja-jadi.." Pipi pucat Tetsuya nampak merona hebat, mencoba mengutarakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Seijūrō menatap Tetsuya dengan senyum kecil terulas di bibirnya.

"La-lagi pula, a-aku i-ini kan Istrimu. J-jadi seluruh tubuhku juga milikmu. _E-etto_.. la-lain kali, jangan mengejutkanku seperti t-tadi.. Sei- _kun_."

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya." Akashi Seijūrō tersenyum.

"H-huh?"

"Terima kasih karena kau mau menerima sisi lain ku yang merupakan bagian dari diriku juga."

"Um. Tentu saja." Senyum manis pria bermahkota biru muda itu mengembang. Tangannya terangkat untuk menusap surai _scarlet_ Seijūrō.

"Err.. Sei- _kun_? aku sudah memasak makan malam, ayo turun."

.

.

Mereka makan malam ditemani dengan keheningan. Nasi yang disajikan sudah agak dingin, namun tetap disantap lahap oleh keduanya dan juga. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menghabiskan makan malam itu.

Seijūrō sudah menghabiskan makan malamnya terlebih dahulu dari Tetsuya. Menepuk surai biru langit lembut itu pelan dan berujar kalau ia akan pergi kedalam kamar untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya yang masih tersisa.

Mendengar Suaminya berkata seperti itu Tetsuya pun mengangguk kecil. Bersamaan dengan itu, langkah kaki Seijūrō pun bergema di ruang makan dan perlahan menghilang ditelan keheningan.

Tetsuya menghabiskan makanannya dengan setengah hati. Masih ada sesuatu yang salah dan mengganjal dihatinya. Ia merasa Seijūrō belum jujur sepenuhnya kepada dirinya. Menggelengkan kepala pelan dan mencuci peralatan makan dengan cekatan, setelah itu Tetsuya pun ikut menyusul Seijūrō kedalam kamar mereka.

Tetsuya sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar berbahan kayu jati yang terlihat kokoh di matanya. Biner biru langitnya mengintip dari celah pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna. Ia melihat Suaminya nampak sibuk sekali di sudut kamar. Ia tengah bersikutat dengan _laptop_ sewarna perak bermerek miliknya dan terlihat sedang memainkan jari-jari panjangnya dengan aktraktif di atas _keyboard_ yang tersedia.

Tetsuya memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam. Ia mencoba untuk tidak membuat suara sekecil apapun. Baru selangkah-dua langkah ia berjalan masuk. Pergerakan tangan Seijūrō terhenti. Begitupun Tetsuya, dengan gugup sepasang kakinya yang bergerak pun ikut terhenti. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti seorang pencuri yang takut ketahuan oleh targetnya.

Merasa ada yang janggal kepala _scarlet_ Seijūrō pun berbalik menatap ke arah pintu kamar dan mendapati Tetsuya tengah mematung disana. Lelaki beriris _heterochrome_ itu tertawa kecil.

"Kemarilah Tetsuya. Jangan sungkan. Kenapa kau berdiri diam disana?"

Mendengar tawa Seijūrō dan komentarnya seketika membuat Tetsuya tersadar. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali setelah itu mengibaskan tangannya diudara.

"U-um.. Maafkan aku Sei- _kun_. Apakah aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak Tetsuya. Kemarilah."

Lelaki mungil yang memiliki tinggi tidak lebih dari 170 senti itu berjalan perlahan menuju Seijūrō. Hingga kini ia berada dihadapannya dan iris _aqua_ nya memilih untuk menatap layar _laptop_ Seijūrō yang sepertinya terlihat lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Apakah besok ada rapat, Sei- _kun_?"

"Begitulah. Aku sedang menyiapkan bahan materi untuk rapat besok siang."

Seijūrō kembali memfokuskan atensinya kepada sebuah benda kotak berwarna _silver_ di hadapannya. Kesepuluh jari tangannya bergerak lincah diatas tombol-tombol bertuliskan abjad yang tersusun acak.

"Sei- _kun_.. kau memiliki masalah dengan kedua matamu?"

Seijūrō terdiam seraya menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Belum sempat ia bertanya kepada Tetsuya, pemuda biru langit itu sudah terlebih dahulu mengutarakan pertanyaan yang mengganjal di hatinya.

" _Etto_.. um.. hanya saja, aku jarang melihatmu menggunakan sebuah kacamata. K-kupikir‒"

Ucapan si pemuda mungil dipotong begitu saja dengan kekehan singkat Seijūrō.

"Kedua mataku masih normal Tetsuya. Hanya saja, akan lebih mudah jika menggunakan kacamata ini karena mataku akan terlindungi dari cahaya radiasi yang terpancar dari layar."

"Be-begitukah.." Secara tidak sadar, Tetsuya menghembuskan nafasnya lega dan membuat segaris senyum tipis timbul di wajah Seijūrō. Sungguh, perhatian kecil seperti ini dirasa sangat manis untuk dirinya.

" _A-ano_.. Sei- _kun_ ingin kopi atau cokelat panas? Akan kubuatkan sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, cokelat panas saja. Tolong ya, Tetsuya."

Tersenym tipis seraya mengangguk, lantas lelaki bersurai biru langit itu segera turun ke dapur dan menyiapkan segelas cokelat panas seperti yang Seijūrō minta kepadanya. Menyiapkan sebuah mug berwarna hitam dan mangambil sekotak kokoa dari lemari penyimpanan. Tetsuya mulai meracik cokelat panas yang Seijūrō minta.

Cokelat panas dengan taburan bubuk kayu manis di atasnya adalah minuman kesukaan sang ibunda, Kuroko Tetsuna dan dengan inisiatifnya Tetsuya pun menambahkan sedikit bubuk kayu manis ke dalam cokelat panas yang dibuatnya. Ia berharap Seijūrō akan menyukai rasanya.

.

.

Tetsuya berjalan menuju kamar. Membuka pintu yang menimbulkan derit kecil dan membuat Seijūrō menengok kearahnya secara refleks. Dari kejauhan Tetsuya tersenyum lalu menghampirinya.

"Ini untukmu, Sei- _kun_." Seraya menyodorkan segelas mug berisi cokelat panas itu.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya." Seijuro menerima segelas cokelat panas itu dan meminumnya sedikit. Keningnya nampak berkerut setelahnya dan membuat si surai biru langit megap-megap panik.

"Apa yang kau tambahkan ke dalamnya Tetsuya?"

Mimik wajah Tetsuya terlihat panik. Ia sungguh takut jika Seijūrō membenci rasa dari cokelat panas yang ia buat.

"A-aku m-menambahkan bubuk kayu manis didalamnya. M-maafkan aku Sei- _kun_.."

Tetsuya menunduk dalam, sepertinya pilihan untuk menabur sedikit bubuk kayu manis di segelas cokelat panas yang ia buat adalah pilihan yang salah.

"Kenapa harus meminta maaf, Tetsuya?"

Satu tangan terulur untuk membelai pipi kanan si biru langit dan menuntunnya untuk menatap si _scarlet_. Biner sewarna langit musim panas itu membelalak begitu ia melihat seseorang yang berada di hadapannya tersenyum teduh dengan sepasang iris emas yang berkilat.

"A-Akashi- _kun_?" Ia terbata. Sisi lain suaminya kembali muncul ke permukaan.

"Cokelat panas ini. _Ok_ _ā_ _-sama_ sering membuatkannya untukku."

Tetsuya membatu melihat perubahan Seijūrō yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau takut padaku, Tetsuya?"

"... t-tidak. B-bukan begitu.. t-tapi.."

Meletakkan gelas yang masih ia genggam dan bangkit dari kursi tempat ia duduk. Perlahan jarak diantara mereka berdua terkikis. Akashi menarik Tetsuya kedalam pelukannya. Ia merangkul pinggulnya, menghirup aroma khas miliknya dan juga mengecup sudut bibir si biru langit dengan lembut.

"Maafkan atas perlakuanku tadi, Tetsuya."

"... aku tidak apa-apa, Akashi- _kun_." Senyum manis tergambar jelas di wajah Tetsuya.

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dengan cepat."

" _Ha'i_. Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Akashi- _kun_."

Akashi menjawabnya dengan gumaman seraya melepaskan pelukan eratnya pada pinggul Tetsuya dan membiarkan pemuda mungil itu untuk terlelap lebih dahulu. Setelah Tetsuya berbaring diranjang dan mulai menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Akashi pun kembali terduduk didepan layar monitor berukuran minimalis.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

 **Kau memiliki pasangan hidup yang sempurna, Sei. Ia menerimamu** **―** **menerima kita** **―** **apa adanya.**

 **Jagalah ia, Sei. Jangan sampai kau membuatnya berpaling darimu.**

Kepribadian yang disebut Tetsuya dengan nama Akashi berbicara dikepalanya. Perlahan Akashi kembali membuka matanya dan kembali menampilkan iris _heterochrome_ yang indah dan berkilat.

"Aku tahu itu dan aku tidak akan membiarkan Tetsuya pergi dari sisiku." Gumamnya.

.

.

Pukul 2 dini hari Seijūrō selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Ia melihat malaikatnya tertidur pulas dengan nafas teratur. Biner merah-emasnya menatap tengkuk si biru langit yang terdapat bekas sebuah gigitan yang tercetak dengan jelas dan berwarna keunguan. Jari-jari miliknya mengusap tengkuk Tetsuya dan berujar pelan,

"Maafkan aku."

Dan berakhir dengan kedua kelopak mata yang kembali memenjarakan cahayanya dan membiarkannya beristirahat dengan tenang.

.

.

Hari-hari mereka berdua cenderung monoton. Setiap pagi Seijūrō akan mengantar Tetsuya ke TK Teikō dan setelahnya ia pun akan berangkat ke kantornya.

Hari ini, kebetulan pergantian kelas terjadi dengan cepat. Karena tidak ada jadwal mengajar lagi, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi halaman TK Teikō dan memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon besar tempat dimana ia biasa menunggu Aomine untuk menjemput Satsuki.

Hingga sebuah lantunan suara yang menyebut namanya mengganggu indera pendengaran. Tetsuya pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Tetsu?"

* * *

つづく

* * *

 _a/n : Akhirnya sempet update juga :") Kemarin-kemarin Ao sibuk buat persiapan ujian JLPT yang bakal Ao ambil tanggal 3 Desember kemarin. Jadi maaf ya kalo terlambat terus. Selain itu, feel buat ngelanjutin fic ini mulai pudar. Tapi Ao usahakan akan tamatin kok :) Terimakasih banyak supportnya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan readers semua._

 _Last, mind to review?_


	10. 『9』

_Hari-hari mereka berdua cenderung monoton. Setiap pagi Seijūrō akan mengantar Tetsuya ke TK Teikō dan setelahnya ia pun akan berangkat ke kantornya._

 _Hari ini, kebetulan pergantian kelas terjadi dengan cepat. Karena tidak ada jadwal mengajar lagi, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi halaman TK Teikō dan memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon besar tempat dimana ia biasa menunggu Aomine untuk menjemput Satsuki._

 _Hingga sebuah lantunan suara yang menyebut namanya mengganggu indera pendengaran. Tetsuya pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara._

 _"Tetsu?"_

* * *

 **Million Stars**

* * *

Helai biru langitnya ikut bergoyang seirama ketika menoleh kearah sumber suara yang tertangkap di indera pendengarannya. Biner sewarna biru langit menangkap sosok bertubuh tegap dengan pakaian dinas berwarna hitam dan juga lencana di dada kiri yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak mengajar?" Aomine menghempaskan dirinya untuk duduk di samping Tetsuya tepat di atas kursi hitam berbahan kayu jati itu.

"Jadwal mengajarku sudah selesai, Aomine- _kun_. Selanjutnya aku mungkin akan berjaga dikelas penitipan anak sore nanti."

Dan dijawab dengan dehaman malas Aomine. Tetsuya menautkan kedua alisnya dan kembali melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada pria berkulit _tan_ di sampingnya yang tengah menatap langit di atas mereka dengan pandangan sendu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Aomine- _kun_? Tidak pergi bekerja?"

"Hah—tugasku sudah selesai, hari ini hanya patroli saja dan aku sudah menyelesaikannya." Aomine menghela nafas lelah.

Mereka berdua duduk berdampingan dikursi tepat dibawah pohon besar itu. Tanpa obrolan, hanya saling diam. Hingga akhirnya Aomine menghela nafasnya panjang lalu mulai berkata,

"Kau tau, Tetsu? Aku merasa menyesal telah menikahi Satsuki.."

Ucapan yang baru saja Aomine utarakan membuat tubuh Tetsuya terserang tremor mendadak dan dengan cepat netra birunya menatap Aomine yang tengah memejamkan mata dengan ekspresi lelah.

"?! A-apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Aomine- _kun_?!" Tetsuya sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya dengan ekspresi semi terkejut.

"Aku menyesal.. aku tidak bisa mencintainya sepenuh hatiku.. hatiku terbagi dua, Tetsu.."

Tetsuya mendengarkan Aomine yang masih berbicara dan tidak berniat menyelanya sama sekali, lelaki berhelai biru langit itu tetap terdiam.

"Separuh hatiku mencintai Satsuki, separuh nya lagi.. aku mencintainya.."

"Bahkan Satsuki tahu kalau aku tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Mau bagaimana pun ia adalah teman kecilku. Aku dan Satsuki sudah dijodohkan sejak kami dilahirkan."

"Tapi dia menerimanya, ia menikah denganku. Saat di altar, ia menatapku dengan senyum bahagianya. Walaupun dirinya sendiri tahu, aku tidak sepenuhnya.. mencintai dirinya.."

"Aku sungguh brengsek. Aku merasa telah menyakiti, Satsuki.. aku telah—"

Segaris senyum terbit di wajah manis Tetsuya. Ia tersenyum penuh kehangatan saat menatap Aomine yang tidak balik menatapnya.

"Tidak, Aomine- _kun_. Kau bukanlah pria seperti itu, bukan kah di dalam sudut hatimu kau mulai mencintainya sepenuh hati?"

"Hilangkanlah rasa sesalmu itu, Aomine- _kun_. Walaupun Momoi- _san_ telah tiada, aku yakin. Ia pasti selalu mencurahkan cintanya dari atas sana untuk mu dan juga gadis kecil kalian."

Aomine terdiam. Ia sadar, dirinya memang tidak sepenuhnya salah mencintai pemuda berhati malaikat disampingnya. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Tetsuya tentang dirinya sudah benar.

"...terima kasih. Tetsu."

Tetsuya tersenyum. "Jangan sungkan jika ingin bercerita kepadaku, Aomine- _kun_."

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke kantor. Sepertinya jam pulang Satsuki masih lama."

Biner _dark blue_ milik Aomine melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan angka pukul sebelas siang. Tak menunggu lama, ia pun segera berdiri dan menepuk celananya pelan.

" _Ha'i_ , Aomine- _kun_. Hati-hati."

"Sampai nanti, Tetsu."

Aomine berjalan menuju gerbang TK Teikō. Jarak kantor kepolisian tempatnya bekerja memang tidak terlalu jauh. Ia hanya perlu berjalan kaki atau berlari saja. Di sepanjang jalan sesekali warga desa menyapa pria _dim_ yang bertugas mengayomi dan melindungi masyarakat itu. Namun, ia hanya acuh. Pikirannya kacau. Ia teringat apa yang dikatakannya tadi pada Tetsu.

 _Aku memang tidak sepenuhnya mencintai Satsuki, kau tahu?_

Kenapa?

 _Karena separuh hatiku tertaut denganmu Tetsu._

 _Ya, kaulah pemilik separuh hatiku, selain Satsuki._

 _Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya memendam perasaan ini selama 9 tahun atau mungkin lebih? Sosok mu yang saat itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul saja tiba-tiba di TK Teikō dan mengajar sebagai guru disana._

 _Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu, Tetsu. Aku ingin memelukmu, erat.. tak ingin melepasmu lagi.. memilikimu._

 _Tapi, semua itu sirna ketika kedua mataku melihat sebuah cincin emas melingkar di jari manismu. Kau sudah menikah rupanya.._

 _Aku terlambat._

 _Lagi._

 _Bahkan aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang membuncah ini. Semuanya terasa sulit. Kenapa selalu seperti ini? Mungkin ini yang terbaik.._ ne _?_

 _Satsuki?_

 _._

 _._

 _Terimakasih karena selalu mencintaiku Satsuki._

 _Mulai sekarang aku akan mencurahkan seluruh cintaku untuk anak kita. Melupakan Tetsu mungkin bukan hal yang mudah, namun aku akan berusaha. Mulai saat ini, aku akan memandangnya sebagai teman._

 _Ya, hanya teman._

.

.

 _ **「**_ _ **Just be friends, all we gotta do Just be friends.**_ _ **」**_

 _ **「**_ _ **It's time to say good bye, Just be friends**_ _ **」**_

 _ **「**_ _ **All we gotta do, Just be friends, Just be friends, Just be friends**_ _ **」**_

 _ **「**_ _ **Megurine Luka - Just be Friends**_ _ **」**_

.

.

 **Rakuzan Corporation Cabang Tokyo.**

Suara ketukan sebanyak dua kali terdengar dari balik pintu kayu berbahan mahoni dan membuat Seijūrō yang tengah fokus mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya yang menumpuk terganggu. Netra beda warnanya menatap pintu itu tajam dan berujar pelan mempersilakan seseorang dibalik pintu itu untuk memasuki ruangan.

Lantas, terbukalah pintu berwarna cokelat tua dengan motif kayu alami dan memperlihatkan lelaki bersurai hitam sebahu yang membawa setumpuk berkas ditangannya.

"Sei- _chan_ , ada permintaan kerja sama dari Gold Inc."

Tanpa basa-basi Mibuchi Reo, sang sekretaris langsung mengatakan tujuan dirinya datang ke ruangan Seijūrō dan langsung dibalas dengan tatapan tajam oleh lelaki yang menjabat sebagai atasannya itu. Sementara yang ditatap pun sedikit bergidik dan mencoba menetralkan intonasi suaranya agar tidak terdengar bergetar.

"Y-ya, Sei- _chan_. Kau mau menerimanya? Kau tahu _'kan_ desas-desus kalau perusahaan itu memiliki bisnis bawah tanah dan seringkali menyewa para mafia dari Korea Utara dan Italia?"

Seijūrō terdiam, ia sibuk membaca berkas yang dibawa Reo padanya. Hingga biner heteronya beralih menatap lekat lelaki bersurai hitam itu dan langsung dijawab dengan jengitan kaget oleh empunya.

"M-mereka meminta agar Gold Inc. ikut mensponsori rumah sakit daerah Hosu yang akan dibangun oleh Rakuzan Corp. bersama dengan Midorima Hospital."

"Kalau aku menolak?" Sepasang iris merah-emas itu terlihat berkilat dan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Sungguh pose yang cukup angkuh jika Reo boleh mengkritik.

"M-mereka tidak menerima penolakan, Sei- _chan_." Reo terbata, entah kenapa setelah dirinya mengucapkan kalau Gold Inc. tidak menerima penolakan kerja sama kerja Rakuzan Corp. Seijūrō terlihat agak seram dimatanya.

"Hoo.. menarik. Akan kuterima tantangannya." Seijūrō terkekeh pelan, sungguh Reo merasa jika dirinya akan mati begitu sepasang _onyx_ nya mencoba mengalihkan pandangan dari atasannya. Karena, Seijūrō benci diremehkan dan ia tidak menyukai jika ada bawahannya yang berani mengalihkan pandangan dari dirinya. Ia adalah pusat dari perusahaan ini dan ia **absolut**.

"Kau yakin, Sei- _chan_?" Reo menatap Seijūrō khawatir. Mau bagaimanapun, Seijūrō adalah teman semasa kuliahnya dan ia sudah berteman cukup lama dengan Seijūrō. Namun, ia masih belum bisa menebak isi kepala Seijūrō hingga saat ini.

"Tentu saja. Kau meremehkanku, Reo?"

Bagaikan seekor elang. Seijūrō menatap Reo dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Lelaki bermanik _onyx_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya kaku seraya mengibaskan kedua tangan didepan wajah.

"Ini seperti deklarasi perang eh?" Seijūrō memejamkan kelopak matanya. Mencoba memikirkan kembali keputusan yang telah diambilnya. Dengan tenang seraya menutup kedua matanya, Seijūrō menyodorkan berkas itu kearah Reo dan langsung disambut olehnya.

Biner emasnya terbuka menatap Reo yang tergugup membereskan berkas yang ada di meja kerjanya. Bulir keringat mengalir melalui pelipis lelaki yang dulu memiliki gelar raja tidak bermahkota selama kuliahnya. Padahal, ruangan Seijūrō dilengkapi dengan _air conditioner_ , namun entah mengapa Reo merasa kepanasan. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kepanasan jika bos mu menatap dirimu dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi. Sei- _chan_." Setelah mengambil beberapa berkas yang berhasil Seijūrō selesaikan, Reo pun undur diri dari ruang kerja atasannya itu.

Seijūrō hanya terdiam dan membiarkan lelaki itu perlahan menjauhi meja kerjanya dan menutup pintu ruangannya. Pikirannya menerawang, ia berpikir ada apa gerangan sebuah komplotan mafia berkedok perusahaan mengajak Rakuzan Corp. bekerja sama?

Mendadak aura ruang kerjanya menjadi lebih berat. Lantas sepasang biner emas yang jarang muncul ke permukaan akhir-akhir ini pun menampakkan eksistensinya. Terbukti dengan kesadaran Seijūrō yang digantikan oleh sisi lainnya yang disebut oleh Tetsuya dengan nama Akashi. Sisi lainya yang penuh dengan keotoriteran dan arogansi.

Gelak tawa yang sungguh bukan Seijūrō sekali bergema di ruangan itu. "Kenapa harus takut? Perusahaanku juga memiliki sokongan dari _yakuza_ Kirisaki-gumi. Organisasi _yakuza_ terbesar di Jepang bahkan dunia. Haha— mafia seperti Gold Inc. hanya seperti ulat kecil yang menggeliat di bawah kakiku."

Akashi Seijūrō menyeringai senang. Kejadian yang menarik akan segera terjadi dan ia akan menjadi salah satu dari pemainnya.

.

.

 **Gold Inc. Los Angeles.**

"Allen, kau sudah mengatur permintaanku untuk mengatur kerja sama dengan Rakuzan Corp. ?"

Sekretaris yang merangkap sebagai pesuruhnya pun mengangguk takut-takut, mengiyakan pertanyaan tuannya. Dengan angkuh, Nash mengangkat dagunya dan menendang tulang kering sebelah kanan Allen dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaan. Iris _tosca_ nya menatap lelaki berpotongan _under-cut_ itu dengan sorot membunuh.

"Kalau begitu, keluar dari ruanganku sekarang."

" _Y-yes, sir_." Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan nasib kaki yang ditendang bosnya, dengan tertatih Allen keluar dari ruangan Nash yang tidak memiliki rasa kasihan sedikit pun kepada manusia yang ada di tingkat bawah dalam sistem kastanya.

"Tunggu aku, Tetsuya. Aku akan mengambilmu dari Akashi sebentar lagi. Bersabarlah." Nash tertawa kecil, mengusap bingkai foto dengan wajah dirinya dan Tetsuya yang tengah tersenyum menghadap kamera.

.

.

Biner merah jambu Satsuki membola antusias begitu melihat Tetsuya sudah menunggu di depan kelas penitipan anak. Kaki-kaki kecilnya berlari ke arah Tetsuya dengan tergesa.

"Satsuki- _chan?_ sudah selesai membereskan barang bawaanmu?"

Lelaki bersurai biru langit itu menepuk kepala Satsuki lembut dan dijawab dengan anggukan antusias si gadis _navy blue_ disana.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo menunggu di taman hingga Papamu datang menjemput."

Satsuki dengan inisiatifnya sendiri menautkan tangan mungilnya dengan telapak tangan Tetsuya yang hangat dan besar. Agar langkahku selalu sama dengan Tetsu- _nii-san_ , dan tidak tertinggal, pikirnya

Setelah sampai disana, Tetsuya lebih dahulu duduk dibangku hitam itu dan menepuk bagian kosong di sebelahnya berniat membiarkan Satsuki duduk di sampingnya.

"Um! Tapi, Satsuki ingin duduk dipangkuan Tetsu- _nii-san_."

Tetsuya ber-huh ria. Kedua alisnya bertaut bingung.

" _Ne_? _dame desu ka_?" dengan tatapan ala kucing terbuang, Satsuki pun menggoda Tetsuya agar pemuda manis itu mengizinkan Satsuki duduk di pangkuannya.

Tetsuya berpikir jika Satsuki benar-benar duplikat dari Momoi. Bahkan _kitty eyes_ andalannya pun sungguh sama. Akhirnya Tetsuya memilih untuk menyerah dan membiarkan Satsuki untu duduk di pangkuannya sambil menunggu Aomine datang menjemput gadis kecil itu.

Tetsuya mengangkat tubuh Satsuki dan mendudukkannya di pangkuan. Sesekali mengelus surai _navy bluenya_.

"Hihihi~"

Satsuki mulai berceloteh tentang apapun yang barusan dialaminya, sesekali tertawa senang. Tetsuya hanya mendengarkan saja, ia tidak berniat menyela celotehan gadis kecil yang cerewet itu. Hingga sebuah dering ponsel menginterupsi kegiatan celotehan Satsuki.

"Tetsu- _nii-san_? Ponselmu berbunyi _'lho_."

Gadis kecil itu menunjuk kearah tas selempang Tetsuya yang berjarak tidak jauh dari dirinya.

"Huh? Ah, iya benar."

Mengambil ponsel yang disimpan didalam tasnya, netra biru langitnya memandang _screen_ ponsel itu dan menampilkan nama yang tidak asing.

 _Incoming call : Aomine-_ kun

Dengan segera ia menekan tombol hijau di layar ponselnya, lalu menempelkan benda kotak itu ke telinganya.

" _Ha'i, Moshi-moshi?_ Aomine- _kun_?"

"OH! TETSU?! _WARUI_ , AKU TIDAK BISA MENJEMPUT SATSUKI HARI INI, BISAKAH KAU MEMBAWANYA PULANG BERSAMAMU? NANTI MALAM AKU AKAN MENJEMPUTNYA!"

Aomine berbicara dengan keras, di tempatnya terdengar luar biasa ribut dan dengan refleks Tetsuya segera menjauhkan benda yang disebut ponsel itu dari telinganya. Ia berpikir bahwa mungkin saja ia akan tuli mendadak jika mendengarkan suara Aomine yang luar biasa lantang itu.

" _A-ano_.. memangnya apa yang terjadi Aomine- _kun_?" Tetsuya mengerenyitkan dahinya dan sedikit mendekatkan jarak _speaker_ ponselnya.

"Aku sedang melakukan investigasi di distrik Shibuya yang tadi sore terjadi kebakaran. Jadi, aku tidak bisa menjemput Satsuki tepat waktu. Maaf merepotkanmu, Tetsu."

"Tak apa. Aomine- _kun_. Aku akan membawa Satsuki kerumah dan nanti aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya. Jika kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu, kau bisa menjemput Satsuki- _chan_ di rumah."

" kasih, Tetsu. Maaf merepotkanmu."

Sambungan telepon itu terputus dengan sepihak. Tetsuya kembali memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam tasnya. Satsuki menatap Tetsuya dengan bingung.

"Tetsu- _nii-san_ , apakah yang tadi menelepon adalah Papa?"

"Ya, Satsuki- _chan_. Hari ini Papamu tidak bisa menjemputmu, ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditundanya. Jadi, Satsuki- _chan_ pulang bersama Tetsu- _nii_ ya? Kita kerumah Tetsu- _nii_."

Satsuki mengangguk pelan, wajahnya agak murung.

" _Daijoubu_ , Satsuki- _chan_. Papamu akan menjemput begitu pekerjaannya selesai."

" _Hontou_?"

Tetsuya mengangguk dan mengiyakan Satsuki sembari tersenyum hangat.

"Baiklah! ayo kerumah Tetsu- _nii-san_ ~" ujarnya semangat.

.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kearah gerbang TK Teiko. Setelah sampai disana, mendadak langkah Tetsuya terhenti. Ia merasa _d_ _é_ _ja v_ _ù_ dengan kejadian ini.

"Sei- _kun_?"

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh dan mendapati Tetsuya menatap heran kearah dirinya dan membuat segaris senyum kecil terulas di wajah tampannya.

"Err.. sedang apa kau disini, Sei- _kun_?"

"Menjempumu kurasa?"

Mendengar Seijūrō berkata seperti itu membuat kedua alis Tetsuya bertaut heran lalu melanjutkan perkataannya,

"Dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

Tetsuya menatap Seijuro dari atas sampai bawah. Ia mengenakan pakaian kasual yang sangat jarang diperlihatkannya. Kecuali dirumah tentu saja.

"Aku baru saja sampai dirumah beberapa jam yang lalu. Karena terlalu membosankan, jadi aku berpikir untuk menjemputmu dengan berjalan kaki. Lagi pula jarak _mansion_ kita dengan TK Teikō tidak terlalu jauh."

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan dan memilih mengiyakan pertanyaan Seijūrō. Hingga sebuah suara seorang gadis kecil menginterupsi keduanya.

" _Oji-san_ siapa?" Gadis itu mendongak dengan netra sewarna buah momo yang menatap Seijūrō lekat.

"Namaku Akashi Seijūrō, nona kecil. Aku adalah Suami dari Tetsuya." Seijūrō menyeringai kecil melihat anak gadis di hadapannya yang tiba-tiba saja menampilkan raut wajah bingung.

"Um.. Suami? jadi Tetsu- _nii-san_ sudah menikah?"

Pipi Tetsuya mendadak merona karena pengakuan Seijūrō yang mendadak di depan Satsuki. Si surai _scarlet_ pun tersenyum melihat Tetsuya yang tersipu karenanya.

"Begitulah, Satsuki- _chan_." Tetsuya tersenyum kecil dan membenarkan perkataan Seijūrō.

" _Nande_? Padahal nanti saat Satsu dewasa, Tetsu- _nii-san_ akan menikah dengan Satsu." Tiba-tiba saja gadis bermahkotakan biru gelap itu masuk ke dalam mode merajuk. Ternyata _nii-san_ nya sudah ada yang punya :(

"Kau tidak bisa merebutnya dariku, gadis kecil. Karena dia milikku." Seijūrō menatap gadis mungil beriris merah jambu itu dengan tatapan menantang.

"Tidak! Satsu akan merebut Tetsu- _nii-san_ saat Satsu sudah dewasa nanti! Humph!" Dengan berani, Satsuki mengangkat dagu dan berkacak pinggang di depan Seijūrō yang masih memasang seringaian mengejek di wajahnya.

"Hoho.. kau punya keberanian juga, bocah."

"Satsu bukan bocah! _Oji-san_ menyebalkan!"

"Sei- _kun_ , hentikan pertengkaran konyol ini, Satsuki- _chan_ hanya anak-anak. Aku yakin ia tidak serius dengan ucapannya." Tetsuya tertawa garing dan mendadak _facepalm_ karena melihat adegan konyol yang dipersembahkan oleh Suaminya sendiri. Jujur saja ia tidak menyangka jika Seijūrō dapat menjadi diluar karakternya seperti ini.

Akhirnya, Seijūrō berdeham pelan dan menatap penuh tanda tanya kearah Tetsuya.

"Jadi, kenapa gadis ini belum pulang? Kau masih ingin menunggu orang tuanya datang menjemput?" Sepasang alisnya terlihat bertautan.

"Tidak, Sei- _kun,_ bukan begitu. _Etto._. bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Katakanlah Tetsuya."

"B-bolehkah aku membawa Satsuki kerumah? M-maksudku, aku ingin menjaganya sebentar hingga Aomine _-kun_ selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Saat ini ia tengah menginvestigasi distrik Shibuya karena terjadi kebakaran disana."

"Hm—" Netra heterokrom milik Seijūrō mengamati Satsuki yang tengah menatapnya sebal dan membuatnya menyeringai kecil.

"Hei bocah. Kau yakin ingin ke rumah _Oji-san_ yang telah merebut _nii-san_ mu itu?" Seijūrō menyeringai lebar seraya menatap kearah gadis mungil yang tengah memainkan kedua jarinya, ia gugup rupanya.

"T-tentu saja! Satsu mau." gadis kecil itu berteriak tertahan dengan pipi yang merona malu.

"hoo— _dame_!" tandas pria bersurai _scarlet_ itu final dan membuat Tetsuya menatap terkejut kearahnya.

"S-Sei- _kun_?" Dengan isyarat, Seijūrō tersenyum kecil kearah Tetsuya dan bibirnya bergerak bisu.

Daijoubu _. Aku tidak akan membuatnya menangis_.

" _N-nande? N-ne.._ Ijinkan Satsu _ne, Oji-san_? Satsu janji tidak akan merebut Tetsu _nii-san_ dari _Oji-san_!" Dengan cepat Satsuki berbicara dan sedikit terisak.

"... benarkah?"

"Um! Tentu saja _Oji-san_! _Oji-san_ dapat memegang janji Satsu! Satsu tidak akan pernah mengingkari janji!" Gadis bersurai _navy blue_ itu mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya berharap jika Seijūrō akan mengizinkan dirinya pergi ke rumah Tetsuya- _nii-san_ nya yang juga rumah Seijūrō.

"Baiklah—

"Waaai~ Main kerumah Tetsu- _nii_ —"

—tapi ada syaratnya." Seijūrō tersenyum mengejek dan seketika Satsuki mulai mem _pout_ kan bibirnya imut.

"Eehh? _Oji-san hidoi_."

"Kalau kau tidak mau menurut, _Oji-san_ tidak akan mengijinkannya _'lho_." Dan lagi, Tetsuya dibuat ingin menepuk dahinya sendiri melihat kelakuan Seijūrō yang lagi-lagi berada di luar karakternya.

" _Mou_! Baiklah, apa syaratnya _Oji-san_? Kalau _Oji-san_ meminta uang, Satsu tidak punya uang :("

"Aku tidak akan meminta uang padamu, bocah." Seijūrō tertawa melihat Satsuki yang terlihat merogoh kantung bajunya dan tidak menemukan uang sepeserpun dari sana.

"Berjanjilah satu hal pada _oji-san, ne_?"

Satsuki masih menatap Seijūrō yang kini tersenyum kearahnya dan menunggu lelaki itu meneruskan bicaranya.

"Jaga Tetsuya saat ia mengajar disini, jangan biarkan lelaki lain mendekatinya. Mengerti?"

Dengan semangat Satsuki mengangguk seraya meletakkan tangan kanannya diatas kepala.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang ke rumah Tetsu- _nii-san_ mu."

"Waaa~ Sei- _oji-san_ ternyata orang yang baik! Jadilah teman Satsu juga, Sei- _oji-san_!"

"Tentu saja gadis kecil." Tangannya menepuk surai _navy blue_ Satsuki pelan dan disambut dengan senyum senang di wajah gadis kecil itu.

"Nah, ayo pulang Tetsuya." Ajaknya kepada Tetsuya yang masih menatap keduanya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Eh? Ah.. um. _Ha'i_ Sei- _kun._ "

Mereka bertiga berjalan bersama dengan Satsuki yang berada ditengah-tengah keduannya dan masing masing tangan gadis kecil itu menggamit telapak kedua pemuda yang berstatus suami istri itu. Sungguh terlihat seperti keluarga yang bahagia.

Manik birunya mencuri-curi pandang kearah Seijūrō yang terlihat asyik bercanda dengan Satsuki dan jujur di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia senang melihat senyum Seijūrō yang terlihat sungguh bahagia.

 _Apakah mungkin, Sei-_ kun _mulai menerima dirinya?_

 _Kalau begitu, syukurlah._

Seijūrō akan terlihat lebih baik dengan senyum bahagia di wajahnya.

* * *

つづく

* * *

 _a/n: well.. maafkan Ao kalo chap ini sedikit panjang :" nyaris jebol 3k.. pasti ngebosenin :( yup, di chapter ini ternyata ketahuan kan, siapa yang nelpon Aomine :D Gimana? ehehe /apanya_

 _Yesh.. dan abang Nash muncul juga di fic ini~ /guling-gulingbanzay_

 _Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan :)_

 _Last, mind to review?_


	11. 『10』

_Manik birunya mencuri-curi pandang kearah Seijūrō yang terlihat asyik bercanda dengan Satsuki dan jujur, di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Ia senang melihat senyum Seijūrō yang terlihat sungguh bahagia._

Apakah mungkin, Sei- _kun_ mulai menerima dirinya?

Kalau begitu, syukurlah.

 _Seijūrō akan terlihat lebih baik dengan senyum bahagia di wajahnya._

* * *

 **Million Stars**

* * *

Mereka sudah sampai di _mansion_ Keluarga Akashi. Seijūrō membuka pintu rumah kediamannya lalu mempersilakan sang Istri dan gadis kecil itu masuk ke dalam. Tetsuya bersama dengan Satsuki berjalan mengekor di belakang Seijūrō.

Langkah kaki si rambut _scarlet_ hendak berbelok ke arah ruang tamu, namun sebuah pertanyaan dari Tetsuya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sei- _kun_ , ingin mandi dulu? Akan kusiapkan air panas untukmu."

Yang ditanya pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya menyunggingkan segaris senyum tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Tetsuya membalas dengan gestur mengerti, setelah itu ia pun berbalik menghadap Satsuki dan menepuk helai malamnya dengan lembut.

"Nah, Satsu- _chan_ ingin makan sesuatu?"

Sepasang alis Satsuki bertaut dan terlihat sedang berpikir keras. "Um... Apakah ada _strawberry milkshake_ , Tetsu- _nii-san_?"

"Ini bukan restoran cepat saji, bocah." Seijūrō dengan cepat membalas pertanyaan gadis itu seraya tertawa mengejek mendengar perkataan Satsuki dan dibalas dengan teriakan melengkingnya.

" _Mou_! Sei- _oji-san_ menyebalkan!"

" _Maa.. maa.._ Sei- _kun_ , berhenti menggoda Satsuki- _chan_. Nah, Satsuki- _chan_.. kalau _strawberry milkshake_ tidak ada. Tapi, _nii-san_ punya _vanilla milkshake_ , tak apa?" Tetsuya memandang Satsuki dengan khawatir, ia takut jika gadis kecil itu akan menangis ditambah tadi ia diejek oleh Seijūrō.

" _Oya_? Kau diam-diam menyembunyikan minuman manis itu di lemari pendingin, Tetsuya?" Sebelah alis Seijūrō terangkat dan membuat Tetsuya membatu lalu menatap ke arah Suaminya dengan takut-takut.

"A-aku tidak menyembunyikannya, Sei- _kun_!" Tetsuya berujar mencoba menghindari tatapan Seijūrō yang seolah menelanjangi dirinya. Ia bahkan mencoba agar suara yang ia keluarkan tidak bergetar dan ternyata gagal total.

Seijūrō bergumam meragukan sembari mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Tetsuya. Mengabaikan gadis kecil yang menatap sepasang pasangan itu dengan tatapan polosnya yang terlihat bingung. Si surai _scarlet_ berbisik dengan suara _baritone_ khas miliknya di telinga Tetsuya.

"Kau berbohong sayang.. Seorang pembohong harus diberi hukuman bukan? Kira-kira hukuman apa yang cocok untukmu nanti malam eh?"

Iseng, Seijūrō pun meniupkan nafasnya di telinga kanan Tetsuya dan direspon dengan pekikan kecil dan tubuh yang terserang tremor. Masih mencoba mencerna perlakuan yang baru saja si _scarlet_ lakukan padanya hingga Tetsuya sadar dan merona sepenuhnya. Rona merah muda telah menyebar di seluruh paras hingga indera pendengarannya

Satu kata yang terlintas di kepala Seijūrō, sungguh luar biasa sekali responnya itu dan membuat dirinya tidak menyadari ketika sudut bibirnya mengembang bebas.

"Jangan lari nanti malam, ya. Sayangku."

Seijūrō mengecup sekilas sudut bibir Tetsuya dan menampilkan sepasang biner hetero yang berkilat serta seringai kemenangan yang tertuju padanya. Lalu, lelaki bersurai _scarlet_ itu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Tetsuya dan Satsuki yang ternyata sedari tadi tengah menatap akuarium di ruang keluarga itu dengan antusias dan tidak memerhatikan interaksi antara Tetsuya dan Seijūrō yang tergolong intim tersebut.

Satsuki menyudahi kegiatannya untuk mengagumi akuarium yang berisi berbagai jenis ikan hias dan mendapati Tetsuya tengah melamun dan menatap kosong kearah tangga yang terhubung ke kamar tidurnya. Mengambil inisiatif, Satsuki menarik pelan ujung kemeja Tetsuya seraya berkata,

"Tetsu- _nii-san? Daijoubu_?"

Mendengar suara khawatir si gadis kecil, Tetsuya pun tersadar dengan cepat. Ia mengibaskan sebelah tangannya diudara dan kembali memfokuskan atensinya kepada satu-satunya gadis mungil disana.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Satsuki- _chan_. Ayo ke dapur, _nii-san_ ambilkan satu gelas _vanilla milkshake_ untukmu."

Mendengar Tetsuya berkata seperti itu, seketika membangkitkan semangat Satsuki dan mengangguk senang seraya tersenyum manis. Setelah menuangkan segelas _vanilla milkshake_ untuk Satsuki, Tetsuya pun segera menyiapkan air hangat untuk Seijūrō dan menyuruh gadis kecil itu untuk menunggu dirinya di dapur.

Langkah kakinya berjalan dengan penuh kehati-hatian ketika meniti anak tangga yang terbuat dari marmer itu. Tetsuya membuka pintu kamarnya dan menatap ke sekelilingnya. Ia tidak mendapati sosok Seijūrō dimana pun.

 _Mungkin ia berada di perpustakaan?_

Perpustakaan pribadi milik Seijūrō berada tepat di samping kamar mereka. Mungkin saja, Seijūrō sedang ingin membaca buku disana. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Tetsuya pun turun kembali menuju dapur. Iris _aqua_ nya menangkap sosok Satsuki yang masih asik menyesap segelas _vanilla milkshake_ yang ia buat.

"Satsuki- _chan_ , mandilah dulu _ne_?"

"Tidak! Satsu tidak ingin mandi!" Gadis itu menolak mentah-mentah ketika disuruh mandi oleh Tetsuya. Setelah dipikir-pikir, sepertinya Aomine pernah bercerita kepada lelaki manis itu jika gadis mungil bermarga Aomine itu memang sulit sekali jika disuruh mandi.

"Mau _nii-san_ mandikan?" Tetsuya menawarkan diri untuk memandikan Satsuki. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika memandikan anak-anak sesekali.

"Ti-tidak! Baiklah.. Satsu mandi sendiri." Jawaban yang sungguh tidak terduga pun terlontar dari bibir gadis mungil itu.

"Bagus kalau begitu, Satsuki- _chan_ membawa baju ganti _'kan_?"

" _Ha'i!_ Tadi ada pelajaran renang dengan Masako _-sensei_ , namun Masako _-sensei_ sedang izin cuti. Jadi, acara berenangnya tidak jadi~"

" _Souka_. Kalau begitu, habiskan _milkshake_ mu dulu _ne_? Setelah itu mandi."

"Um! _Wakatta_ ~"

Sementara Satsuki menghabiskan segelas _vanilla milkshake_ nya, Tetsuya bersiap untuk memasak makan malam.

.

.

 **Skip Time.**

Kebetulan setelah Tetsuya selesai memasak makan malam, saat itu pula Satsuki telah selesai dengan acara mandinya. Ia telah berpakaian rapih dan tengah mencoba menyisir rambut panjangnya.

"Kenapa mandinya lama sekali Satsuki- _chan_?" Tetsuya bertanya kepada Satsuki seraya membereskan meja makan sementara gadis mungil itu masih terlihat sibuk dengan rambutnya.

"Ehehe.. Satsu main air dulu bersama tuan bebek~ ehehe."

"Oh.. ― _pantas saja_."

 _Apakah semua anak kecil suka sekali bermain air?_

"Nah, kalau begitu tolong tunggu di meja makan _ne_? Setelah _nii-san_ membersihkan diri, kita akan makan malam."

" _Ha'i_ ~"

Kaki kecilnya melangkah menuju meja makan di dapur _mansion_ keluarga Akashi itu. Dengan cekatan, Satsuki menarik kursi makan yang lebih besar ukurannya dari dirinya, lalu memanjatnya.

Satsuki bermain-main dengan boneka kecil berbentuk kelinci yang selalu ia bawa di dalam tasnya untuk mengusir kebosanan. Hingga ia tidak sadar jika Tetsuya telah berada di belakangnya dengan pakaian rumah yang rapih. Tetes basah dari rambutnya sesekali membasahi bahu berlapis kemejanya. Ternyata Tetsuya baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandinya.

"Satsuki- _chan_ , bisa tolong panggilkan Sei _-kun_ untukku? Mungkin ia ada di kamarnya."

"Um! tentu saja, Tetsu- _nii-san_ ~"

Gadis kecil itu turun dari kursi makan dan berlari menuju ke arah tangga. Saat hendak menginjak anak tangga pertama ia terhenti.

"Ah! Sei- _oji-san_! Ayo makan malam, Tetsu- _nii-san_ menyuruhku memanggil Sei- _oji-san_."

"Aku mengerti. Kau duluan saja bocah, aku akan membereskan pekerjaanku terlebih dahulu."

Seijuro kembali berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan, ia berencana untuk membereskan berkas-berkas yang baru saja selesai ia kerjakan sehabis membersihkan diri tadi dan memindahkannya ke ruang kerja yang berada di sudut kamarnya.

"Tetsu- _nii-san_ , katanya Sei- _oji-san_ akan membereskan peker—" Kalimat gadis itu dipotong oleh kedatangan Seijūrō yang tiba-tiba di meja makan itu.

"Aku sudah disini bocah, kau duduklah." Seijūrō mengeluarkan titahnya agar gadis mungil bermahkotakan _navy blue_ itu menurutinya.

" _Mou_! Aku bukan bocah, Sei- _oji-san_!"

Satsuki menurut. Ia pun segera duduk di kursi makannya. Sedikit kesulitan karena tingginya berbeda jauh dengan kursi makan itu. Akhirnya, Seijūrō berinisiatif untuk mengangkat Satsuki dan mendudukkannya diatas kursi makan tepat dihadapan Tetsuya. Sementara yang digendong pun termangu.

"U-uh _.. A-arigatō_ , Sei- _oji-san_."

Satsuki mnegucapkan rasa terima kasihnya dengan terbata sementara Seijūrō menjawabnya dengan gumaman dan senyum kecil yang terulas di wajahnya.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai makan malamnya." Tetsuya pun kembali menarik perhatian keduanya dengan berujar pelan.

" _Itadakimasu_."

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan makan malam mereka, Seijūrō memutuskan untuk bermain bersama Satsuki di ruang keluarga. Bukan bermain _'sih_ , mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut menjahilinya. Sementara Tetsuya masih berada didapur untuk mengelap piring bersih. Atensinya teralihkan begitu melihat ponsel miliknya yang berdering ribut.

 _Incoming call : Aomine-_ kun _._

" _Moshi-moshi,_ Aomine- _kun_?"

"Ou! Tetsu? aku sudah di depan pagar _mansion_ mu, apakah Satsuki ada di dalam?" Aomine nampak terdiam dengan ponsel di telinganya, biner sewarna langit malamnya mengamati _mansion_ yang ditempati teman kecilnya dengan tatapan terkagum.

"Masuk saja kedalam Aomine- _kun_. Iya, Satsuki ada di dalam." Tetsuya mengiyakan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Aomine.

"Baiklah."

Setelah menutup sambungan telepon itu, Tetsuya kembali mengeringkan piring yang basah. Mengusapnya dengan hati-hati.

.

.

Seijūrō tengah menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa berbahan beludru berwarna merah marun yang ada di ruang keluarga _mansion_ Akashi dan di pangkuannya terdapat seorang gadis kecil yang asyik membaca sebuah buku? Err.. majalah?

"Sei _-oji-san_ , apakah Sei- _oji-san_ menyukai Tetsuya- _nii-san_?"

Gadis itu berujar tiba-tiba seraya menatap majalah yang ternyata adalah majalah khusus pemain basket luar negeri yaitu _NBA_. Satsuki menatap profil sosok kapten dari tim _Cleveland Cavaliers_ ia menatap lelaki plontos yang bernama James LeBron itu kagum.

Seijūrō nampak berpikir, hal itu terbukti karena kedua alisnya terlihat bertaut dan otaknya pun berputar untuk mencari jawaban yang cocok untuk ia lontarkan kepada gadis kecil yang tengah duduk di pangkuannya.

 _Aku? Tetsuya? ... Mencintainya?_

Karena respon dari Seijūrō dirasa terlalu lama, Satsuki pun memilih untuk menutup majalah basket yang tadinya tengah memperlihatkan profil dari tim _Golden State Warriors_ dan meletakkannya di meja. Gadis itu memusatkan perhatiannya kearah Seijūrō dengan berbalik menatap pria itu dan menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga.

 _Aku suka sekali saat Tetsuya tersenyum._

 _Saat dirinya merona malu. Saat dirinya salah tingkah. Saat dirinya menenangkanku dan,_

 _saat dirinya mau menerimaku apa adanya..._

Seijūrō merasa jika dadanya menghangat, ia merasa jika kepingan kosong yang ada didalam sudut hatinya telah terisi.

 _Apakah aku mencintainya?_

Biner _heterochrome_ itu membelalak begitu melihat ekspresi manis yang Satsuki perlihatkan kepadanya sembari berkata. "Kau mencintai Tetsu- _nii-san_ , Sei- _oji-san_."

Ia termangu, tatapannya memandang wajah tersenyum Satsuki dengan kosong.

 _Aku mencintainya?_

 _Benarkah?_

Lamunan Seijūrō terhenti begitu suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi kegiatan penting yang akan menyangkut masa depannya nanti. Gadis yang berada di pangkuannya pun menatap kearah dirinya dengan senyum lebar.

"Ah— Sei- _oji-san_ , ada yang mengetuk pintu. Boleh Satsu yang buka?"

Seijūrō tersenyum mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Satsuki dan mengangguk menyetujui gadis manis itu.

"Arigatō, Sei- _oji-san_. Mungkin saja itu Papa~"

Kaki kecilnya pun segera melangkah meninggalkan Seijūrō yang masih terduduk di sofa seraya mencerna perkataan yang baru saja Satsuki katakan padanya.

 _Papa? Oh. Aomine Daiki kah?_

"Oi, jangan berlari bocah!"

Ucapan Seijūrō bagaikan angin lewat di telinga gadis kecil itu. Menggeleng pelan karena tidak menyangka jika ada anak gadis yang hiperaktif seperti Satsuki hadir di kehidupannya. Sungguh berada di dekat Tetsuya merupakan hal yang istimewa. Ia dapat mengenal bermacam-macam emosi dan hal baru jika berada disekitar lelaki manis itu.

Satsuki telah berada didepan pintu berukuran raksasa milik _mansion_ Akashi. Kedua tangan mungilnya mendorong pintu itu dan mendapati sebuah senyum hangat yang sangat ia rindukan tengah menyambutnya.

"Papa!" Panggilnya heboh dan langsung melompat ke pelukan lelaki berkulit tan yang masih mengenakan seragam kerjanya.

" _Easy lil' girl_. Kau ini semangat sekali hm?" Aomine dengan sigap langsung mengangkat tubuh Satsuki di udara dan memutarnya pelan membuat gadis itu berteriak senang hingga tidak menyangka jika si tuan rumah yang merangkap sebagai kepala keluarga dari _mansion_ yang dikunjunginya tengah berada di hadapannya.

"Aomine Daiki eh?"

Netra sewarna biru malamnya pun membola dan dengan refleks ia memeluk Satsuki dengan erat begitu menatap sepasang iris heterokrom yang terlihat berbahaya.

"... K-kau?!"

* * *

つづく

* * *

 _a/n : Well.. Ao up! Semoga suka yaa dan terima kasih supportnya selalu._


	12. 『11』

_"Aomine Daiki eh?"_

 _Netra sewarna biru malamnya pun membola dan dengan refleks ia memeluk Satsuki dengan erat begitu menatap sepasang iris heterokrom yang terlihat berbahaya._

 _"... K-kau?!"_

* * *

 **Million Stars**

* * *

"Aomine- _kun_? Ingin masuk kedalam?"

Suara lembut yang terdengar tiba-tiba pun muncul dan ternyata adalah Tetsuya yang sudah berada dibelakang Seijūrō sedari tadi dan nampaknya ia tidak menyadari aura kurang nyaman menyelimuti keduannya.

" _O-ou_.. jika kau tidak keberatan."

Akan sangat tidak sopan jika Aomine mengabaikan pertanyaan Tetsuya dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk menjawabnya dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar. Sungguh aura yang dikeluarkan oleh lelaki beriris beda warna didepannya sungguh menekan lelaki bersurai _navy blue_ itu.

"Tentu saja, Aomine. Masuklah." Seijūrō tersenyum walaupun di mata Aomine itu tidak nampak bagaikan sebuah senyum.

"Ayo papa! Sei- _oji-san_ sangat baik lho, meski ia sering mengejek kalau Satsu masih bocah! _Mou_." Gadis bersurai sewarna langit malam itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan dijawab dengan seringaian mengejek Aomine yang ditujukan untuk anak gadis semata wayangnya itu seraya menyentil pelan dahinya.

"Bukankah kau memang masih bocah, heh?"

 _ **Ctak!**_

"A-aduh! _Mou_! Papa! kau sama saja dengan Sei- _oji-san_! Baiklah ayo masuk, Papa." Mengaduh pelan lalu segera menarik Aomine masuk kedalam _mansion_ itu.

Lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan seragam dinas kepolisiannya itu berjalan pelan masuk kedalam kediaman Akashi yang terlihat seperti istana. Ia menatap keseluruhan desain interior _mansion_ Akashi yang bergaya ala eropa. Ia berpikir jika rumah besar yang bagaikan istana ini sungguh membuatnya tidak nyaman. Terlebih mereka hanya tinggal berdua bukan? Bagaimana jika ada ...hantu?

Kernyitan di dahi Aomine terlihat semakin dalam begitu ia memikirkan hal-hal berbau mistis. Ya, boleh saja ia menjadi seorang polisi yang gagah dan berani dalam menangkap penjahat. Tetapi sungguh tidak disangka jika lelaki bersurai _navy blue_ itu takut dengan hal-hal mistis yang berbau dengan hantu atau sejenisnya.

"Baiklah, Sei- _kun_ , Tolong temani Aomine- _kun_ dan Satsuki- _chan ne_? Aku akan mengambil camilan dan membuat minuman terlebih dulu."

"Ya, Tetsuya."

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari sang Suami, Tetsuya pun berjalan kembali ke dapur dan meninggalkan Seijūrō untuk mengobrol bersama dengan teman lamanya beserta Satsuki diruang keluarga.

.

.

"Jadi, Aomine Daiki?" Seijūrō membuka pembicaraan. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya mengamati Aomine lebih dalam dan berpikir, kerja para bawahannya sungguh tepat sekali. Mungkin sesekali ia harus memberi mereka imbalan.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku? Tetsu bercerita padamu?"

"Begitulah, ia pernah sedikit menceritakan tentangmu dan anakmu."

"..." Aomine menatap Seijūrō was-was. Ia merasa ada sebuah hal besar yang disembunyikan lelaki di depannya ini.

"Seorang Letnan di Kepolisian daerah Tokyo yang sebentar lagi akan diangkat ke divisi khusus di Badan Intelijen Jepang, eh?" Seijūrō menyeringai.

Tubuh Aomine seolah membatu. Ia berpikir bagaimana bisa orang luar dengan mudahnya mengetahui seluk beluk tentang dirinya yang merupakan anggota polisi dengan begitu mudahnya? Netra biru tuanya menatap kearah Satsuki dan memanggilnya pelan.

"Satsuki?"

"Ya, papa?" gadis kecil yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua lelaki dewasa itu berbicara pun teralih perhatiannya oleh panggilan papanya.

"Bisakah kau membantu Tetsu di dapur?" Gadis kecil itu nampak bepikir, namun tak memakan waktu lama ia mengangguk semangat dan menyetujui permintaan ayahnya. Turun dari pangkuan Aomine, gadis dengan biner sewarna bunga sakura itu berlari menuju kearah Tetsuya yang berada di dapur.

"SATSUKI! JANGAN BERLARI!" Aomine berteriak yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Satsuki. Memijat pangkal hidungnya yang mendadak berdenyut, lalu menghela nafas.

 _Kelakuan anak gadisnya itu, benar-benar.._

"Kau mempunyai gadis kecil yang menarik, Aomine." Seijūrō terkekeh.

Mendengar kekehan Seijūrō, punggung Aomine kembali menegak. Ia pun meruntuhkan topeng wajah ramah yang sedari tadi ia kenakan dengan setengah hati dan mulai menatap Seijūrō serius.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau kalau sebentar lagi aku akan diangkat menjadi bagian dari Badan Intelijen Jepang? Itu bukan informasi yang dengan mudah bisa kau dapatkan, Akashi." Rahangnya terlihat mengeras dan semakin memperlihatkan garis-garisnya yang terlihat tegas.

"Aku tidak akan memberi tahumu darimana aku mengetahui informasi itu. Tapi yang terpenting. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Apa yang kau mau?" Lelaki bersurai _navy blue_ itu memicingkan kedua matanya dan menatap Akashi curiga.

Seijūrō menutup kelopak matanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dada.

"Tenang saja Daiki. Aku bukan orang yang berbahaya jika kau mau bekerja sama denganku, tentu saja."

Membuka kelopak mata dan Aomine dikejutkan oleh sepasang iris emas yang terlihat berkilat berbahaya kearahnya.

"K-kau!—

"Bagaimana? Tertarik dengan penawaranku? Oh.. atau kau ingin aku menyebarkan skandalmu yang pernah membu—"

"Baik, apa yang kau mau?!" Aomine menatap nyalang kearah Akashi, ia telah salah berurusan dengan pria dihadapannya ini.

"Aku ingin kau menyelidiki seluk beluk Gold Inc. hingga ke akarnya. Aku perlu informasi itu untuk cadangan rencanaku."

Begitu mendengar kata 'Gold Inc.', pundak Aomine seketika menegang dan tak luput dari pengawasan Seijūrō.

"Sepertinya kau tau sesuatu tentang Gold Inc. eh?"

"Begitulah, aku mengenal CEOnya. Kebetulan kami teman lama." Ekspresi Aomine saat mengutarakan hal itu sungguh tidak terduga. Giginya bergemeretak dengan mimik wajah yang begitu murka.

"Keberatan untuk membagi cerita itu kepadaku?" Akashi tersenyum misterius.

"...aku tidak punya pilihan selain menceritakannya _'kan_?" Aomine terkekeh.

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti."

"CEO dari Gold Inc. adalah Nash Gold Jr. Perusahaan mereka bergerak dalam bidang teknologi dengan kantor utama yang berada di Los Angeles. Gold Inc. sudah membuka banyak cabang perusahannya di berbagai negara seperti, Korea Utara, Rusia, Jepang dan Italia. Perusahaan dengan basis teknologi yang mumpuni itu merupakan kamuflase belaka. Karena, Gold Inc. didirikan untuk menyembunyikan identitas mereka yang sebenarnya sebagai pengedar senjata dan obat-obatan ilegal. Sebagian besar sekutunya adalah para mafia dari beberapa negara yang kusebutkan tadi."

"Kau memberi tahu informasi yang kuinginkan dengan mudah.. bukan begitu? Wakil Ketua Badan Intelijen Kepolisian Jepang?"

"Sudah kuduga kau pun sudah tahu hal itu." Aomine menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia berfikir sungguh sebuah kesalahan jika bertatap muka dengan seorang Akashi Seijūrō.

"Heh. Itu hal yang mudah."

"Akashi. Aku sarankan, kau harus menjaga Tetsu dengan baik. Nash Gold Jr., ia berbahaya. Ia memiliki masa lalu tersendiri dengan Tetsu."

Perkataan yang baru saja Aomine utarakan padanya membuat kerja otaknya diperas berkali lipat. Memiliki masa lalu tersendiri dengan Tetsuya, katanya?

"Papa! Satsu membawa camilan! Oh— Tetsu- _nii-san_ , disini." Satsuki membawa setoples besar penuh kukis cokelat didalamnya seraya melambaikan tangan kearah Tetsuya yang tengah berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju kearah mereka. Pemuda biru langit itu meletakan nampan berisi minuman hangat dan juga sedikit camilan.

"Aomine- _kun_ , silakan dimakan." Tetsuya tersenyum seraya beringsut duduk disamping Akashi.

"A-a.. _warui_. Aku harus pulang sekarang Tetsu, sudah larut malam. Nah, Satsuki. ayo pulang. Kau besok masih harus sekolah." Aomine memasang mimik wajah meminta maaf seraya menarik Satsuki untuk berdiri disampingnya.

"Apakah harus pulang sekarang, Aomine- _kun_?"

"Ya Tetsu. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama."

"Um. _Wakatta,_ ayo pulang Papa." dengan wajah yang agak murung, Satsuki menarik seragam kerja Aomine.

" _Daijoubu_ , Satsuki- _chan_.. besok akan Tetsu- _nii-san_ bawakan kuenya untukmu. Dimakan bersama teman-temanmu _ne_?" Tetsuya menepuk surai biru malamnya lembut seraya menyunggingkan segaris senyum hangat.

" _Hontou_?! Terima kasih! Tetsu- _nii-san_!" Satsuki tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, kalau begitu ayo pulang. Tetsu, maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu." Aomine mengangkat tubuh mungil gadis kecilnya seraya menenteng ransel berwarna biru tua milik Satsuki.

"Tak apa, Aomine- _kun_." Tetsuya tersenyum seraya mengibaskan tangannya pelan. Perhatiannya tersita begitu Akashi menggenggam salah satu tangannya dan berkata,

"Tetsuya, bisa kau ambilkan seluruh berkas yang ada di tas kerjaku? Setelah itu letakkan di meja yang berada di pojok kamar."

Biner _azure_ milik Tetsuya membelalak begitu melihat sisi lain dari sang Suami yang tiba-tiba saja muncul ke permukaan.

"...A—kashi- _kun_? E-eh? U-um! Akan kulakukan."

Tetsuya pun berjalan menuju kamar Seijuro untuk mengambil berkas yang diinginkan suaminya dan meletakkannya di meja kerjanya.

 _Akashi-_ kun _.. sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya sejak kejadian itu.. kupikir ia membenciku dan tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi.. tapi syukurlah.. ia masih mau berbicara denganku.._

 _._

 _._

Sementara Tetsuya menyibukkan dirinya dengan memilah milah berkas yang ada di tas kerja Akashi, si pemilik _mansion_ ini pun dengan kebesaran hatinya mengantar Aomine dan si gadis kecil hingga pintu kediamannya.

"Akashi.. kuharap kau mencintai Tetsuya dengan segenap hatimu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal sepertiku." ujar Aomine pelan.

"..."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan merebut Tetsu darimu. Tapi, ketika kau menyakitinya dan membuatnya menangis. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingnya dan menunggu hal itu terjadi."

Akashi menyeringai dan menatap Aomine tajam. Sepasang iris emas itu menatap Aomine dengan menusuk. "Heh— itu tidak akan terjadi. Daiki."

"Baiklah aku pulang. Terima kasih telah menjaga Satsuki, Akashi."

"Bukan masalah yang besar, Daiki. Kuharap kerja sama kita tetap berjalan dengan baik, eh?"

"Tentu saja. memangnya aku punya pilihan?" Aomine menyeringai sinis.

Akashi tersenyum kecil melihat kemenangan ada didepan matanya. Salah satu orang berpengaruh di Jepang ada di genggaman tangannya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Sei- _oji-san_!" Teriakan Satsuki menghentikan lamunan Akashi. Si _scarlet_ pun membalas teriakan Satsuki dengan segaris senyum diwajah dan lambaian tangan.

"Hati-hati dijalan bocah."

"Jangan panggil Satsu dengan sebutan bocah! _Mou_! Sei- _oji-san_ menyebalkan! Baiklah, ayo pulang Papa!"

"Ya-yaa~ Papa mengerti."

.

.

Akashi menutup pintu kediamannya. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Membuka pintu kamar itu, iris emasnya memandang Tetsuya yang tengah sibuk memilah-milah berkas miliknya dan sepertinya ia tidak sadar akan kehadiran dirinya dikamar mereka.

Akashi perlahan berjalan menuju kearah Tetsuya. Saat sampai dibelakang pemuda biru itu, manik emasnya memandang tengkuk si pemilik surai biru langit itu.

 _Ah, masih ada bekasnya.._

Akashi memeluk pinggul Tetsuya dari belakang dan membuat empunya berjengit kaget.

"A-Akashi- _kun_? a-ada apa?"

Tetsuya bergidik begitu sebelah tangan Akashi mulai menggerayangi tengkuk dan juga perut ratanya.

"Sudah selesai membereskan apa yang kuminta?"

Si pemuda biru langit itu hanya mengangguk bisu bak sebuah robot, bahkan ia hampir lupa caranya bernafas begitu sebelah tangan hangat Akashi menyentuh dadanya.

"Tetsuya.. masih ingat dengan perkataanku tadi sore?"

"E-eh.. y-yang mana?"

"Hukuman bagi seorang pembohong.."

"T-tapi—"

"Tetsuya.. aku menginginkanmu—"

Hidung bangir Akashi mengendus leher jenjang Tetsuya, menghirup aroma khas milik Tetsuya yang sangat khas. Vanilla dan kayu manis berpadu dalam tubuh si biru langit membuat dirinya terlena.

"Akashi- _kun_.. jika k-kau mau melakukannya, a-aku bersedia. Aku adalah milikmu seutuhnya."

Akashi menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, selamat makan."

* * *

つづく

* * *

 _a/n: Dor! Gahahaha, tenang aja.. ini masih rate T kok /tawa nista_

 _Makasih banyak yaa, buat supportnya Ao bakal berusaha buat terus melanjutkan fic ini sampai tamat :") sampai ketemu di next chap!_

 _Last, mind to review?_


	13. 『12』

_Hidung bangir Akashi mengendus leher jenjang Tetsuya, menghirup aroma milik Tetsuya yang khas. Vanilla dan kayu manis berpadu dalam tubuh si biru langit membuat dirinya terlena._

 _"Akashi-_ kun.. _jika k-kau mau melakukannya, a-aku bersedia. Aku adalah milikmu seutuhnya."_

 _Akashi menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, selamat makan."_

* * *

 **Million Stars**

* * *

Malam itu adalah malam dimana mereka bersatu. Tetsuya melakukan hal itu karena dilandasi rasa tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang istri. Bangkit dari tidur dengan rasa sakit dan pegal luar biasa di seluruh tubuhnya. Biner biru langit Tetsuya menoleh kearah Akashi yang masih terlelap.

Lengan kurusnya terulur untuk menyentuh sisi wajah Akashi. Ia mengusapnya pelan berusaha tidak membangunkannya. Perhatiannya teralihkan oleh deretan angka yang muncul di jam weker yang terletak di atas nakas. Tanpa pikir panjang, usapan di pipi Akashi pun berubah menjadi tepukan pelan.

"Akashi- _kun.._ bangun. Bukankah kau ada jadwal hari ini?"

Pertanyaan Tetsuya sukses diabaikan lelaki _scarlet_ itu. Dengan acuh ia semakin bergelung kedalam selimut seraya menggenggam tangan Tetsuya semakin erat di pipinya.

"Akashi- _kun_?"

Tidak ada respon dan ia semakin lelap dalam tidurnya. Tetsuya pun menarik tangannya perlahan dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi dengan tertatih untuk membersihkan tubuhnya lalu memasak sarapan pagi.

.

.

Akashi terbangun dengan perasaan senang yang membuncah. Ia sudah sadar dengan perasaannya sendiri terlebih ia sudah menyentuh keseluruhan tubuh milik tulang rusuk yang ditakdirkan hanya untuknya. Telapak tangannya meraba sisi kasur tempat Tetsuya tertidur dan ia tidak merasakan kehangatan disana.

Biner emas menampakkan sinarnya. Menguap pelan, ia pun turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Selama berada di kamar mandi, ia menatap ke arah tubuh telanjangnya yang tercetak banyak bekas cakaran terutama di sekitaran bahu hingga punggungnya.

Tertawa kecil. Akashi berpikir jika ia akan memperingatkan Tetsuya untuk memotong kukunya jika sudah mulai memanjang.

Setelah berpakaian lengkap dan rapih ia pun melirik kearah arloji yang ia pasang dan jarum jam disana menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi dan ia belum berangkat ke kantornya. Mengedikkan bahunya pelan ia pun turun dari kamar dan menuju kearah dapur untuk sarapan bersama Tetsuya.

" _Ohayō_ , Tetsuya."

Si biru langit tengah membereskan piring dan meletakkan lauk pauk yang baru saja ia masak lalu menjawab sapaan pagi Akashi dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Akashi- _kun_ , apakah hari ini ada _meeting_?"

Helai merahnya ikut bergoyang ketika mengangguk pelan, lalu membuka koran harian yang Tetsuya siapkan disana seraya menyesap teh hangatnya sesekali. Getar ponsel Akashi pun mengganggu acaranya membaca berita pagi hari ini. Suasana hatinya langsung turun drastis. Dengan kasar ia membuka email dan membaca nama pengirim yang ternyata adalah sekretarisnya, Mibuchi Reo.

Akashi membaca email yang tertulis disana dengan datar. Aura mencekam sudah menyelimuti dirinya dan membuat Tetsuya menautkan alisnya khawatir.

"A-Akashi- _kun_.. Ada apa?"

Biner emasnya menatap email yang bertuliskan 'Sei- _chan_ , maafkan aku. Hari ini aku tidak dapat masuk kantor karena tiba-tiba saja tubuhku terserang demam. Tapi kau tenang saja, persiapan _meeting_ sudah kusiapkan dan aku sudah meminta Mayuzumi- _san_ untuk menggantikanku saat _meeting_ hari ini' dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Tetsuya, bukankah kau lulusan **S1 Managemen Perkantoran** dari Universitas Kyoto?"

Si biru langit hanya mengangguk dengan kaku mendengar pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya. Perasaan di lubuk hati mengatakan bahwa ada suatu hal yang akan terjadi setelah ia meng-iyakan pertanyaan Suaminya tersebut.

"Kalau begitu.. jadilah sekretarisku untuk _meeting_ hari ini."

Sudut bibir Akashi terangkat dan refleks Tetsuya menjatuhkan sendok yang ia pegang ke atas piring. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan tidak berani bicara apapun begitu melihat aura absolut yang ia keluarkan.

"T-tapi—"

Seringai di wajah Akashi tergantikan oleh sebuah senyum tulus. Membuat Tetsuya terperangah dan berpikir ternyata sisi lain milik Seijūrō dapat bersikap hangat seperti ini kepadanya.

"Tentu saja aku bisa bersikap hangat dan hanya padamu, Tetsuya." Senyum tulus seketika lenyap dan digantikan oleh sebuah kekehan dan membuat Tetsuya mendelik kaget. Kemampuan membaca ekspresi Seijūrō dan Akashi memang tidak bisa diremehkan. Tentu saja, mereka satu tubuh bukan?

"T-tapi, aku t-tidak mempunyai pengalaman s-seperti itu, Akashi- _kun._ "

Raut wajah Tetsuya kembali muram dengan mimik datar bercampur khawatir. Akashi menenangkannya dengan menggenggam sebelah tangan Tetsuya dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Kau hanya perlu berdiri di sampingku dan membawa sedikit materi _meeting_ yang akan berjalan."

Akhirnya dengan enggan Tetsuya pun mengangguk lemah. Akashi melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mengirim email kepada Mayuzumi agar ia tidak perlu menggantikan posisi Reo sebagai sekretarisnya di meeting hari ini.

Selesai sarapan. Akashi meminta Tetsuya kembali ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan satu stel pakaian khas sekretaris. Si biru langit pun patuh. Ia dipakaikan setelan kemeja berwarna merah marun dengan dasi hitam dan celana panjang bahan.

" _A-ano_.. A-Akashi- _kun_.. apakah penampilaku terlihat aneh?"

Akashi menggeleng pelan. Ia menepuk puncak kepala Tetsuya seraya tersenyum. Lantas, ia pun menenteng tas kerjanya dan menggenggam tangan Tetsuya untuk berjalan beriringan menuju ke garasi.

"Tetsuya, kau masuklah dahulu. Aku akan menelepon kepala sekolah _Teikō_ untuk meminta izin agar kau di liburkan sementara hari ini."

Akashi mengeluarkan ponsel mewahnya dan bersiap untuk memanggil seseorang yang diduga adalah kepala sekolah TK _Teikō_. Mau tidak mau, Tetsuya pun menuruti permintaan Akashi. Tanpa banyak bicara ia pun masuk kedalam _mercedes_ milik si scarlet dan berdiam disana.

Dari dalam mobil, Tetsuya dapat melihat gestur Akashi yang terlihat _bossy_ dan absolut saat tengah menelepon. Beberapa kali, Tetsuya mendapati lelaki _scarlet_ itu menghela nafas pelan. Sungguh berbeda sekali dengan Seijūrō yang pembawaannya ramah walaupun aura absolut masih mengitari dirinya.

Tetsuya membuang mukanya begitu menyadari Akashi telah selesai dari kegiatan meneleponnya. Lelaki yang saat ini berbiner emas itu menarik pintu dan masuk kedalamnya dengan tatapan datar. Tetsuya kembali dilanda kebingungan. Bibirnya terbuka hendak menanyakan sesuatu, namun ia kalah cepat dan Akashi pun lebih dahulu angkat bicara.

"Aida- _san_ memberimu libur hari ini."

Tetsuya pun mengangguk pelan dan bergumam terima kasih. Namun ia masih bertanya-tanya, mengapa aura mencekam masih menyelimuti suaminya?

"A-Akashi- _kun_.. K-kau tidak apa?"

Akashi mengangguk pelan tanda ia baik-baik saja. Tak lama pun ia menginjak pedal gas dan menyetir mobilnya menuju ke _Rakuzan Corp_. Tetsuya hanya diam, sesekali iris biru langitnya melirik ke arah ponsel Akashi yang bergetar didalam tas kerja yang diletakkan di sampingnya.

.

.

 **Rakuzan Corp.**

Akashi turun dari mobilnya bersama dengan Tetsuya. Berjalan menuju kedalam, Akashi dan Tetsuya disambut oleh para pegawai yang menunduk hormat ke arah mereka dan berbagai ucapan selamat pagi menggema. Akashi hanya diam dan melenggang masuk ke dalam bersama dengan Tetsuya yang merasa tidak nyaman di sampingnya karena saat ini berbagai mata karyawan wanita disana seolah menelanjanginya.

Langkah Akashi dan Tetsuya terhenti begitu melihat salah satu pegawai yang bernama Mayuzumi Chihiro menghadang mereka. Ngomong-ngomong, Tetsuya melihat papan nama yang tersemat di dada kanan lelaki bersurai keabuan tersebut dan ia mengasumsikan sudah pasti itu adalah namanya.

"Akashi- _sama_. Perwakilan _Gold Inc_. yang merupakan CEOnya sudah berada diruang rapat begitu pula dengan presdir Midorima."

Akashi mengangguk mengerti dan menerima beberapa berkas yang ada ditangan Mayuzumi. Ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga lelaki itu dan Mayuzumi dengan ekspresi datarnya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya Akashi Tetsuya- _sama_ dan terima kasih."

Lelaki beriris abu-abu itu menunduk hormat kearah Tetsuya lalu membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi ke ruangannya. Tetsuya mengangguk kaku dengan ekspresi bingung. Namun, ia tidak memiliki waktu lama untuk seperti itu hingga telapak tangan Akashi menggandengnya untuk berjalan bersama menuju ruang rapat.

Derit pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian seisi ruangan itu. Akashi berjalan menuju ke tempatnya dengan Tetsuya yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Iris _azure_ milik Tetsuya senantiasa menatap kearah lantai yang dirinya pijak. Ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk sekedar mengobservasi keadaan sekitar dan mengamati setiap orang yang hadir didalam ruangan itu.

Akashi memasang senyum penuh kharismanya. Ia menjelaskan kepada setiap kliennya mengapa sekretaris utamanya tidak hadir dan kini digantikan oleh sekretaris baru.

"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan. Ia adalah sekretaris sementara yang akan menggantikan Reo sekaligus Istriku." Akashi tersenyum dan berkata dengan penuh penekanan begitu manik emasnya menangkap ekspresi salah satu dari klien yang menatap Tetsuya dengan intens.

"Akashi Tetsuya. Mohon kerja samanya."

Surai biru langitnya bergerak lembut ketika ia membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat kearah para klien. Mencoba memberanikan diri dengan memasang segaris senyum, Tetsuya pun mulai mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan disanalah ia menemukan sepasang mata berwarna _tosca_ yang selalu menghantui masa lalunya.

 _... Nash-kun?_

.

.

Pertemuan itu berakhir dengan sukses. _Rakuzan Corp_. dan pihak _Midorima Hospital_ menyetujui jika _Gold Inc_. ikut mensponsori pembangunan rumah sakit daerah di kawasan Hosu.

Selama _meeting_ berjalan Tetsuya sama sekali tidak dapat fokus dengan pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya. Sepasang iris _tosca_ yang menatapnya tajam dari kejauhan seolah memenjarai pergerakannya.

Sikap tidak nyaman Tetsuya tentu saja tidak luput dari pengawasan Akashi. Lelaki bersurai _scarlet_ itu menyadari gerak-gerik Tetsuya yang menurutnya sangat tidak wajar dimatanya. Begitu pula dengan penyebabnya yang ternyata berasal dari lelaki asing bersurai pirang di ujung sana.

Seringai kemenangan tersungging di sudut bibir si _scarlet_. Ternyata apa yang diberitahu oleh Aomine ada gunanya dan juga pasti ada masa lalu tersendiri diantara Istri dan lelaki asing berkewarganegaraan Amerika itu.

Semenjak pertemuan itu berlangsung, Tetsuya hanya diam dan duduk disudut ruangan Akashi. Lelaki bersurai merah itu sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Ia tidak akan menanyakan apapun sebelum Tetsuya sendiri yang memberitahu rahasia kecilnya.

Dahi Akashi terlihat berkerut begitu melihat Tetsuya berjalan menghampiri dirinya yang tengah sibuk dengan beberapa dokumennya. Biner emasnya menatap mimik wajah Tetsuya yang terlihat gugup.

"A-Akashi- _kun_.. b-bolehkah aku keluar sebentar? Mm.. kau ingin minuman? Akan kubuatkan di dapur kantor."

Dengan senyum misteriusnya Akashi menganggukan kepalanya dan membiarkan Tetsuya keluar dari ruangannya. Begitu telapak tangannya menutup pintu ruangan Akashi, Tetsuya pun menyentuh jantungnya yang berdentum tidak karuan.

 _Bagaimana bisa Nash-_ kun _berada disini?_

Tetsuya berjalan dengan terburu-buru, sepasang kakinya nyaris membawa dirinya memutari gedung perusahaan yang luasnya bukan main. Mungkin jika Tetsuya tidak melihat papan penunjuk arah, ia akan tersesat. _Azure_ nya menatap sebuah papan penunjuk yang bertuliskan jika dapur kantor berada di lantai 14. Tetsuya pun memutuskan untuk mencari _lift_ terdekat dan segera menaikinya.

Begitu sampai di lantai 14, ia segera bergegas menuju kearah dapur yang berada tepat disamping _lift_ itu. Namun, Tetsuya tidak menyadari jika ia ada seorang pria yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dan ia pun menabrak lelaki itu. Tubuhnya oleng, Tetsuya sudah siap jika tubuhnya akan terjatuh ke lantai. Tetapi, sebuah lengan kokoh melingkar sempurna di pinggang rampingnya untuk mencegah agar ia tidak terjatuh.

Perlahan, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk mendongakkan wajahnya. Ah.. setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Tetsuya kembali melihat seringaian khas lelaki itu.

"Kau tidak apa, Tetsuya?"

* * *

つづく

* * *

 _a/n: Duar! Hayo, Tetcu ketemu siapa itu? fufufufu... btw.. selamat Natal untuk readers yang merayakan!_

 _Jangan sungkan untuk mengkritik tentang tulisan yang Ao buat di kolom review~ Ditunggu yaa_

 _Last, mind to review?_


	14. 『13』

_Begitu sampai di lantai 14, ia segera bergegas menuju kearah dapur yang berada tepat disamping lift itu. Namun, Tetsuya tidak menyadari jika ia ada seorang pria yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dan ia pun menabrak lelaki itu. Tubuhnya oleng, Tetsuya sudah siap jika tubuhnya akan terjatuh ke lantai. Tetapi, sebuah lengan kokoh melingkar sempurna di pinggang rampingnya untuk mencegah agar ia tidak terjatuh._

 _Perlahan, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk mendongakkan wajahnya. Ah.. setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Tetsuya kembali melihat seringaian khas lelaki itu._

" _Kau tidak apa, Tetsuya?"_

* * *

 **Million Stars**

* * *

Dengan ekspresi datar andalannya Tetsuya pun duduk di kafetaria kantor yang terasa sangat sepi. Tentu saja, karena ini masih jam kerja. Di depannya duduklah seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap dan bersurai pirang pucat yang tengah menopang dagunya dan menatap Tetsuya lurus. Lengkap dengan senyuman yang tidak lenyap dari wajahnya. Tentunya jika itu dapat disebut sebagai senyuman.

"Apa maumu, Nash- _kun_?"

Tetsuya bertanya dengan segenap keberanian yang baru saja ia kumpulkan. Mendengar dirinya bertanya seperti itu, Nash tertawa membahana. Bersyukurlah saat itu hanya ada mereka dan beberapa pegawai kafetaria.

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya, Tetsuya-sayang?"

Sepasang _azure_ milik Tetsuya menatap Nash dengan tatapan tidak terdefinisikan. Antara marah, rindu dan juga benci. Berbagai perasaan tergambar di raut wajah yang terbiasa menampilkan mimik datar itu.

"Berhenti bermain-main, Nash- _kun_. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu, jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi?"

Nash terkekeh mendengar perkataan Tetsuya yang terkesan membenci dirinya dengan amat sangat.

"Aku merindukanmu Tetsuya.. kembalilah padaku."

.

.

 **Flashback.**

 _Kejadian itu terjadi saat Tetsuya masih mengenyam bangku kuliahnya di semester ketiga. Ia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Nash sejak kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Sebelumnya, hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Nash sangat bersikap baik dan lembut padanya. Bahkan lelaki berdarah Amerika itu akrab sekali dengan sang ibu, Tetsuna._

 _Saat itu, Tetsuya selesai kuliah pukul empat sore dan keadaan di Kyoto hujan deras. Biner biru langitnya membelalak begitu menyadari kalau dirinya tidak membawa sebuah payung. Padahal, sang Ibu sudah memerintahkan dirinya agar membawa payung setiap waktu untuk berjaga-jaga jika hujan turun dengan tiba-tiba._

 _Ternyata ramalan cuaca yang ia lihat pagi ini tidak berguna._

 _Tetsuya memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan. Helai biru langitnya basah terguyur rintikan air hujan. Ia berlari pelan menuju gerbang Universitas Kyōto, langkahnya melambat begitu melihat sosok yang selama ini mendiami hatinya yang tengah berlindung ditengah hujan dengan sebuah payung yang terbuka di atas kepalanya._

 _Tetsuya perlahan menghentikan langkahnya begitu menyadari lelaki itu tengah menelepon seseorang di bawah derasnya hujan. Samar-samar, Tetsuya dapat mendengar percakapan orang itu dengan orang yang ada di telepon._

" _ **... aku sudah mendapatkan berkasnya..**_ _"_

 _Berkas?_

" _ **Ya.. sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkannya.. tidak perlu khawatir. Kita dapat meraih keuntungan dari bangkrutnya Kuroko Corp. dan mengalirkan dananya ke salah satu cabang kita di Eizan Inc. selain itu kita sudah mengetahui berbagai seluk beluk kecanggihan teknologi dari Kuroko Corp.**_ _"_

 _Apa maksudnya ini ...?_

" _ **... aku mengerti. Ingat, jangan libatkan Gold Corp. dari rencana ini. Biar aku yang turun tangan sendiri karena ini terlalu berbahaya. Selain itu, kudengar Kuroko Corp. mendapat sokongan dari Rakuzan Corp.**_ _"_

 _Begitukah... ternyata kau pembohong yang sempurna_ ne _? Nash-_ kun _._

" _ **... oh benarkah? Hm.. Kalau begi—ah Tetsuya? Allen, akan kutelepon lagi nanti.**_ _"_

 _Nash mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan menatap Tetsuya yang basah kuyup di belakangnya. Lengan berotot lelaki berdarah asing itu menarik Tetsuya agar berdiri di sampingnya dan berlidung di bawah payung yang ia pakai._

" _Tetsuya.. kau basah sekali.. Mengapa tidak menungguku?"_

 _Nash masih bersikap manis kepada Tetsuya. Mengumbar senyum khawatirnya dan berlagak seolah tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya. Telapak tangan besarnya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Tetsuya dengan erat seolah ia tak ingin melepasnya._

"Ne _, Nash-_ kun... _jadi kau mendekatiku hanya untuk mengambil keuntungan dari perusahaan milik Ayahku? Apakah itu alasan mengapa kau sangat akrab dengan kedua orang tuaku bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri?"_

 _Nash terdiam. Ia bungkam._

" _Apakah selama ini semuanya hanya sandiwaramu saja? Nash-_ kun _... aku begitu tulus menyukaimu kau tahu? kalau begitu terima kasih untuk semua kenangan indah saat kita bersama. Kuharap kita tidak pernah bertemu kembali. Bahkan aku ragu dapat memercayai orang lain setelah dikhianati seperti ini."_

 _Bersamaan dengan itu, Tetsuya pun melepas genggaman tangan Nash di pergelangan tangannya lalu berlari meninggalkan lelaki tersebut yang masih berdiri mematung di bawah lindungan sebuah payung._

 **Flashback end.**

.

.

"Maaf Nash- _kun_. Aku sudah memiliki Akashi- _kun_ sebagai pendampingku. Kalaupun saat ini aku tidak memiliki Akashi- _kun_ , aku tetap tidak akan kembali padamu."

Ucapan yang baru saja Tetsuya ujarkan padanya membuat lelaki pirang itu membatu. Padahal ia sudah sangat berharap jika Tetsuya akan memilih kembali ke pelukannya. Namun, semua perkiraannya salah.

"... bukankah kau mencintaiku, Tetsuya?"

Biner biru langitnya memandang Nash dengan tegas, ia mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk berbicara hal ini.

"Rasa itu telah menguap bersamaan dengan pengkhianatanmu padaku saat itu, Nash- _kun_... Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang telah menyakiti _Otō-sama_ dan _Ok_ _ā_ _-san_."

Biner toska milik Nash mendadak kosong, dirinya berusaha tidak mendengar dan menerima apa yang Tetsuya katakan kepada dirinya. Ia menunduk dalam.

"Namun yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi. Untuk saat ini aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau tidak menggangguku lagi, Nash- _kun_. Mungkin kita bisa mengawali ini lagi dengan berteman?"

Tetsuya tersenyum hangat. Mungkin ada pelajaran yang ia dapat setelah berpisah dengan Nash. Kini dirinya memiliki seorang Suami yang bertanggung jawab dan menyayanginya. Lengan kanan pucat si surai angkasa terulur ke arah Nash.

"Bagaimana jika kita memulai dari awal, Nash- _kun_?" ulangnya.

Lelaki bersurai pirang itu hanya diam mematung, mengabaikan uluran tangan Tetsuya. Tiba-tiba saja ia mendongakkan wajah dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Tetsuya. Kejadian itu begitu cepat hingga sepasang biner _aqua_ milik Tetsuya membelalak begitu mendengar kalimat yang pria itu bisikkan ke telinganya.

 _Kau milikku, Tetsuya. Tunggulah apa yang akan kuperbuat pada Suamimu tercinta jika kau tidak kembali padaku._

Setelah membisikkan hal tersebut Nash pun berdiri dan meninggalkan Tetsuya yang masih syok dengan apa yang baru saja lelaki itu bisikkan padanya. Satu hal yang dapat ia simpulkan setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Nash.

 _Akashi-_ kun _dalam bahaya._

.

.

Setelah Nash angkat kaki dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan Tetsuya sendirian, pikiran si biru langit pun terombang-ambing. Bahkan ia melupakan jika Akashi memesan minuman padanya. Sepasang kakinya lebih dahulu berpikir dari pada otaknya. Mereka tahu kemana membawa dirinya pergi. Dan disinilah ia, berdiri didepan ruang kerja Akashi dengan nafas tersengal.

Tetsuya membuka pintu itu kasar dan menampilkan Akashi yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan salah satu lelaki yang ia temui tadi pagi di lantai dasar.

"Selamat siang, Akashi- _sama._ "

Lelaki bersurai abu-abu itu menunduk dari tempatnya berdiri, sementara Tetsuya masih membatu di depan pintu ruang kerja Akashi yang terbuka lebar dan membuat empunya tertawa seraya menyuruh dirinya agar masuk kedalam. Tetsuya pun menuruti perkataan Akashi dengan menutup kembali pintu itu dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih banyak karena sudah menggantikan posisi saya disaat _meeting_ tadi, Akashi- _sama_."

Tetsuya mencoba tersenyum sebagai balasan rasa terima kasih lelaki itu. Tetapi rasanya sia-sia saja, karena yang terpatri di wajah lelaki biru muda itu masihlah ekspresi datar yang nyaris identik dengan lelaki di depannya itu sendiri.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi Akashi- _sama_."

Mayuzumi menunduk ke arah dua Akashi disana secara bergantian dan perlahan hengkang dari ruang itu setelah memberi beberapa pekerjaan baru untuk Akashi.

Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja yang ada di ruangan tertutup itu. Tetsuya menggerakkan ujung jarinya dengan gelisah dan biner _azure_ nya nampak bergulir dengan resah. Hingga panggilan lembut yang Akashi lantunkan menyadarkan kegelisahannya.

"Akashi- _kun_?"

Sepasang alis milik Akashi terlihat bertaut lalu tertawa kecil kemudian. Sementara Tetsuya hanya memandang Suaminya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ternyata kau menamainya juga eh?" Biner _heterochrome_ kembali menyapa pengelihatan Tetsuya. Seijūrō telah kembali padanya.

"U-um.. kupikir akan lebih mudah jika aku menamai kalian?"

Seijūrō tertawa renyah. Sungguh tawa yang jarang diperlihatkan padanya. Semburat kemerahan menghiasi wajah manis Tetsuya. Wajah Seijūrō dengan ekspresi tawanya adalah hal terindah yang ia dapatkan hari ini. Terlebih setelah banyak hal yang terjadi.

"Sei- _kun_.. maafkan aku.."

Bulir airmata melewati pipi Tetsuya. Ia tidak dapat mempertahankan ekspresi datar yang menyiratkan dirinya baik-baik saja. Dan kenyataannya memang bahwa dirinya jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Seijūrō mengulurkan tangannya kearah Tetsuya dan ia pun menyambutnya.

Si surai _scarlet_ mendudukkan Tetsuya di pangkuan dan menatap langsung ke dalam sepasang _azure_ yang dipenuhi oleh air mata kesedihan dan juga raut wajah yang menyiratkan ketakutan.

"Tetsuya.. keberatan jika kau mau membagi rahasia kecilmu padaku?"

Sebelah tangan Seijūrō menyeka air mata yang kembali mengalir dari kedua mata sewarna langit musim panas itu. Tetsuya mengangguk lemah dan dengan lirih ia mulai mengungkapkan rahasia kecilnya hingga sebuah ancaman yang Nash tujukan kepada pria bersurai _scarlet_ dibawahnya ini.

Seijuro mendengarkan kisah masa lalu Tetsuya dalam diam. Namun disudut hatinya ia merasa bersyukur. Bersyukur karena Nash dengan mudahnya meninggalkan seorang manusia berhati malaikat seperti Istrinya ini.

"Sei- _kun_.. maafkan aku.. kuharap kau tidak membenciku."

Seijūrō menepuk kedua pipi Tetsuya dan mengecup bibirnya pelan. Hanya kecupan. Tanpa dilandasi sebuah nafsu birahi sekalipun. Sebuah senyum terkembang sempurna diwajah si helai merah delima.

"Tetsuya.. mungkin sudah terlambat jika aku mengatakan ini padamu. Namun satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, aku begitu mencintaimu."

Seijūrō menyentuhkan dahinya dengan dahi Tetsuya. Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Biner _aqua_ milik Tetsuya membelalak terkejut melihat senyum tulus Seijūrō yang ditujukan hanya padanya.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru untuk membalas perasaanku Tetsuya. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya sebelum semua terlambat."

Tetsuya tersenyum manis dengan pipi yang bersemu seraya menggumamkan ungkapan terima kasih untuk Seijūrō.

.

.

Setelah itu, semuanya terasa tenang. Interaksi diantara Seijūrō dan Tetsuya pun terjalin semakin dekat. Namun entah mengapa rasanya ketenangan ini adalah sebuah perasaan yang terjadi sebelum badai masalah datang.

Selain itu, Mibuchi Reo kembali menjabat sebagai sekretaris Seijūrō setelah ia sembuh dari sakitnya dan Tetsuya pun kembali mengajar para anak-anak di Teikō. Tak lupa ia membuat sekantung kukis yang dijanjikannya kepada Satsuki.

Gadis bersurai sewarna langit malam itu memekik senang begitu melihat Tetsuya kembali mengajar di Teikō begitu pula dengan anak-anak yang lain. Meskipun ekspresinya tergolong datar dan monoton, Tetsuya adalah salah satu guru favorit para murid taman kanak-kanak Teikō.

.

.

"Sei- _kun_.. bukankah kau harus ke kantor?"

Tetsuya kembali membangunkan Seijūrō yang masih asyik bergelung di dalam selimut tebal milik mereka. Menyerah, Tetsuya pun membiarkan Suaminya untuk tidur lebih lelap dan berpikir positif, mungkin saja Seijūrō ingin berangkat ke kantor dengan waktu yang lebih siang dari biasanya.

Menjalankan rutinitas seperti biasanya, sarapan bersama lalu mengantar Tetsuya ke TK Teikō. Hari itu terlihat lebih mendung. Padahal saat Tetsuya menonton acara ramalan cuaca di salah satu kanal televisi mengatakan kalau hari ini akan terlihat cerah.

Dan bodohnya ia masih memercayai ramalan cuaca, yah.. walaupun terkadang ramalan tersebut benar adanya dan terbukti akurat.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku, Sei- _kun_. Hati-hati dijalan."

Tetsuya tersenyum saat Sei dengan inisiatifnya mengecup sudut bibir si biru langit dan membuat empunya merona. Mereka adalah Suami-Istri, untuk interaksi seperti itu terbilang wajar bukan? Manik sewarna lautannya memandang mobil yang dikendarai Seijūrō dengan lekat hingga tak lagi terlihat di pandangannya.

Tetsuya masuk ke dalam ruang guru dan meletakkan barangnya di dalam loker. Selagi menunggu kelas dimulai, Tetsuya berinisiatif untuk menyeduh segelas kopi. Ia pun pergi ke kantin sekolah dan membuat segelas kopi disana.

Tangannya menggenggam mug yang terbuat dari porselain berwarna biru tua. Tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan gelas itu ke lantai dan membuatnya tercerai berai.

" _I-itai.._ "

Tetsuya memekik kecil ketika tangannya berusaha mengumpulkan serpihan gelas itu. Jari telunjuknya terluka dan mengeluarkan setitik darah. Mungkin kopi di pagi hari bukan hal yang baik? Akhirnya Tetsuya memilih untuk membuat segelas teh hijau setelah ia membersihkan kekacauan yang ia buat. Beruntung masih belum ada orang yang hadir dalam kantin itu dan hanya ada Tetsuya sendiri.

Berjalan menuju ke ruang guru sembari menggenggam segelas teh hijau hangat memang yang terbaik, terlebih akhir-akhir ini cuaca mulai mendingin. Apakah karena musim dingin sebentar lagi akan datang? Yah, memang sekarang sudah berada di penghujung tahun dan wajar jika cuaca mulai mendingin.

Tetsuya duduk di kursi miliknya yang berada di dalam ruang guru. Ia meletakkan segelas _ocha_ yang dibuat sendiri dan menatap ke dalamnya dengan lekat. Sejak tadi jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ia merasa jika dirinya melewati sesuatu yang penting, terutama ketika ia tidak sengaja memecahkan gelas tadi.

"Perasaan apa ini..."

Dering ponsel mengganggu aktivitas berpikirnya. Tangan merogoh sesuatu di dalam tas selempang dan membaca sederet nomor tidak dikenal yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Tetsuya sempat berpikir untuk mengabaikan panggilan itu, namun karena rasa penasarannya yang lebih menguasai maka ia pun memilih untuk menekan tombol hijau di _screen handphone_ milikknya.

 _Selamat pagi, dengan Akashi Tetsuya-sama?_

Tetsuya mengerenyitkan dahinya. Mengapa si penelepon mengetahui namanya? Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia pun berusaha merespon penelepon itu dengan sopan.

"Ya, dengan saya sendiri. Ada yang dapat saya bantu?"

 _Saat ini, Akashi Seijūrō-_ sama _tengah berada di instalasi gawat darurat rumah sakit umum daerah Tokyo karena mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Akashi-sama, dapatkah anda kemari untuk memberi persetujuan operasi bagi Akashi Seijūrō-_ sama _?_

Tetsuya membatu. Ia berusaha tenang tetapi tubuhnya tidak merespon pemikirannya. Seijūrō terlibat kecelakaan lalu lintas dan dirinya diminta untuk menyetujui berkas pengoperasian untuk Seijūrō?

 _Moshi-moshi, Akashi Tetsuya-sama?_

* * *

つづく

* * *

 _a/n:_ _Yahallo~ ada yang masih ingat ini penpik? Ngahahaha, karena terlalu jenuh pas hiatus Ao memutuskan untuk up ini penpik aja huhu.. Well..semoga suka^^_

 _Last, mind to review?_


	15. 『14』

_Dering ponsel mengganggu aktivitas berpikirnya. Tangan merogoh sesuatu didalam tas selempang dan membaca sederet nomor tidak dikenal yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Tetsuya sempat berpikir untuk mengabaikan panggilan itu, namun karena rasa penasarannya yang lebih menguasai maka ia pun memilih untuk menekan tombol hijau di screen handphone milikknya._

Selamat pagi, dengan Akashi Tetsuya- _sama_?

 _Tetsuya mengerenyitkan dahinya. Mengapa si penelepon mengetahui namanya? Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia pun berusaha merespon penelepon itu dengan sopan._

" _Ya, dengan saya sendiri. Ada yang dapat saya bantu?"_

Saat ini, Akashi Seijūrō- _sama_ tengah berada di instalasi gawat darurat rumah sakit umum daerah Tokyo karena mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Akashi- _sama_ , dapatkah anda kemari untuk memberi persetujuan operasi bagi Akashi Seijūrō- _sama_?

 _Tetsuya membatu. Ia berusaha tenang tetapi tubuhnya tidak merespon pemikirannya. Seijūrō terlibat kecelakaan lalu lintas dan dirinya diminta untuk menyetujui berkas pengoperasian untuk Seijūrō._

Moshi-moshi, Akashi Tetsuya- _sama_?

* * *

 **Million Stars**

* * *

Setelah mendapat izin dari Aida Riko, tanpa membuang banyak waktu Tetsuya segera bergegas menuju rumah sakit umum daerah. Memberhentikan taksi dan segera memberi tahu tujuannya, ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menunggu bus di halte.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Tetsuya sama sekali tidak dapat tenang. Ia terus menerus menggumam panik, memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Seijūrō saat ini dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang lain. Tetapi yang jelas, ia selalu berdoa kepada _Kami-sama_ agar Suaminya selalu ada di dalam lindungan para dewa.

.

.

Begitu sampai di rumah sakit, Tetsuya berlari dengan tergesa menuju ke meja resepsionis dan menanyakan kepada seorang petugas di sana untuk bertanya di mana Seijūrō berada dan instalasi gawat darurat lah yang menjadi tujuannya.

Tetsuya sampai di sana dan disambut oleh seorang dokter muda berhelai hijau tua dengan name tag yang bertuliskan nama Midorima Shintaro. Oh, kalau Tetsuya tidak salah pria ini adalah salah satu klien Seijūrō saat _meeting_ waktu itu.

"Akashi- _san_ , bagaimana keputusanmu? Seijūrō tidak dapat menunggu lebih lama lagi- _nanodayo._ "

Bulir-bulir airmata mulai memenuhi pelupuk mata Tetsuya tanpa diminta. Ia mencicit lemah seraya mencengkram erat jubah dokter Midorima. "T-tolong.. tolong selamatkan Sei- _kun_.."

"Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik, Akashi- _san_."

Dokter Midorima pun pergi meninggalkan Tetsuya yang terduduk lemah di kursi tunggu yang berada tepat di dekat ruang instalasi gawat darurat untuk menunaikan tugasnya sebagai dokter yang akan menyelamatkan nyawa sang pasien.

Operasi itu berlangsung selama tiga jam lamanya dan Tetsuya masih belum diperbolehkan untuk masuk ke ruangan tersebut sampai keadaan Seijūrō membaik dan dapat dipindahkan ke ruangan rawat inap.

"Presdir Midorima?"

"Tolong panggil aku Dokter saja, Akashi Tetsuya- _san_. Aku juga bekerja sebagai dokter bedah dan ahli forensik di rumah sakit ini. Bisa ikut keruanganku- _nodayo_?"

Dokter Midorima berujar pelan. Biner kehijauan yang dibingkai _frame_ kacamata itu menatap Tetsuya dengan sorot mata serius. Tanpa adanya keraguan, Tetsuya mengangguk setuju dan mengekor di belakang Dokter Midorima untuk berbicara di ruangannya.

Begitu sampai di ruang konsultasi pribadi milik Dokter Midorima, Tetsuya dipersilakan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang tepat menghadap ke arah meja kerja si Dokter muda.

"Akashi- _san_ , sekarang aku akan membicarakan soal kecelakaan yang menimpa Suami anda, Akashi Seijūrō. Ia mengalami gegar otak ringan dan fraktur tertutup pada tulang keringnya. Sungguh keajaiban ketika saya tahu Seijūrō hanya mengalami luka seperti itu karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya cukup mengerikan sebab mobilnya ditabrak oleh sebuah truk dari arah yang berlawanan- _nanodayo_."

Tetsuya terperangah, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar baru saja. Tetapi yang terpenting ia bersukur karena _Kami-sama_ mengabulkan do'anya. Mengangguk pelan, ia pun kembali mendengarkan apa yang akan Dokter Midorima sampaikan padanya.

"Selain itu, aku mendapat rekaman cctv dari pihak kepolisian ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi dan ternyata peristiwa kecelakaan itu cukup janggal- _nanodayo_."

 _Janggal?_

"Ya, Aku bersama dengan Letnan Aomine Daiki sudah menyelidiki kasus ini, kebetulan karena aku juga salah satu ahli forensik yang biasa bekerja sama dengan kepolisian untuk memecahkan setiap kasus kecelakaan. Kami sudah mendapatkan beberapa bukti dan kasus kecelakaan Seijūrō dapat dibilang sebagai kasus pembunuhan berencana walaupun aku belum tahu siapa dalangnya dan itu akan diselidiki lebih dalam lagi oleh Letnan Aomine Daiki."

Tetsuya menegang, ia memiliki firasat buruk soal ini. Jangan-jangan _orang itu_ yang ada di balik ini semua?

Dering telepon yang ada di meja kerja Dokter Midorima membuat Tetsuya terlonjak kaget. Sepertinya ia terlalu menyelami isi pikirannya sendiri.

"Akashi- _san_ , kau boleh melihat kondisi Seijūrō. Kebetulan aku sudah diberitahu oleh suster jika ia sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap di lantai empat kamar nomor 142."

Tetsuya mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada si helai hijau lumut. Kakinya segera melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

 _From : Lt. Aomine Daiki_

 _Subject : -_

 _Text : Aku sudah mendapatkan bukti-buktinya. Masalah untuk meringkus dan menjebloskannya ke dalam penjara itu hanya masalah waktu._

Midorima mengangguk begitu mendapat pesan singkat yang bertuliskan dan segera menjawab pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Aomine dengan secepat mungkin.

"Kupikir penyembuhan Seijūrō akan memakan waktu lama- _nodayo_."

.

.

Tetsuya sampai di depan kamar bertuliskan nomor 142. Ia memutar kenop pintu dan berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara bising sekecil apapun. Benaknya berharap semoga Seijūrō tidak terbangun akibat kelakuannya barusan.

Perlahan, ia berjalan mendekati Seijūrō yang terbaring dan kehilangan kesadarannya. Perban melingkari dahinya yang tergores, bahkan Tetsuya dapat melihat luka lebam di sudut mata kanan Seijūrō.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi tepat di samping ranjang lelaki berhelai _scarlet_ itu. Menggenggam tangan pucat Seijūrō yang tersemat infus dengan erat. Kembali, bulir-bulir airmata mengalir melewati pipi Tetsuya. Kali ini ia menangis karena merasa kega. Ia bersyukur, karena Seijūrō masih ada di sampingnya dan bernafas.

"Cepat sembuh, Sei- _kun._. aku akan selalu di sampingmu."

.

.

 **Skip Time.**

Butuh waktu hingga empat bulan lamanya untuk Seijūrō agar bisa kembali berjalan normal. Sementara itu, urusan kantor pun diambil alih oleh Akashi Masaomi sang Ayah dan untuk urusan kecelakaan Seijuro yang diduga telah direncanakan telah diusut tuntas dan pelakunya pun sudah dijebloskan ke dalam penjara Kepolisian Metropolitan Tokyo.

Siapa pelakunya? Tentu saja Nash Gold Jr. Hal itu diperkuat oleh bukti-bukti yang didapat oleh Aomine setelah melakukan berbagai penyelidikan. Selain itu, kejadian ini berhasil menjadi tangkapan besar bagi pihak kepolisian karena jaringan peredaran narkoba yang dipimpin Gold Corp ikut terlibat ke dalamnya.

"Sei- _kun_? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk beristirahat? Berhenti mengerjakan tugas kantormu terlebih dahulu!"

 _Seijuro_ terkekeh begitu mendengar Tetsuya yang mengomel ketika ia ketahuan kembali bercinta dengan dokumen-dokumen pentingnya.

"Aku sudah sembuh, Tetsuya. Mungkin mulai besok aku akan bekerja."

Si pemilik helai biru langit menautkan alisnya bingung. "Secepat itu? Tidak. Aku akan kembali meminta perpanjangan cuti untukmu kepada _Otō-sama_."

"Tidak perlu, Tetsuya." Seijūrō bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan mendekat ke tempat Tetsuya yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Lihat? Aku sudah bisa berjalan normal, lagi pula sepertinya pak tua itu tidak benar-benar mengerjakan semuanya sendiri." Seijūrō mendecih dan semakin membuat Tetsuya kebingungan.

Mau tidak mau, Tetsuya pun mengangguk. Setelah diperhatikan kembali sepertinya kondisi Seijūrō sudah benar-benar membaik.

"Tetsuya.."

Lengan kekar milik Seijūrō melingkar di pinggang ramping milik Tetsuya. Ia meletakkan dagu runcingnya di bahu Istrinya dan berbisik pelan. "Terima kasih karena telah menjagaku selama ini... Aku mencintaimu.."

Mendengar hal itu, sebuah senyum manis penuh kebahagiaan terkembang di wajah Tetsuya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sei- _kun_."

Karena cinta dan kasih sayang pun perlahan tumbuh dan bersemi di antara mereka.

* * *

 **終わり** **/ End**

* * *

 _a/n: Yosh, akhirnya tamat. Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan Ao akan membuat satu buah special chapter yang akan di update minggu depan. So, stay tuned._


	16. 『Special Chapter』

**Million Stars © Shin Aoi**

* * *

Special Chapter!

.

.

Kehidupan Tetsuya kembali seperti semula, ia berangkat ke TK Teikō untuk mengajar anak-anak didiknya. Suatu hari ketika mereka berdua tengah bersantai di ruang keluarga dengan Seijūrō yang mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaannya, Tetsuya menyeletuk.

"Sei- _kun.._ apakah kau berpikir jika _Otō-sama_ menginginkan keturunan dari kita?" Wajah si pemilik helai biru langit itu mendadak mendung. Ia sudah lama ingin menanyakan perihal hal ini kepada Seijūrō tapi seringkali ia mengurungkannya.

Kepala _scarlet_ menghentikan pekerjaannya dengan dahi berkerut bingung. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, Tetsuya?"

"Bukankah Rakuzan Corp. membutuhkan seorang penerus?"

Seijuro terkekeh begitu mendengar perkataan Tetsuya yang langsung pada poinnya. "Kupikir pak tua itu tidak terlalu berharap pada kita. Lagi pula jika soal penerus, ia sudah lama mendapatkannya Tetsuya.."

Suaminya tersenyum miring. Nampaknya ada suatu hal yang disembunyikan Seijūrō dari Tetsuya.

.

.

 **Kompleks Pemakaman Keluarga, Kyōto.**

Di depan sebuah nisan bertuliskan nama Akashi Shiori seorang wanita berhelai merah sepunggung mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan berdo'a dengan khusyuk. Hal itu pun berlaku kepada dua lelaki lain yang tengah bersamanya.

" _Ok_ _ā_ _-san_ , hari ini aku bersama Shuuzo- _kun_ dan Seiichi datang untuk menemuimu. Kudengar dari _Otō-sama_ jika _Nii-sama_ mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. _Gomen ne, Ok_ _ā_ _-sama_ saat itu aku tidak bisa berada di samping _Nii-sama_ untuk menjaganya."

Lelaki di samping wanita cantik itu menepuk punggungnya pelan dan mengusapnya lembut. "Tak apa, Seijūrō pasti mengerti kenapa kau tidak dapat menemui bahkan menjaganya ketika ia sakit."

" _Ok_ _ā_ _-san_ , bukankah kita akan pertemu _Sei-oji-san_?"

Wanita itu tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja, sayang. Kita juga akan bertemu Istri dari Paman Sei-mu."

Lelaki berumur lima tahun itu tersenyum lebar seraya merentangkan tangannya keatas. "Uwa! Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Tetsu- _nii-san_!"

"Baiklah-baiklah.. kalau begitu ayo kita ke rumah Sei- _oji-san_ di Tokyo."

.

.

Perjalanan dari Kyōto menuju Tokyo memakan waktu sekitar satu jam menggunakan pesawat. Begitu sampai di bandara Narita, supir keluarga Akashi telah siap menjemput Shuuzo dan yang lain untuk mengantarnya menuju ke _mansion_ tempat Seijūrō tinggal.

Setelah sampai di kediaman Akashi yang Seijūrō dan Tetsuya tempati, mereka pun mengetuk pintu besar itu pelan. Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang pria berhelai biru langit yang dengan cekatan membuka pintu dengan sigap seraya menlongokkan kepalanya.

"Siapa?"

Biner kebiruan milik Tetsuya menangkap tiga objek yang terdiri dari seorang wanita muda nan cantik dengan seorang lelaki tampan yang sepertinya Suaminya dan seorang anak lelaki.

"Tetsu- _nii-san_!"

Lelaki berhelai merah _scarlet_ yang sama persis seperti Seijūrō melompat ke Tetsuya dengan tiba-tiba. Entah karena Satsuki yang sering tiba-tiba berlaku seperti ini kepadanya Tetsuya jadi agak terbiasa dan dengan sigap ia menangkap anak lelaki itu dan memeluknya.

" _A-ano.._ kalian?"

"Salam kenal, Tetsuya- _nii-sama_. Aku adalah adik perempuan dari Sei- _nii-sama_. Namaku adalah Akashi Seishiina dan dia adalah Suamiku, Nijimura Shuuzo. Lalu, untuk anak lelaki yang ada dipelukanmu, ia adalah Akashi Seiichi, anak kami."

Tetsuya terdiam. Ia masih belum dapat memproses informasi yang mendadak dijejalkan secara paksa untuk masuk ke dalam kepalanya.

"Adik perempuan, Sei- _kun_?" gumamnya pelan.

"Woaah! Selain itu Tetsu- _nii-san_ manis sekali! Tak heran jika Sei- _nii-sama_ langsung tergila-gila padamu." Seishiina tertawa dan perhatiannya teralihkan begitu melihat Seijūrō yang datang dan berdiri di belakang Tetsuya.

"Shiina? Oh kalian sudah sampai. Masuklah kalian. Nah, ayo Tetsuya." Seijūrō menyeringai jahil dan menatap wajah kebingungan Tetsuya dengan tatapan tertarik. "Aku akan memberi tahu detilnya nanti." Bisiknya di telinga kanan Tetsuya.

.

.

Mereka semua mengobrol di ruang keluarga mansion Akashi. Semuanya dimulai dari permintaan maaf Seishiina yang tidak bisa datang ke pernikahan Seijūrō dan Tetsuya karena ia tengah hamil anak pertamanya, Seiichi. Selain itu, Shuuzo pun sepertinya tidak mengijinkan karena saat itu Seishiina memaksa untuk pulang ke Tokyo demi menghadiri pernikahan kakaknya sementara mereka tengah menetap di New York kala itu.

"Seijūrō, maaf jika kami mengganggu waktumu. Kemari, Seiichi. Jangan mengganggu Tetsuya."

Shuuzo berusaha memanggil anak lelakinya yang sedari tadi lengket pada Tetsuya dan seolah tidak mau lepas dari pemuda biru langit itu.

"Tidak mau. Seiichi mau bersama Tetsu- _nii-san_." Bocah kecil itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tetsuya. Kedua iris _onyx_ yang sama persis dengan milik Shuuzo menatap Seishiina dan Ayahnya tajam.

"Tak apa, Nijimura- _san_. Biarkan Seiichi seperti ini saja." Tetsuya tersenyum hangat dan menepuk puncak kepala Seiichi penuh sayang. Mungkin akan seperti ini rasanya jika ia memiliki seorang anak?

Di ruang keluarga itu mereka mengobrol banyak hal, mulai dari topik perusahaan hingga penyebab kecelakaan yang Seijūrō alami. Tentu saja, Seijūrō tidak menceritakan hal itu hingga ke detilnya namun setidaknya cukup untuk memberi tahu keadannya pada Seishiina dan Shuuzo jika ia baik-baik saja.

"Sei- _nii-sama_ , kami ingin pamit pulang karena besok kita semua harus kembali ke New York dan mengejar penerbangan pagi."

Seijuro mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalian hati-hati."

" _Ok_ _ā_ _-san_! Seiichi tidak mau pulang!"

Teriakan si bocah kecil menginterupsi keempat orang dewasa lain yang ada di sana.

" _Hora,_ Seiichi.. tidak boleh nakal! Bukankah Seiichi sudah berjanji pada _Ok_ _ā_ _-san_?"

Bocah berumur lima tahun itu merajuk dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh Tetsuya. Enggan untuk menjauh dari si pemuda biru langit. "Kalau begitu, bawa Tetsu- _nii-san_ juga."

Seijūrō yang mendengar perkataan keponakannya mendadak kesal. Sudut bibirnya berkedut walaupun berusaha tersenyum kalem.

"Seiichi.." Shuuzo menatap anaknya tegas dan berdampak pada bergetarnya tubuh mungil itu. Bulir-bulir airmata mulai menuruni pipi gembilnya.

"Seiichi.. patuhi apa kata Mama dan Papa, _ne_? Bukankah Seiichi menyayangi mereka?" Tetsuya berjongkok dan menghapus airmata Seiichi yang berlomba-lomba untuk menuruni pipinya.

"Tapi Seiichi masih ingin bermain bersama Tetsu- _nii-san_." Bocah berhelai _scarlet_ dengan model spike itu mulai merengek.

"Tak apa, saat liburan musim panas nanti Tetsuya- _nii-san_ akan menunggu di sini. Sampai saat itu tiba, Tetsuya- _nii-san_ berjanji tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." Segaris senyum hangat melekat pada wajah Tetsuya dan membuat Seiichi berteriak senang.

"Benarkah?"

Tetsuya mengangguk mantap dan mengusap helai delima halus itu dengan pelan.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang _Ok_ _ā_ _-san, Otō-san_."

Seishiina tersenyum. "Maaf karena Seiichi telah merepotkanmu, Tetsu- _nii-sama_."

"Tidak apa-apa, Shiina- _san.._ sering-seringlah berkunjung kemari."

Seishiina menangguk lalu membungkuk bersama dengan Shuuzo. "Kalau begitu, kami permisi."

.

.

Setelah Seishiina, Shuuzo dan Seiichi pulang. Tetsuya pun terdiam membisu. Apakah ini maksud dari perkataan Seijūrō kemarin?

"Tetsuya?"

Seijūrō menyeringai begitu mendapati Tetsuya memilih untuk mengabaikannya hingga suara lembut bak malaikat itu pun memperdengarkan melodinya.

"Kenapa Sei- _kun_ tidak memberitahuku kalau kau punya adik perempuan?"

Pemilik biner heterokrom itu terkekeh. "Kau tidak bertanya, Tetsuya-sayang."

Semudah itu? Sesimpel itu kah jawaban yang Tetsuya dapat? Ternyata Seijūrō memang memiliki sifat yang agak menyebalkan.

"Kau berpikir kalau aku itu menyebalkan hm?" Seijūrō memeluk Tetsuya dari belakang dan menyandarkan dahinya di bahu si biru langit.

"Sedikit.."

"Lain kali aku pasti akan membicarakan setiap rahasiaku padamu, Tetsuya." Seijūrō tersenyum.

"Aku akan menunggu hal itu, Sei- _kun_."

.

.

Begitu Seishiina dan yang lain pulang, Tetsuya pun segera menyiapkan masakan untuk hidangan makan malam. Sungguh, rasanya Seijūrō akan betah berada di rumah jika ia dapat menikmati cita rasa masakan Tetsuya-nya setiap hari.

"Tetsuya, hari ini tidurlah lebih awal. Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat esok hari."

Seijūrō tersenyum dan Tetsuya pun mengangguk mengerti. Di pikirannya ia menerawang, kemana kira-kira Seijuro akan membawanya keesokan hari?

"Lalu Sei- _kun_ bagaimana?"

Seijūrō tertawa pelan dan menengguk air mineral yang ada di gelas dekat piring makannya. "Aku masih harus mengerjakan beberapa laporan perusahaan, Tetsuya."

"T-tapi.." Tetsuya hendak mengatakan sesuatu dan yang pasti kata-kata yang akan ia keluarkan dari bibirnya berupa larangan untuk Seijūrō agar tidak terlalu memaksakan diri untuk mengerjakan laporan perusahaan.

"Aku janji tidak akan sampai begadang." Tukasnya.

Baiklah, Tetsuya menyerah. Kekeras kepalaan Seijūrō memang tidak bisa diremehkan. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

.

.

 **Pagi Hari di Kediaman Akashi, Tokyo.**

"Akashi- _kun_ yakin tetap ingin pergi?"

Seijūrō mengangguk mantap. Mau bagaimana pun ia sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk mengunjungi suatu tempat yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya dan membawa belahan jiwanya ke tempat itu.

"Kita akan ke Kyōto sekarang. Ada tempat yang benar-benar ingin ku perlihatkan padamu dan juga seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan padamu Tetsuya."

Mereka naik pesawat penerbangan tengah hari tujuan Kyōto. Selama di perjalanan, Tetsuya terus menerus memikirkan perkataan yang Seijūrō tujukan padanya tadi pagi.

 _Seseorang? Siapa kira-kira? Jangan-jangan Sei-_ kun _juga memiliki adik laki-laki?_

Ah benar juga. Semalam Tetsuya memang tidur lebih awal mendahului Seijūrō. Sempat ia terbangun di tengah malam karena sebuah mimpi. Di dalam mimpi itu, Tetsuya tengah berada di kebun bunga mawar merah.

Sepanjang mata memandang, hanya ada hamparan bunga perlambang cinta tersebut dan anehnya, tidak ada duri disetiap tangkai mawar itu. Kakinya mencoba untuk menyusuri kebun bunga itu dan ia menemukan seorang wanita bergaun putih gading dengan surai _scarlet_ sepunggung tengah memetik bunga mawar di sekitarnya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam keranjang.

Pergerakan Tetsuya terhenti ketika wanita itu menoleh ke arahnya dan memberikan sebuah senyum manis. Perempuan muda itu melambaikan satu tangannya, memberi gestur agar Tetsuya pergi mendekat ke arahnya.

Satu tangkai bunga mawar wanita itu sodorkan kepada Tetsuya. Dengan ekspresi wajah kebingungan, Tetsuya menerima mawar itu. Hingga tepukan lembut di pipi membuat Tetsuya terperangah, wanita itu tersenyum lembut ke arahnya dan berucap bisu.

Yang dapat Tetsuya baca dari gerak bibir wanita itu adalah; _Terima kasih karena telah memilih Seijuro._

Kecupan di dahi menjadi penutup mimpi itu dan Tetsuya terbangun di tengah gelapnya malam. Saat itu ia menyadari ternyata Seijūrō pun sudah tertidur lelap di sampingnya.

Entah mengapa, Tetsuya merasa tidak asing dengan senyum dan wajah wanita muda itu. Ia pernah melihatnya beberapa kali di suatu tempat... tetapi dimana?

"Ada yang kaupikirkan, Tetsuya?"

Bahu Tetsuya seketika terlonjak begitu mendengar Seijūrō berbicara kearahnya. Ia menggeleng pelan, sepertinya ia tidak perlu memberi tahu perihal mimpi yang ia alami tadi malam kepada Seijuro.

"Jangan melamun, kita sudah mendarat. Ayo turun."

Setelah turun dari pesawat, Seijūrō dan Tetsuya di sambut oleh supir pribadi keluarga Akashi dan segera mengantarkan mereka berdua ke tempat tujuan.

"Selamat datang, Akashi Seijuro- _sama_ , Akashi Tetsuya- _sama_."

Seijuro terkekeh. "Tidak perlu sapaan formal, Tanaka- _san._ "

Si supir tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baiklah Seijuro- _sama_ , Tetsuya- _sama_. Silahkan masuk." Seraya membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilakan Seijūrō beserta Tetsuya masuk ke dalamnya. Selama perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan, Tetsuya kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya hingga tidak menyadari jika mereka telah sampai di tempat yang Seijūrō janjikan. Well, jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari bandara ternyata.

Tetsuya terperangah begitu menyadari mereka berada di tempat pemakaman keluarga. Akashi menggamit tangan Tetsuya dan membawanya ke atas untuk meniti anak tangga satu persatu dengan hati-hati.

Dan sampai lah mereka di depan sebuah makam dengan nisan yang tertulis nama Akashi Shiori. Seketika ingatan tentang mimpi yang Tetsuya alami pun membanjiri kepalanya. Kini ia ingat siapa sosok wanita cantik yang datang ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Beliau adalah Akashi Shiori. Ibunda dari Seijuro.

Pernah sekali Tetsuya melihat foto Ibunda dari Akashi ketika berada di perpustakaan keluarga. Foto itu terlihat kusam dan tidak terawat karena berada di ujung ruangan. Tetsuya masih belum tahu alasan mengapa Seijūrō meletakkan foto Ibunya di tempat seperti itu.

Tetapi sekarang ia tahu.

" _Ok_ _ā_ _-sama_. Aku datang berkunjung. Maafkan aku karena tidak pernah kemari sejak kematianmu. Aku membawa Tetsuya, _Ok_ _ā_ _-san_. Ia adalah pendamping hidupku sekarang dan aku sangat mencintainya."

Angin lembut berembus dan seolah memeluk mereka berdua lembut. Bayangan Shiori yang tengah tersenyum seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah hinggap di kepala Tetsuya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih, _Ok_ _ā_ _-san_." Mendengar hal itu terucap dari mulut Tetsuya, Seijūrō pun tersenyum

 _Terima kasih karena telah memilih Seijūrō anakku, Kuroko Tetsuya. Tetaplah bersinar bagaikan sejuta bintang di langit utara. Aku akan selalu menjaga kalian.._

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _a/n: tbh udah tamat dari lama di wattpad. Maafkan Ao yang baru sempat update di ffn huhu.. Terima kasih untuk para readers yang menunggu kelanjutan fic ini. See ya!_


End file.
